


Learning to Live

by omgitscharlie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Life is never as it would be before. The touch of her hand after three years was enough to tell him that everything had changed. Now Inuyasha and Kagome must maneuver their new life together, as well as re-learn things about each other. Post-Canon.* Nominated for Best Canon, 2020 4th Quarter Feudal Connection Awards.* Nominated for Best Canon, 2021 1st Quarter Feudal Connection Awards.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 232





	1. Starting New

It was the sun's first light and all that could be heard was the light sound of White-Eye birds singing in the treetops. No movement was seen in the tiny hut of the elder village priestess, aside from the swift flicker of a silver ear atop the head of Inuyasha. Brows furrowed for a moment, slightly annoyed by the interruption from the deep slumber that he had managed to fall into. With some hesitation, an amber eye opened, looking to the sunlight peering through the window from the other side of the hut from where he sat. Though the light was bright & brilliant, harbouring the bright colors of early morning, his attention was taken away by the sight of midnight black. It draped over the pillow of the person who owned it; the woman who had finally come back to him after so many years. It was then that both eyes opened and the realization that no dream could be better than the reality he was faced with, " _Kagome..._ " a light smile curved on his lips at the thought of her name, " _It wasn't a dream..._ "

The day before had been one he had been waiting three long years for, but was glad to wait longer, if need be. The scent was undeniable, the smell of cherry blossoms and lilacs - like that shampoo she would bring over. It brought back all of the memories he needed, good and bad. He needed both; they were a part of him and thus so was she. Without any certainty, he had reached his hand down into the bone eater's well, only to feel the soft touch of her hand and see her familiar and comforting face once again. He would have kissed her then - kissed her and told her how much he had missed her, but it wasn't the right time. His bashfulness and modesty was still a large part of himself, though he would never admit it, and would have rather shared such a moment without interruption.

Yet, ever since she had returned it seemed as though they would get no such time. Yes, she had only been back for a day, but there was already so much for her to do, so many people for her to see. Every moment of both of their days seemed to be filled to the point of drowning. He could see the look in her eyes, the look that told him that she wished they could be alone, that they could be selfish. It was the same look that he was sure he returned. But Kagome was the most selfless person he knew and she would never sacrifice another's well being for her own. It was what he appreciated about her - what he **adored** about her. A light sigh left his lips as the silence and small space began to overwhelm him entirely, never doing well locked within such small quarters.

Rising to his feet, he placed Tessaiga in it's sheath and walked out, pushing the bamboo mat aside before stepping out into the fresh air. His lungs took in a deep inhale of the morning air, already feeling somewhat more calm. Though he would prefer to live out in the wilderness, however he could, he knew Kagome deserved better. She deserved a mansion, if he could give it to her, but he couldn't. The thought saddened him some, gaze falling to the ground as he placed his hands in his sleeves. She had come back to be with him, that much he knew; it was had been completely unspoken but the action of her crossing 500 years and leaving her life behind was more than enough to tell him. But did she truly know what she was getting into? Did she realize what being with a Hanyou - being with a _half-breed_ \- meant?

Again, he began to suffocate in his own thoughts, eyes closing for a moment as his brows furrowed with frustration. Deeper and deeper he sank, feeling the anxiety consume him, though his outward appearance showed no such thing. The soft touch of a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the surface, breathing in the air of relief. Amber eyes shot open as the sweet, familiar voice reached his ears, "Whatcha doin' out here so early?" her voice was still lightly laced with sleep as his head turned to look over his shoulder. A hand was rubbing her eyes, a lazy smile placed on her delicate lips.

"Oh, uh..." he paused before turning around to face her completely, "Damn birds woke me up, couldn't get back to sleep," he admitted before taking in the sight of what she had been wearing. The garbs of a miko, traditional - as if she belonged here, "You should go back to sleep though, you've got a little while before Kaede wakes up," he suggested, only to have Kagome shake her head in disagreement.

"I'm already awake," she stated with a shrug, her smile widening as she suddenly took her hand in his, "Why don't we go for a morning stroll? I'd like to see what else has changed around here," she explained, gently tugging on his arm to have him start walking. It had slightly taken him by surprise but it didn't take long for him to comply, smiling all the while.

They walked in silence for a little while, both lost in thought of how much only a day could change their entire lives. So many questions of what had been happening and though some were answered the day before, there were some that were somewhat more personal. Finally, Kagome broke the silence between them, her head turning to look up at the man that she had been thinking about every day for the past three years, "It's nice to finally be alone," she stated once they had reached the edge of the village, her smile causing Inuyasha's heart to swell. There were so many things he wanted to say, but all he did was nod in agreement, "I mean it was nice to see Miroku, Sango and everyone...but..." Kagome stopped them, mahogany eyes looking up at him was an intensity that Inuyasha figured was completely unintentional, but captivated him none the less, "I came back for **you**..." it was then that he gaze dropped, cheeks flushed with a heavy embarrassment. Though she never needed to say it, hearing those words had Inuyasha's arms wrapping around her, embracing her as if to never let her go again.

"I missed you so much, Kagome..." he breathed, eyes closing as he kept her flush against him, "I thought about you every second of every day," his admission surprised even himself, as such words of emotion and vulnerability had never left his lips. The feel of Kagome's arms wrapping around his middle made him feel complete, made him feel as though he had purpose again.

"I miss you too, Inuyasha..." she admitted, suddenly feeling a claw-tipped finger gently nudging the bottom of her chin. Her head lifted, mahogany eyes looking into the molten amber that had always had her heart racing. She could feel his presence drawing closer, their noses brushing against one another, the heat of his breath against her lips. He could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest as his eyes closed and his lips pressed against hers a slow, tender kiss. It lingered for a few moments before he pulled away and Kagome's lips following, as if she didn't wish for the kiss to end.

Eyes half-lidded, he rested his forehead against hers, giving her a small smile before feeling her cupping his cheek in her palm, "I've wanted to do that ever since I pulled you from the well..." he breathed, leaning into her touch.

"I know," she replied, giving him another one of her contagious smiles, "Me too..." she admitted, her thumb brushing against the apple of his cheek. His hand lifted to place itself over her own.

"We need our own place..." he mused, though it was mostly to himself, but Kagome's eyes brightened and her brows lifted in questioning.

"Are you saying you want me to live with you?" she inquired, having Inuyasha's brows furrow in that frustrated, temperamental child-like fashion that they often did.

"Well, yeah - I said 'we', didn't I?" he snapped, only to have Kagome's smile widen. Such a response wasn't unfamiliar and she knew he meant well by it.

"I'd like that..." she replied, having the hanyou's eyes and expression soften, sinking into her touch once again.

"I'll talk to the headman today, see what he can offer," he added, giving her a small grin, "I know a lot about killin' demons, but nothin' about building houses," he explained before Kagome gave him a small giggle.

"Alright," Kagome agreed before pulling away from him slightly, looking to the position of the sun in the sky, "We should probably head back," there was a twinge of disappointment laced in her tone, "Kaede is most likely awake," a small sigh left Inuyasha's lips before he nodded.

Together, hand in hand, they walked back towards Kaede's hut, prepared to start their new life.


	2. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never as it would be before. The touch of her hand after three years was enough to tell him that everything had changed. Now Inuyasha and Kagome must maneuver their new life together, as well as re-learn things about each other. Post-Canon.

Small touches and swift glances had been shared the last few weeks. Their affection was known to any and all who weren't simply blind, but never did the miko and hanyou display any sort of public affection. Everything was done in private; every kiss, lingering touch was kept between the two of them. Kagome had never been apposed to showing any and all that Inuyasha was the one she desired, but it was obvious that the hanyou did no share the same feelings on the subject. Respectably, she went with his wishes, not ever wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, as adorable as she found him to be in that state. It wasn't as though they would have had a lot of time for displays anyways, as Kagome was under the constant watch of Kaede as she began to teach the young miko the ways of the Kami. Inuyasha wasn't without busy hands either. The headman had offered three men to help with the house, but with condition that the hanyou was to help. Such a thing had never really been a question in Inuyasha's mind, as it was to he his house, he figured he should be the one to build it. If Kagome was going to be living there, he would like to think he built it **for her**.

Still, he didn't end up doing much, aside from lifting the heavy boards and passing up the heavier tools. There was a little bit her knew about roofing, but there were still times where he was in need of some direction. However, after a long four weeks, Inuyasha stood before the small hut with a sense of pride. Sure, it wasn't the biggest and most extravagant place to live, but it was better than sharing Kaede's small hut. Kagome deserved her own place, with her own things. Arms crossed against his chest, a smile formed on his lips, looking to the men who had helped him. A simple thanks was given, which was more than Inuyasha would have ever given three years ago. This was his home, her home... **their home**.

It had been just before dusk when he finally made it back to Kaede's hut. Pulling back the door mat, he immediately realized the hut was empty, aside from the young miko just placing the kettle over the fire, "Hm? Where's Kaede?" he asked, looking around the small hut, as if to find her lurking in the shadows.

"She had to go see one of the young women at the edge of the village; apparently there's a fever going around," Kagome stopped, gaze looking up at Inuyasha as a smile touched her lips, "She told me to come back here - told me I looked tired. I tried to stay, but she almost scolded me for doing so."

"And the kitsune?" he added, taking a step towards the fire.

"He's off doing another examination," Kagome poked the embers as Inuyasha remained standing, "Are you not gunna sit down? I'm making some tea."

"You should put the fire out, I have something to show you," there was an expression of seriousness, but also a hint of mischievousness and Kagome suddenly found herself confused and intrigued. Doe eyes remained wide as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"Uh...okay," she complied before walking over to the water bucket and slowly dumping it over the small fire, "What is it?" her voice was casual, though inside she felt a burst of excitement.

"Keh, you want me to ruin the surprise? Now come on," his head gestured towards the door before he pushed the mat to the side, holding it open for her to step out of.

"Alright, alright - I'm just curious, is all!" she exclaimed lightly as she walked out of the hut, "Lead the way, capitano!" she mocked, Inuyasha's face showing the sense of confusion and slight frustration from her sarcasm. He stood in front of her, adjusting himself into the stance that invited her to climb onto his back. The realization had hit Kagome that she hadn't needed to do this since the jewel was destroyed, yet it felt so natural as she slowly climbed into his back. His hand gripped her thighs tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Couldn't we just walk there?"

"Look, you wanna see your surprise or not?" he snapped, looking over his shoulder as best he could, "If we walk it'll be dark by the time we get there, so hold on," he commanded, Kagome rolling her eyes as she suddenly felt him take flight.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there, as the sun was still visibly setting in the sky. When he finally touched ground for the final time, they seemed as though they were in the middle of the wilderness with no clearing in sight. Kagome slid from his back with a furrowed brow, showing her ever growing confusion and questioning. Immediately, the hanyou could see it written on her face and a light smirk formed on his features, "Calm down, we aren't quite there yet. I want you to close your eyes," he stated with a slight hint of excitement in his tone. It was an endearing sound of Kagome to hear and, without hesitation, she closed her eyes.

"You better not try any funny stuff," she warned, her tone playful.

"Do I look like the monk to you?" he joked, hearing Kagome giggle right afterwards. It was then that Inuyasha took her hand, gently leading her towards the clearing that was only a couple yards away from where they stood.

When he finally stopped them, he kept her hand in his; amber eyes locked on her face as he wanted to see her expression, "Okay, open," without hesitation, Kagome opened her eyes, seeing the small hut placed before them. It was a little smaller than Kaede's and just off the beaten path, a couple dozen yard away from the Goshinboku - he thought it a fitting spot for them to start their new life together.

"You finished it? Already?!" she asked, eyes looking to the hanyou with a bright smile, "You said it wouldn't be done for another week!" she exclaimed, seeing the look of pride that crossed Inuyasha's boyish features.

"Yeah, well...I lied," he stated simply before his expression softened into one that harboured vulnerability, "Do you like it?" he questioned, his tone a bit timid.

"I love it, Inuyasha," she replied, her own tone softening as she took a step towards him, "Thank you," she added before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know it's not much, I mean...you deserve so much more but-" it was then that Inuyasha felt the soft lips of Kagome's upon his own, stopping him from continuing his sentence.

"It's perfect..." she whispered, having pulled away from his lips and falling back onto her heels, "You gunna show me what it's like on the inside?" the hanyou nodded before the began to walk hand in hand towards their new home.

Inuyasha held open the door mat, having Kagome step inside. It was hard to see, as the sun was beginning to set, but from what she could tell it would do just fine, "Here...I'll start us a fire," with that, he disappeared back outside, leaving Kagome alone in her new hut.

Slowly, she walked around the hut, a hand reaching out to run over the beams, "He made this for me..." she whispered to herself, a small smile touching her lips, "He made this for _us_..." she added just as she heard her hanyou enter once again. She turned to face him, her smile showing all of the adoration she held for him. The adoration she had held for him since almost the moment they had met. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of him, realizing how blessed she was to have met him.

Immediately, Inuyasha could smell the salt of her tears, concern falling over his features, "Kagome? Wh-why are you crying?"

"I'm just..." she wiped away the threatening tears, smile never leaving her lips, "I'm just so happy to be where I'm supposed to be," it was then that Inuyasha dropped the firewood, taking a few steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her once again. He tucked her head beneath his chin, feeling her dig her head into the crook of his neck, "I missed you so much, Inuyasha...I can't..." she took in a deep breath before continuing, "My world was so empty and I could never tell why..." she pulled her head away then, mahogany eyes glistening with tears, "But then I realized it, I was living in a world without Inuyasha..." she murmured, suddenly feeling a claw-tipped thumb lifting to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"I missed you too, Kagome..." amber eyes found hers, smoldering and molten, showing all of the affection that he could never put into words, "Kaede would tell me that I should give up hope...that there was no way for you to come back to me but...I knew..." he shook his head then, gaze falling away from her, "I've never been good at...talking..." he began, hands running down to grasp her own, "I wish...I wish I could tell you...what it means to me for you to come back," it was then that he had the courage to look her in the eyes, finding nothing but her beautiful brown eyes and her lips curved into a smile.

"You don't need to say anything..." she breathed, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, having him lean into it. His own hand took it, lips pressing a kiss to the palm of a hand that brought him back to life so many times, "Just...kiss me," she quietly begged. It was first for her to be so bold, for either of them to be so bold in their words.

It was like a spark that burst into a flame, his lips capturing hers with a tenderness that slowly grew into a hunger. They explored each other's taste as they stood in their new home, prepared to give anything and everything they had to one another.


	3. My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never as it would be before. The touch of her hand after three years was enough to tell him that everything had changed. Now Inuyasha and Kagome must maneuver their new life together, as well as re-learn things about each other. Post-Canon.

They'd both grown throughout their time apart, Kagome having grown into a woman with grace and perhaps much more wisdom beyond her years. Her time on the Feudal side of the well had put her through things that none in her own time would understand. The world was far less simple in her own time, but that didn't mean that the past was any easier. Dangers that she would never have dreamed of before falling through the well had made her strong and resilient. Youkai were not something possible and only spoken about in books of myth. Yet, the Feudal Era felt more like home than anywhere else ever had. Perhaps it wasn't the place, but the people - the person.

Sitting at the top step of the hut, Kagome rested her head on the top of her knees, peering out to the wilderness as if she were trying to find the answers in something out there. Every once in a while, she can feel a pang in her gut, a realization that she will never see her mom, grandpa or Sota again - or so she knows for now. Perhaps there would be a opportunity someday to go back, if only for a little while - but would she take it? Those moments flashed but for a few moments before she found solace in the fact that she was confident that she's where she belonged.

She belonged with Inuyasha.

That thought alone brought a glimmer of happiness ad contentment to her features, lips curling to a small smile.

_I belong here. This is where I'm meant to be - with Inuyasha._

A deep breath was taken in with a short sigh, thinking back to the night prior. Kisses were shared as they held one another, but nothing more than that - not yet. It felt nice to have some privacy and be able to simply be in each other's company. No Shippou, no peeping friends, just them.

_I could get used to this._

It's another thought that crossed her mind, falling deeper into a sense of contentment.

It was barely morning, the sun peeking through the trees and allowing Kagome a sense of solace, as if she was the only person there - alone in her thoughts.

But she wasn't alone, not completely.

She was surprised that he was still asleep, the hanyou with a chip on his shoulder that never seemed to truly be at peace. The only time she had seen him truly asleep was in her room back in the future. It had brought her a sense of joy knowing that he trusted her so much. She, above most, knew just how distrusting he could be, how his walls were always up, no matter who he was with. Even with her. it has taken more than half a decade to open up to her, and three of those years they were apart - lost to one another.

"I can hear you thinking from inside."

The voice had her jump slightly, head lifted from her knees and peering up over her shoulder to see her favourite hanyou standing behind her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed the slight twinge of concern; but, Kagome wasn't anyone else.

Instead, she offered a genuine smile, inviting him to take a seat beside her by moving over and patting the spot next to her, "Just about how I'm here." She paused for a moment as Inuyasha took a seat beside her, one foot rested on the top stair as the other seemed to lay against the rest of them, "With you."

His ears twitched at her words, scoffing slightly as if it was obvious that she was lying, "What? I'm serious!" Kagome's reassurance held slight annoyance, brows furrowed and gaze holding seriousness. It caused the hanyou to glance at her from the side, as if he needed more convincing.

The expression on the miko's face softened then, head tilting slightly before she rested a hand on Inuyasha's arm, "I was just thinking about where my home is - where it's meant to me." Pulling her arms away, she instead leaned on his shoulder, looking back out to the wilderness, "I meant what I said yesterday - every word."

There was a warmth that engulfed her hand, looking to see Inuyasha having taken it in his own to lift it to his lips and place a kiss to the tips of her fingers, "I did too..." A pensive look remained on his face, Kagome having peered up to see it.

"There's more on your mind. You can tell me, Inuyasha." Her hand squeezed his in reassurance, "What's on your mind?"

Words escaped him for a long time, trying to piece them together, "I'm just...I keep thinking I'll blink and you're not here. Or-" he sopped himself then, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders to bring her close, causing Kagome's free hand to rest on his chest, pressing herself against him as much as she could. It caused Inuyasha to lift his chin, resting it on top of her head, "Or that you'll one day wake up and realize this is a mistake. That you shouldn't have come back."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began to speak, aiming to try and reassure him that she didn't regret coming back, but he continued.

"When I saw you out here, I could smell some sadness coming from you. I just want to make sure you're happy. That you don't resent me for the reason you came back." there was obvious pain in his voice, "All I'm trying to say is..." He pulled from her then, if only enough so that he could finally peer down at her, "I know how much you gave up to come back - to be here with me." Kagome's blue eyes found Inuyasha's amber ones, head tilting as she pulled her hand from his, only to cup his face and press a kiss to his lips. It lingered for a few moments, enough time for Inuyasha to sink into it, holding her close.

By the time they had pulled away, she could find time to speak, "I left a lot behind, I did." she made sure their gazes remained caught, "But I left even more behind three years ago. Inuyasha...you're my home."

"Kagome..." her name was a breath from him as he leaned forward to find her lips once again, "You're my home..."

Pulling from him, the miko ran her hands down the front of his chest, only to rest her forehead against his.

With a sigh, she reluctantly spoke, "We should probably head into the village - I'm sure we're in for a load of questions."

"They'll mind their business, if they know what's good of 'em." A low grumble that cause Kagome to give a soft giggle.

"Miroku will be ruthless, I'm sure." One more kiss was given, small and quick, before climbing to her feet and reaching for his hand to help him up. Taking the offer, Inuyasha climbed to his feet, walking back inside of the hut.

Dusting off her hikama, Kagome followed suit, walking to the front of the hut and slipping on her shoes, "Hold my hand, until we get close?" she asked so sweetly, holding her hand for his clawed one to take happily. Threading their fingers together, they walked out of the hut they owned together - the one Inuyasha built with his own hands - and headed towards eventual barrage of teases coming from their friends.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

The thought had her smiling the entire way back to the village.


	4. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never as it would be before. The touch of her hand after three years was enough to tell him that everything had changed. Now Inuyasha and Kagome must maneuver their new life together, as well as re-learn things about each other. Post-Canon.

"Ah, it seems the happy couple have arrived!" the teasing monk called out with a smug expression on his face.

"Miroku! Leave them be." It was a warning, giving a scolding glare as she held their youngest boy in a bundle within her arms, "If they wish to speak about it, I'm sure Kagome will."

"You're right. Pulling anything from Inuyasha would be like yanking a tooth from a wild boar." It was with a pondering tone that he mused to himself, tapping at his chin as if in thought.

"I heard that!" The gruff voice of Inuyasha echoed, "Wanna come here and say it to my face, you lecher!"

Hiding behind his wife now, Miroku called back, "Now, now Inuyasha. I was only curious of how your night went." The calmness of his voice was deceived by the nervous laugh that followed.

"You're on your own with this one." Sango murmured before beginning to take a few steps to meet her friends in the middle.

"Is Kagome back!?" Shippou bounded his way from Kaede's hut, "Kagome!" he called out seeing the hanyou and miko walking in unison beside one another. A few more leaps and the kitsune was in Kagome's arms, "Kagome! Are you okay? Inuyasha didn't hurt you did he?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" An already agitated Inuyasha asked, glowering down at Shippou with a lack of reverence.

"I've seen how many times you've made her cry." The kitsune murmured casually, pressed against Kagome with the knowledge that he was safe there.

"Why I oughta-" Inuyasha was growling now, fist lifted and shaking slightly.

"I'm more than okay, Shippou. Inuyasha took very good care of me last night." The innuendo was lost on her, but not by Miroku.

"Took good care of you, did he?" Never one to pass up the opportunity to poke a little fun, the monk glanced towards his old silver-haired friend with a large smirk on his face. Perhaps Kagome was still more innocent than they all seemed to think, as she simply blinked at the monk with confusion. Instead, it was Inuyasha who spoke up, defending himself and his actions.

"Not like that, you pervert! Get your mind outta the gutter!" A step was taken towards Miroku, only to have the monk lift his hands in a flippant motion.

"I mean no harm, just poking fun, old friend."

"I'll poke you, but it won't be anywhere fun, I'll tell ya that much." Low and with a growl, Inuyasha muttered to himself before placing his hands within his sleeves.

_Just like old times..._ Kagome thought to herself with a bright smile, peering down at Shippou as he jumped from her arms, "How was your examination, Shippou?"

The kitsune, reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll, "I went up a few levels! You could say I'm pretty much the strongest demon here now." The statement made the silver-haired hanyou scoff, eyes rolling, "Wanna bet!?" A challenge the kitsune and the rest of the gang knew was an empty threat.

"Inuyasha," Miroku stared, catching his friend's attention with a 'hm?', "Come, friend. We have business to speak of." Without thinking, Inuyasha peered over his shoulder towards Kagome, as if afraid to have her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. It seemed Kagome could tell, offering a reassuring smile before turning to Sango.

"Where are the twins?"

"They're with Kaede - she mentioned grabbing you, if I saw you." Softly, the demon exterminator continued to bounce her new son in her arms, "We should go find her." With that, Kagome nodded, following Sango as the two made their way deeper into town.

* * *

With a hand on his shoulder, Miroku guided Inuyasha in the opposite direction, "There is a village a few days walk from here. They are asking for a demon exterminator - or a pair of them."

He knew it would come, a time where himself and Miroku would need to head back out and do what they needed for income. For the longest time, Inuyasha was more than happy to give most of his share to the monk, knowing that he had a family to take care of. He had nothing to lose, as perhaps somewhere deep down, he thought Kagome wasn't coming back. But now, with Kagome back, he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave her alone for long periods at a time.

The two walked in silence for a few moments before Inuyasha stopped them, keeping his hands in sleeves as he looked to the monk, Miroku having stopped with a perplexed look on his face, "Is it safe enough for you to go alone?" The question had Miroku's brows lift, looking to Inuyasha with a sense of disbelief. Never had he turned down a job before, but after a second of thought, the monk's face and expression softened.

"You don't want to leave her alone just yet, do you?" The question had Inuyasha's gaze advert away, peering to the ground for a moment. Perhaps, in his old age, he had let some of his walls down.

"I still find it hard to believe she's here. That it's not just a dream." The admission was followed by the hanyou glancing back towards the monk, prepared to be laughed at.

"You're afraid to wake up." Miroku replied, offering his friend an understanding smile, "She is here, my friend. Alive and breathing. You aren't dreaming, I assure you. Unless you willingly have myself in them." It was a lighter tone, attempting to bring the mood up. Miraculously, it cased the hanyou to give a ghost of a smile, lifting his gaze to meet the monk's completely.

"Keh, as if." It was a sad attempt at keeping up his gruff facade, but it was enough for Miroku to answer Inuyasha's question, finally.

"I will ask if this is a simple extermination, or perhaps allow others to have their fill." Turning back, he began to lead the two of them back to the village, "So, your first night alone with Kagome. How was it?"

"Don't get any ideas. Wasn't like that." As always, Inuyasha's answers were short and dismissive with such topics. Dismissive enough that the monk decided not to pry further, shrugging with a simple 'very well then'.

* * *

"Kagome! I hadn't expected ye to stay the night with Inuyasha." Kaede was ever the observant and blunt type, never letting something go unsaid, lest the occasion call for it. The blatant statement had Kagome blushing, heat rising to her cheeks as she averted her gaze from the old priestess.

"Sorry, Kaede. Time got away from us, I guess. We figured it would be best to just stay where we were." It was a sad attempt at an excuse, all members of their party knowing full well that Inuyasha kept most, if not all, threats at bay for the most part. Night time was not as dangerous as it used to be. Regardless, Kaede refused to drop the subject, continuing her words with a slight warning.

"Ye must keep your reputation in mind, child. The towns folk will begin whispers, should ye stay with him, unwed." The statement took Kagome back sightly - how could she have forgotten about the prejudices that plagued this era? How a woman was nothing but property, mostly. Perhaps Kagome was more so an exception, due to her miko aura, but that didn't save her from gossip. The young priestess looked to the elder with a slight narrowed gaze.

"They can whisper all they want. I have nothing to be ashamed of. No one is entitled to mine and Inuyasha's business but ourselves." Still as stubborn and outspoken as ever. It brought a smile to Kaede's face.

"We have missed ye, Kagome." With a softened expression, the young woman shared the same smile, knowing full well where her support lay.

"I missed you too, Kaede. I've missed everyone. It's really nice to be back." Every word was spoken genuinely, continuing to stir the stew that they had made to the last the next few days, "I didn't know if I ever would be back." Those words were spoken softly, as if she were afraid someone would hear and take that as her wanting to go back. Kaede remained quiet for a moment, simply looking to the young girl - no, she was a woman now - with a sense of understanding.

"I must admit, I had allowed myself to lose faith that ye were ever coming back. I had assumed your time with us was done, since the Shikon no Tama was destroyed." There was shame in Kaede's tone, showing Kagome that she perhaps resented herself for allowing her thoughts to turn towards such doubt. The stirring stopped then, the younger priestess giving the elder a look of understanding.

"I began to lose hope, too. I tried to carry on with my life. Went on dates, finished highschool." A sot laugh left her, a melancholy fondness passing over her gaze, "I tried to act like my life was just like everyone else's. But when I graduated-" she knew full well that Kaede probably had little to no understanding of what she was talking about, but continued regardless, "I felt something shift. Everything that my time said deemed as an adult was done. I went to well and thought of how badly I wanted to come back. How badly I-"

"Wanted to be with Inuyasha." Kaede finished the sentence for her, Kagome's face showing a slight start before softening and nodding in confirmation.

"Yes. I guess the well knew. It let me through, because it knew I was ready." A pang of guilt clenched in her gut for a moment, thinking about her mother and how she didn't get to say goodbye to Sota or her grandpa, "It knew I needed to be here." The next words were a whisper, lacking a sense of confidence before she shook of the feel with a shake of her head and a huff to stabilize her thoughts, "I'm glad to be back."

"Will ye be staying the night with him again?" The older priestess asked, not intending to pry but also curious to know if she need to keep a space open for the young miko.

"I plan on it, yes. From this point forward - if he lets me. We haven't really spoken about it. You know him, he's not the best with words." There was an attempt at lightening the mood, she flicked her wrist in jest. But then the tone turned curious, more as if she were thinking aloud, "He did say the house was for both of us, so I'm assuming he would like me to stay with him."

"I suppose now is as good a time as any." There was a rustling outside, followed by the very distinct voice of Inuyasha shouting incoherently. Curious, Kagome climbed to her feet to walk outside of the hut, hearing the tail end of the hanyou's tirade.

"It's none of your business! Leave it alone, alright!? Just because she's living with me doesn't mean I pull any funny business, alright?!"

Kagome stood in the doorway of the hut, amused by what she heard, and ever more amused when she saw Inuyasha realize that she'd heard him, looking at her with a frozen gaze, "Uh...K-Kagome."

"You are quite the gentleman." It's a teasing tone, offering a playful grin before Inuyasha felt his face rise with heat, "Come Shippou - Kaede needs us to pick up some herbs from Jinenji." Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder then, only to have the miko turn to the hanyou with a bright smile, "I'll see you back here at dusk to head home?" All Inuyasha could do was nod, embarrassment still plastered on his features as he agreed to do as she asked.


	5. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never as it would be before. The touch of her hand after three years was enough to tell him that everything had changed. Now Inuyasha and Kagome must maneuver their new life together, as well as re-learn things about each other. Post-Canon.

Dusk approached much quicker than normal - a sign that autumn was around the corner. No longer would it be warm and bright day after day, instead turning the leaves different shades of warmth to substitute. Instead of welcoming a warm breeze, they would find a chill in the air. It would be a rougher time in the feudal era, but Kagome couldn't help but become excited for it. It had always been her favourite season, if only for the coziness it seemed to bring. Even back when they were fighting Naraku, when they would all huddle in Kaede's hut with tea and warm soup, it brought her the same feeling.

Now, she would create that same feeling with a hut of her own, with Inuyasha at her side.

Holding the basket on her arm, Kagome looked to the horizon, seeing the sun just starting to fall behind the treeline, "I suppose I should head back." Turning her attention to Jinenji, that same contagious smile emerged on her face, "Thanks again for helping me with this. I would be lost without your help." After all those years, the giant hanyou couldn't help but blush, nodding in acknowledgement before using his still timid voice.

"Always willing to help you, Kagome."

Giving him a friendly wave, she began to head back towards Kaede's hut, "I'll be back soon, I'm sure. Take care of yourself, okay?" With a simple nod, Jinenji gave a wave back, seeing Kagome head off, "Come on, Shippou. I'm sure Kaede has dinner ready for you." The kitsune quickly followed suit, hopping on Kagome's shoulder once again.

"Are you going to stay the night at Kaede's, Kagome?" Shippou couldn't help but ask, having been there for the whole of the conversation between Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Uhh," Kagome was unsure how to answer, seeing as, even though Shippou was older than he looked, his mind was still that of a child, "Yeah. Inuyasha built that hut for us, remember? May as well not let it go to waste." A nervous laugh left her thereafter, trying to make it seem like it wasn't as big of a deal as everyone else seemed to make it out to be.

"I don't know how to could possibly want to stay anywhere with him as long as you do. He's such a dunce, sometimes." The kitsune spoke honestly, arms folded across his arms as the two made their way back. A soft laugh left Kagome then, only to become slightly more serious, though upbeat.

"Come now, Shippou. You have to admit he's done a lot of growing up since I left. Besides, he's only a be a little bit childish sometimes - only sometimes." She repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

"Keh. Maybe a little bit. All he did while you were gone was sulk by the well every three days like a sad puppy. If the job with Miroku took longer than that, he wouldn't take it. Then, if I mentioned that to anyone, he would bash my head in - some growing up he's done." The slight tangent was filled with a sense of mocking and sarcasm, but to Kagome that new information made her heart skip a beat.

_He...waited for me? Every three days, he'd check? Inuyasha..._

There was a warmth in her chest then, threatening to creep up to her throat in the form of tears. They welled in her eyes but didn't fall, as she swiftly closed them tightly and shook her head.

With the sudden faint whiff of tears in the air, Shippou couldn't help but grow confused and slightly concerned, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She stated almost bluntly, rounding the bend to see the rest of the group hanging by Kaede's hut, none more vigilant than Inuyasha himself, sitting atop the roof and peering down at them with a sense of impatience.

It didn't take long for the hanyou to state such impatience, "About time you two showed up. You said dusk, not midnight."

"It's barely dark out!" The kitsune rebutted, jumping from Kagome's shoulder and making his way to the hut's entrance, "We left right at dusk, I made sure of it, right Kagome?"

Usually, it would be Kagome herself telling Inuyasha to shut it, but she could tell he was worried. In his own stunted way, he was always looking out for her and showing that care, even if it was a little brash sometimes, "I'm sorry I worried you." Voice was soft, genuine in nature, taking a few more steps towards Inuyasha as he jumped down from the roof.

"Pfft. I wasn't worried. Just don't like it when people don't show up on time." The definition of grumbling, if she'd ever heard it.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You ready to take us home?" Seeing him in all of his guarded glory, she couldn't help but feel that threat of tears again; though, she soon swallowed them down when Kaede walked out of her hut with a large jug.

"Here, Kagome. Take this with you. It will last a couple of days." Reaching out, the young priestess took the jug in her hands, realizing it was the stew that they had made earlier. Giving a thankful smile, Kagome simply nodded before giving Kaede her a verbal thanks.

"We'd better go before it gets too dark." Inuyasha's voice broke through the rest of the conversation, "It's getting colder at night, so we better start the fire soon."

With an affirmative nod, Kagome agreed, "Right." Turning to her friends, she said her goodbyes before she began walking towards the pathway home. Yet, before she could get too far, a familiar head of silver hair and bright amber eyes stopped in front of her.

"We're not walkin'." He practically commanded as he lifted her up and leapt up above the treeline, all before Kagome could make any sort of protest, "That'll take too long."

* * *

It was odd to see him so eager to get home so swiftly, as he often didn't mind the walk too and from the village, "Are you really that worried about getting back so quick?" When he didn't respond, her brows furrowed holding the jug with one hand as the other latched onto his hoari, "Hello? Earth to Inuyasha. Can you hear me?" Just as she asked, they landed just in front of their hut. Placing her on her feet, he peered down at her with a slight sense of knowing.

"I smelled tears when you showed up to Kaede's. Wanna explain that?" With a tactless approach, it would normally have provoked her, but the fact that he'd picked up on her scent and showed more signed of worry, it only made it harder to keep tears at bay. Instead, she looked up at him, doe eyed with tears welling up in them - it took Inuyasha by surprise. But, instead of reacting how he had when he showed her the hut, he simply lifted a hand, cupping her cheek to wipe the tears from them.

Placing the jug down, she didn't let her gaze leave his, "Shippou told me." The shakiness in her voice match the slight quiver of her lip, "How you waited. How you checked to see if I'd come back."

Inuyasha was taken aback by her words, eyes widening and having half a mind to find and beat up that little twerp in the spur of the moment. But when Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into the crook of his chest, he couldn't think of anything else, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I was just so happy to be back after all that darkness that I-" Desperate sobs left her over and over, needing to take shaky breaths in between her words as the thought of leaving him alone overwhelmed her, "If I'd have known that would be the last time I saw you, I wouldn't have been so happy to be back. I'm sorry. I'm so-"

The touch of a claw-tipped hand pushed against her chin, causing her to tilt her head up and receive an interrupting kiss. It held weight to it, and a sense of purpose in stopping her from continuing - a purpose easily fulfilled as Kagome pressed back against it with a whimper.

A few moments later, they pulled form one another, Kagome's gaze (deep brown, wet and glazed) met her hanyou's molten amber, with no more words to stay herself. Brushing his thumb against her cheek, Inuyasha wiped some stray tears from her face while making sure her attention was on him, "Idiot. Stop apologizing when you don't need to." Though the words were less than eloquent, there was a sincere tone behind them, "You didn't know what would happen and neither did I. Everything was moving so fast that neither of us could have possibly realized until it was too late."

"But then I stayed in my time for three years. It wouldn't-It wouldn't let me through and it's my fault," she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes and making her best attempt at holding it together, at keeping her tears at bay.

"Kagome, how is that possibly your fa-"

"Because I was scared," the tone of her voice was timid, just above a whisper, "For two years my life was filled with danger and uncertainty. I've broken more bones that I can count. My mind was taken over and manipulated - it was...traumatic." With a slow swallowing, she drew in a deep breath before pulling away to peer up at him again, "I was happy for it to be over, to know I wasn't in danger anymore. That I wouldn't have to fear when the next threat was coming." Despite her shame, she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks, "Aside from the fact that my time labeled me an adult, I think it was more because of the fact that...the pain in my heart far outweighed any physical pain that I had endured while fighting Naraku." The warmth of his hands covered hers, feeling him lean into her touch as his gaze remained on her face, listening intently, "The pain of knowing I could never see you again...I couldn't live with that." Words had faded to a whisper then, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, "And it's only then, when I wasn't afraid anymore, that the well let me through."

"Kagome..." he began, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together as he took one of her hands from his cheek to press a kiss to her palm, "I think it was my fault, too," he started, keeping his gaze on her face, even as they stood so close, "I knew, in your time you would have things that I could never give you here. Not a nice, big bed and pillows made out of weird clouds. Or a machine that washes close for you or cooks your food super fast. I knew where you were, your life was better; and, though I checked to see if you had come back, I kept reminding myself that you were probably happier where you were," he could see Kagome shaking her head, causing her fingers to lace through his own and drag his hand against her chest, "But after three years, I grew selfish. I just...I just wanted to see you one more time - one last time."

"Inuyasha, there is no where safer than when I'm with you," the words were spoken so confidently, holding all of the love she held in her heart for him, "I know that - I've always known that," pushing herself up to her tiptoes, she captured his lips with her own, releasing the hand on his chest to meet his opposite cheek once again, pulling him closer. Large, red sleeves enveloped her, pulling her close against him to the point where it seemed he was afraid to let her go.

With a burning need, Inuyasha's tongue pushed against Kagome's lips, begging for entry, and when she gave it, a low rumble seemed to vibrate in his chest. The taste of her was intoxicating, making him almost in a near frenzied state of need, but he was cognoscente enough to know that he couldn't rush this. He could hurt her, if he did. One of his hands left her waist to cup the back of her head, pulling her closer against him and making it hard for her to pull away from him.

A whimper left the woman he yearned for, and he immediately pulled from her, loosening his grip on her and peering at her face to read her expression. To his surprise, she almost looked disappointed. A sweet smell wafted through his nose, something that came from Kagome that he had only really sensed a few times while they were out fighting Naraku, and almost every night since she'd bee back. It was her own need surging through her, and it had taken everything in his power to not act on the urges building within him.

"I-" the hanyou started, trying to find the words to make sure that she understood everything he was trying to convey, "I told myself, if you were to come back, I wouldn't-" another pause, keeping his hold on her as they stood. He could see his young miko staring up at him expectantly, prepared to listen to every word her spoke - and that intimidated him, "I wouldn't keep myself from you, like I had; but I know what will happen if - if this..."

"You're afraid that the village will judge me," it's wasn't a question, but a statement, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. A look of surprise crossed Inuyasha's features for a split second before it softened, ears drooping slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"You know, Kaede told me the same thing," she started, seeing a twinge of hurt in her hanyou's gaze, "and you know what I told her?" She gave pause just long enough to see her counterpart shake his head, "I told her I didn't care and that it wasn't anyone's business but our own. I came back for you, Inuyasha. Not anyone or anything else."

A silence fell between them as both of their expressions fell into ones of love and understanding, though still a little apprehensive on the hanyou's part. Releasing his hold on her, he took her hands from his cheeks and simply held them, bringing them to his own chest, "Kagome," the shyness in his voice was unlike him - but then again, all of this was new to him. Emotions and words were not a strength the hanyou possessed, regardless of all of his physical strength.

"Mhm?"

"You've been staying the night with me since the hut was built. The villagers think we're probably-"

"Married?"

Inuyasha nodded,

"But we aren't." Kagome continued, followed by the hanyou shaking his head.

"Unless, you-" How was this supposed to be done? Mirkou was always so forward and it almost seemed obviously implied when it came to Sango.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Inuyasha?" He could hear her heart beat racing in her chest and feel the heat rising in her cheeks, which only had Inuyasha's own heart starting to pound heavily behind his rib cage.

"Mhm," he nodded with a sense of fear that he was going to be rejected. Instead, he was greeted with the loving expression of his beloved miko, gripping the fabric of his haori beneath the hold he had on her hands.

"Do you even need to ask?" Another quiver seemed to shake on her throat, "Of course, I do. I came here for you, remember?" A wave of relief washed over Inuyasha, letting go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, pulling her flush against him to dig his head into the crook of her neck and take in her scent.

"Kagome..." he breathed, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and push herself up on her tiptoes and do so, once again.

To make it easier, Inuyasha ran his hands down her sides before running behind her thighs and lifting her up to have her legs wrap around his waist. The sudden movement caused something akin to a squeak to leave Kagome, re-situating herself as she felt him begin to carry her inside.

* * *

They'd found their way onto the futon, lips collided against one another with Inuyasha's torso covering Kagome's as they tasted one another. Kisses and slightly exploratory touches were the norm with them, but if things seemed to get too far, it was Inuyasha would always stop them.

Trailing his lips from her own, they found a path to her neck, just over her pulse. With a slow, wet kiss, he pressed it there, drawing a heady whimper from the woman below him - he knew what this spot did to her. Dragging a fang over her throat (not nearly hard enough to break the skin), he sensed a shiver run up her spine and spike of that delicious scent seemed to pool between her legs. A growl was his response, running a hand down the length of her body to the obi of her hakama, "That feel good, _wife_?" They weren't technically married, yet - but that meant little when it came to the two of them. If anyone were able to call themselves married, it was the two of them - the amount of trails and tribulations they needed to go through to find one another - they deserved it.

Kagome's back arched then, pushing herself against him in response as one of her hands ran to the back of his head and up, farther and farther until it found one of her favourite features of his. It was soft between her fingers, rubbing a thumb over the back of his ear in encouragement. Another growl left him, biting down gently against the junction of where her shoulder met her neck - a visceral response to the pleasure that radiated from such an action. It was more than sensual, a erogenous appendage that he only ever let her touch in such a way, a way that held the promise of affection and devotion, as well as pleasure.

"Inuyasha," his name was a choked whimper falling from her lips as she reached her free hand up to grip the wrist that had started untying her obi. It took everything in his power to pull his head away to find her gaze, "Please, don't stop us this time..."


	6. Cute

There was a neediness that surrounded her; her voice, her touch, her scent. It had always been a weakness for him - she was his weakness, always had been and always would be. There was no one who held his heart in the way she did, so gently and authentically. Yes, she was the second to have his heart, but even Kikyo wanted him as a human, not as he was - not as a Hanyou. The young miko beneath him, writhing and pressing her body against him, loved him as he was, both human, demon and, of course, in between. In return, he had given her his trust (a seemingly unobtainable notion) and his protection. He would give his life for her, and had nearly done so on several occasion. The soft plea she whined only reinforced that fact.

"Please..." the voice was soft, almost choked, as if she were afraid her voice would give too much. Pulling his lips from her throat, he peered down at her, letting molten amber peer over her face and drink in the redness of her cheeks and the swelling of her lips.

A soft grin passed over his features, tugging at her obi and allowing her kosode to fall open enough to reveal the cleavage of her breast and the top of her stomach, "I'm not gunna stop," he assured, letting his gaze fall to where his hand lay. Resting on her hip, he ran his claw-tipped hand up and over the softness of her skin, gently letting those same claws gently trace over it. There was great care in his touch, never even dreaming of marring such perfection in such a way - at least, not on purpose. 

They were to be husband and wife, but such shyness was still engraved into her being, it seemed. The way he looked over her body, as if he were trying to drink her in with his gaze, it had her eyes closing and her head turning to the side. Body tensed some and the Hanyou immediately noticed, looking towards her with a sense of worry but instead found his heart slightly warming at the vision before him. It was endearing and almost cute to see her so nervous and shy. There was no sense of her wanting him to stop, so he countinued his path.  
  
Gently, he pushed her kosode from her shoulders, revealing her bare chest to him completely. Inuyasha had seen her naked before, though it was always on accident and for a fleeting glance. Now, with her laying before him, nude and willing, he knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to explore, just as he always yearned to. Kagome released a soft gasp as she felt his hand run up her torso, over her ribs before gently cupping beneath her breast. Opening her eyes, she finally willed herself to look down, seeing his hand (calloused and only seemingly known for wielding a sword or slicing through foes) holding beneath her breast with such care. She could see that his eyes were on her body once again and the realization seemed to spike down between her thighs and pool with a sense of yearning.

Nothing got passed the Hanyou's nose, sensing that spike and offering a slightly mischievous grin, "You like my touch," it wasn't a question but a statement. Cupping her breast completely then, he released a low groan, only matched by the soft squeak Kagome let slip.

 _It fits perfectly in my palm..._ the thought had Inuyasha's own need being to grow, _Like it was made for me._

"I-Inuyasha?" her voice broke through his slight trance, causing him to move his thumb to brush over her nipple. That spike in her scent happened once again, coating his sense of smell and causing his mouth to water.

"Kami, woman. What you do to me..." he breathed, adjusting himself to situate between her legs, his hips pressing against her own as he remained hovered over her. The hand that had rested on her breast found her throat, cupping it gently as his lips found hers in a claiming, almost bruising kiss. Kagome couldn't help but push against him, accepting his kiss and even lifting her hands to grip his biceps, as if to ground her in reality. 

In a sudden surge of boldness, Kagome's hands move, running a hand down his chest to his own obi. With a desperate whimper, she began tugging at the fabric, fingers fumbling in an attempt to free him of his clothes - or, at least his haori. The sound had Inuyasha's ears stick straight, trying to hear every whimper, ever shaky breath she made, as they were all for him. Pulling his lips away, he peered down to see her fingers successfully releasing the knot and letting it go slack, "I-I want to see you, too..." she breathed, still dripping with a sense of hesitance. Inuyasha's attention snapped back to her face, grinning slightly before he gave a small shake of his head.

"Not yet. I'm not done," his voice was lower and filled with a heady need, almost a growl. It reminded Kagome of when he let his youkai take over completely - a shiver ran up her spine at the realization. Perhaps out of fear, if only a little, but instead of making her run, it brought an exhilarating sense of excitement. Before she could process anything else, a wet warmth wrapped around her left nipple, causing the young miko to release a pleasurable shriek. Her left hand found her fingers digging into the silk of his hair, gripping slightly and causing a deep growl to leave the man responsible for such a response.

_Fuck, she tastes better than I imagined, so sweet._

The taste of her had his cock twitching, hard to the point of it almost being painful, a visceral action of his hips pressing against her own happened to cause some friction - a sad attempt at relieving some of the pressure. A deep gasp was Kagome's response, feeling the pressure of his cock pressing against her own desire.

_He's...he's...Kami, help me. It's so much._

Her grip on his hair tightened, hips involuntarily pressing up against him, as if to encourage him to continue. All she got in response was a gently nip against her nipple, causing her to stop and release a needy moan, "Careful, woman. You don't want this to end here, do you?" All he got was a shake of her head, a confirmation of understanding.

Curse him and his inexperience, he felt like he was going to explode already, and they both weren't fully naked yet. 

His mouth left her left nipple, leaving a trail of wet kisses across her chest to the right breast. Without hesitation, he took that nipple in his mouth, suckling and circling his tongue around the sensitive mound. While he continued to suckle and nip at her flesh, his hand reached down to her hakama, pulling it loose. It was if that only released the scent of her desire, like opening a jar filled with something potent. But this was not a negative scent, quite the opposite. It overwhelmed his nose, releasing her nipple for her mouth and straightening himself, locking his elbows. Brows furrowed and his eyes shut tightly, a look of discomfort extremely evident on his face. 

With slightly wide eyes, Kagome released his hair, looking over his face before the need to comfort took over. Cupping his cheeks, she brushed the apples of them with her thumb, "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

The grip of his nails almost dug into the futon below them, releasing a shaky breath in an attempt to gather his thoughts, "Yeah-" he began, voice choked, "it's just - fuck, Kagome. You smell so good. I'm having a hard time keeping it together."

The statement had Kagome blush, but also had her heart swelling. It wasn't often that Inuyasha spoke so freely, and it must have truly been a challenge to keep his thoughts together, "You're not going to hurt me. I trust you," a gentle voice entered his ears, eyes finally opening and meeting that warm brown that he could easily get lost in. That boldness returned, reaching her hand down to grip one of his and running it down over her stomach and to the hem of her hakama, "Feel how much I trust you - how much I want you..." her words were a breath, causing Inuyasha to find some semblance of calm. He didn't know how she did it, but he was her eternal calm, able to ground him no matter what the situation. 

_Damnit. I'm supposed to be the one in control. This is supposed to be about her,_ Inuyasha scolded himself, but was easily pulled from that thought when his precious, seemingly innocent miko pushed his hand further down. He could feel the course hair beneath his fingertips and eventually over his palm, his fingers gently slipping over her clit and between her folds. Ever mindful of his claws, he kept his motions slow and steady, not wanting this to end unnecessarily due to an accident.

Kagome's hips pushed up against his hand, slightly, tilting her head to the side out of bashfulness and embarrassment, having a hard time keeping eye contact. The exposed flesh of her neck showed Inuyasha that he had left a mark on her throat earlier, already having turned slightly purple. A soft grin spread across his lips, leaning down and pressing a soothing kiss against it, "You're mine..." he growled, causing Kagome to whimper with pleasure, nodding in response.

"Yours..." she moans, pressing her hips against his hand once again, urging for more. 

"You're so wet," he snarled against the shell of her ear, running his fingers between her folds, not daring to push inward knowing that it would be nothing but painful. He needed to think of some sort of work-around so it wouldn't be a hindrance. 

Kagome released another whimper, blushing heavily at the statement, "Don't say things like that," her voice was meek and held very little confidence behind it, "It's embarrassing." 

A low chuckle was his response, brushing his nose against her cheek, "You're cute when you're embarrassed," the tone of his voice was a breath, as if to try and tickle against her skin. The compliment only had Kagome more shy, stomach flipping at the sound - he was speaking freely again and it sounded almost like one of the dreams she would have when they had been separated. But this wasn't a dream, this was very real, which made it better than any dream she could have, "Kagome..." his voice had her turning her head towards his own, feeling their noses brush against one another, "I've wanted this for so long," he admitted. Now it was his turn for his cheeks to flush red, opening his heart just a little more than normal and showing that trust. Kagome's gaze softened, lifting both hands to his cheeks.

"Me too," she added, pulling him closer to capture his lips, this time her taking the lead and pressing her tongue against his lips and gained entry immediately. The kiss continued, but Inuyasha wanted more. More of her taste, more of her scent - everything. His fingers ran up her folds to the small bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood. Gently, he circled it with his fingers, causing Kagome to pull from his lips just to release a high-pitched moan, causing Inuyasha's pride to swell, knowing that this meant this pleasure was given to her by him and him only, "Yes..." another breath of need and Inuyasha couldn't take much more. The smell of her was divine, which could only mean she tasted just as good.

To test that theory, he removed his hand from her clit to bring his fingers to his mouth. With a desperate cry, Kagome tried to grip his wrist and put it back, but quickly shrunk in embarrassment as she watched him lick off her essence of his fingers. A low hum left the Hanyou, his mouth watering. He wanted more, needed more.

Without a word, he straightened, sitting back on his heels as he leaned forward to grip the waist of her hakama only to pull it down her legs, "Lift your ass," it was a command that Kagome easily followed. Tossing the fabric aside, she was left in nothing except her kosode and even that was simply resting beneath her shoulders. She was completely exposed to him in all of her porcelain beauty. A breath hitched in his throat, eyes peering over her from the tips of her toes to the level in which their gaze caught one another, "Kami, you're beautiful."

Kagome had every desire to hide herself, to cover her breasts with her hands and close her legs enough so he couldn't see anything. But when he spoke those words, she relaxed some, knowing full well that all of this was normal, it had to be, "Inuyasha...can I see you now?" The pleading look in her eyes had him pausing for a moment, realizing that she was basically fully nude, and himself fully clothed. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she maneuvered into a sitting position, her kosode now hanging off her forearms and the sight of it seemed to only get Inuyasha more excited. On her knees, she crawled towards him before straightening once again. Both hands gripped his the fire rat haori and pushed it from his shoulders, knowing a kosode would be beneath. Shrugging off the fabric, he tossed it aside slightly, only to feel her hands run down and beneath he fabric of his kosode. Her own kisses were placed to his neck, gently nipping and sucking against his golden skin. An unexpected noise came from her rugged lover, something akin to a whimper. It only pushed Kagome to want to hear more, knowing that she would be, not only the only one to hear them, but the only one to cause them.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer against him, only to run exploratory hands down to her ass. Gripping it, Kagome gave a squeak before feeling herself being lifted up and moved over his hips. With Inuyasha now in a seated position, Kagome has her legs over him, resting on each side of his hip, though still kneeling. It as much more comfortable.

Kagome continued her exploration, hands running over his pecs and down his stomach before pulling the kosode from being tucked into his hakama and opening it. Again, Inuyasha released his hold on her to shrug the fabric off and toss it atop his fire rat. It gave the miko the opportunity to actually take a good look at his torso, without the need to bandage or stitch. 

From what she could recall, his muscles seems larger, more filled in, telling her that he'd matured since she had left. Soft, skilled hands roamed his chest and down to his stomach, drinking in his physique as he had done with her. Inuyasha watched her intently, seeing the love that she held in her gaze as she touched and explored, a touch of his own embarrassment coming to his cheeks, "You're cute when you're embarrassed," she teased, lifting her gaze to catch his, seeing his eyes widened before averting his gaze slightly. Gently running her human nails across his skin, she continued, "When you would get injured and I had to bandage you up...there was always a part of me that wanted to touch more than I needed to," she admitted, allowing herself to just be carefree, "You're an attractive guy, you know? Strong. Chiseled. Any girl would have been lucky to have you-"

"Keh," the defensiveness was an attempt to not give away the fact that he preened under her words, "You could have touched. I wouldn't have minded."

Kagome's expression softened slightly, running her hands up his torso, then his neck and all the way up to his ears. Taking one in each hand, she rubbed them, causing the Hanyou to lean forward, resting his head on her chest, "Is that so? You sure made it hard for me to know that."

Digging his head into the crook of her neck, he gripped her ass, taking one cheek in each had to press her hips against his own. Kagome couldn't help but release a low moan, head falling back somewhat, "I didn't want that to happen," he stated, hinting towards the aching need in his cock, the hardness of it pressing against her dripping need, "Didn't want things to get complicated, when we had other things to worry about." 

He was met with a soft giggle, her head falling forward and continuing the soft motion of her fingers on his ears, "Like things weren't complicated already?"

Lifting his hands from her ass, he gripped her wrists and pulled them from his ears, "You know what I mean," he stated, taking one of her fingers into his mouth and nipping at it, "Doesn't matter. You're here now, and I'm willing to make up for lost time." 

It was in a flash that Kagome was once again on her back, Inuyasha situated between her thighs as his lips beginning a course from her stomach downward. The path became evident to Kagome and she quickly tried to shut her legs closed. Both of Inuyasha's hands held each of her inner thighs, gently pushing them back open as he sat back on his heels. Pushing her legs up and apart, her thighs rested against her stomach, leaving her completely exposed.

Both of her own hands lifted to her face covering it in pure embarrassment as she whimpered, "No...Inuyasha, you don't want-" 

"Your smell is intoxicating," he growled before leaning forward, one hand resting beneath her thigh to keep it up and out of the way, while the other ran between her folds, pushing them open, "Kami, woman, you're practically dripping," his fingers ran up and over her clit once before he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward, he dove into complete ecstasy, or at least the taste of it. His lips and tongue pressed a kiss to her clit, growling with satisfaction as he decided he needed to drink every last drop of her, "Fuck, Kagome. You taste so fuckin' good," his voice was laced with heavy breathing, letting his tongue run between her folds and press inside, desperate for more of her taste.

The barrage of Kagome's moans, whines and whimpers only edged him on, moving his tongue from her fold to circling her clit before sucking on it. Her back arched as she moved her hands from her face to his head, running her hands through his hair and gripping as she did before. There was a coil tightening in her core, his tongue drawing noises that she didn't think she was capable of making. That coil seemed to sear with heat as it seemed to get tighter and tighter, "Inu-Inu...yasha..." even saying his name was difficult, her mind completely clouded by euphoria. 

Before she knew it, that coil sprung free, body tensing as her back arched and her jaw hanging open in a silent scream. The grip on Inuyasha's hair tightened to the point where the Hanyou growled from the sting of it. If he wasn't holding them up and apart, her thighs would have crushed and trapped his head in place. When the initial explosion finished, she released that scream with a high-pitched whine, quivering against him and his mouth as he continued his assault with his tongue, "Too much. Kami, it's too much!" Her hands pushed against his head, "Please, stop. Inuyasha!" The plea had him obeying, pulling away to lick his lips in an attempt to gather every last drop. It was only then that she seemed to go limp, hands lifting, only to drop at either side of her head. Each breath seemed like a gasp for air, lung begging for oxygen as her body shook with the aftershock of her orgasm. 

A self-satisfied grin passed over his features, releasing her thighs and watching her legs fall as if they were boneless, "I thought you said to not stop," he teased, climbing over top of her with his hips pressing against her own, though only to rest. The look in Kagome's eyes was filled with a glaze of euphoria, as if she were in some sort of tantric state, a weak smile forming in response to his teasing, "You alright?" His calloused hand rested against one of her cheeks, seeing her nod weakly, brushing his thumb against the apple of her cheek.

"Yeah...more than alright," she stated between breaths, lips pulling into a more toothy grin, "I've never- Not like that..." she tried to explain how he'd made her feel, the affect he had on her. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled genuinely, a rare occurrence when it came to anyone but her.

"I want to make you do that again," he murmured, ears twitching as if to try and find anything that resembled the sound of her release. A breathy laugh left Kagome, cupping his neck as she pushed her hips against his cock.

"It's your turn, _husband_ ," her hand snaked down between them, easily running beneath the waist of his hakama and letting her hand run over his cock. It was hard but soft, and much larger that she had anticipated, unable to wrap her hand full around the girth of him. Such movement took Inuyasha by surprise, eyes closing tightly as he involuntarily pushed his hips against her hand.

"Ka...gome..." he choked out, leaning his head down and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, "Fuck, I'm already so close..." he breathed, which only caused Kagome to begin to stroke him, feeling the pulse of him against her palm. The slick at the head of him was enough for her to stroke him comfortably, cooing with encouragement. The waist of his hakama loosened enough, falling beneath his ass and resting at the top of his thigh, "I don't- not like this..." he practically begged before reaching down and pulling her hand from him, "I want to be inside you," he stated, pinning the hand he held to the futon. Kagome, who had shown hurt, softened to affection and understanding when she realized what he meant. With a nod, she let herself be maneuvered as he wanted, pulling her hips closer to his own as he knelt back, once again resting on his heels. With this new position, Kagome could see him - all of him. Eyes widened some, seeing his cock fully erect and leaking at the head and it was all because of her.

"Lie back, Kagome," it was a command, albeit gentle in nature, and the miko obeyed, laying back against the futon, "Relax," another command, encouraging her to do so as she released a deep breath. She could feel him press the head of his cock against her folds, sliding it up and down, as if to grab some of the slick before he hesitantly pushed in. A low groan left him, but quickly swallowed back to make sure he remained in control, Miroku had mentioned that this could be painful for Kagome. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

The first inch of his head pushed inside and the raven-haired woman tense slightly, eyes closing as her hands clenched into fists. The feeling of being stretched was extremely uncomfortable, verging on the edge of painful. The scent of that reached her partner;s nose, his movement stopping as he peered down at her, "Kagome?" 

"It's...okay...just give me a second," she whimpered, eyes finally opening as she willed herself to relax. Deep breaths were taken, looking up at him in an attempt to encourage, but it was his turn to make her comfortable. 

Leaning down, he brushed some of her hair from her face, "You just tell me what you need..." he breathed, Kagome nodding in response. That statement had her relaxing some more, hands lifting to grip his bisceps.

"Okay...you can move, but don't leave me," the tone of her voice was pleading, meaning to not sit back, to stay close to her. How could he deny her that? Giving her an affirmative nod, he pushed in slightly more, causing Kagome to gasp and grip into his flesh. The discomfort had changed into very real pain, causing tears to well in her eyes and choked sob to escape her. 

Immediately, he halted his movements, looking at her with extreme worry, "Kagome...hey..." he cooed, petting her forehead and the crown of her head, barely registering the fact that she had dug her nails into his skin so harshly.

"I...I can't - it hurts," she cried, guilt and remorse coursing through her as Inuyasha pulled from her completely. Instincts kicked in, moving to lie on his side and pull Kagome tight against his chest. Her sobs were still strong, digging in her head into his chest as she let her hands rest in fists against her own chest, "I'm sorry. I can't even-"

"Don't," he scolded, pressing a kiss to her head. A pain pierced through his gut, hating the sound of her crying and the scent of her tears, "It's okay," he breathed, petting her back and giving her a squeeze, "It doesn't have to be tonight," he added, attempting to sooth her as her sobs dulled down to whimpers. Pulling her head from his neck, she peered up at him, catching his gaze and showing him all of the apology she held in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wanted this to be-"

"Keh, baka. It was special. I got to do more than I ever thought we'd ever do, and we have the rest of our lives to continue where we left off. It's alright," he reassure her, wiping tears from her cheek. Kagome caught his hand in her own, pressing a kiss to his palm and each one of his fingertips. When did he become so good with words? How did he know how to reassure her so well? Perhaps more had changed in him that she had first realized. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her against his side, causing her to rest her head against his chest like a pillow. Grabbing the blanket that had been discarded, he pulled it over the two of them, kicking off the rest of his hakama and helping Kagome out of the rest of her kosode, "Go to sleep, Kagome. You deserve it."

She didn't need to be asked twice, closing her eyes and easily drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep their first experience as realistic as possible and, I believe that their first time doesn't go smoothly, as it typically doesn't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, regardless of the ending!


	7. Playing Hookie

The sun peered through the trees, their hut not necessarily the best at keeping it from entering their home. Not that Kagome minded, as it meant that during the day, it was bright and welcoming, allowing her to really take in the weather, regardless of what it was like outside. Drawing in a deep breath, she nuzzled her head into her pillow, only to feel a hardness where a softness would be. Then came the sudden ache in her legs and between her thighs and it all came back to her then. The night before, what had happened - how it ended. Her cheeks flushed as her stomach dropped from embarrassment and guilt; it didn't hurt that bad, did it? She'd experienced much worse. So, why did it affect her so much to the point of crying?

Pushing herself up and to a half seated position, her hands still resting against the futon, she'd have expected to see a pair of molten amber staring up at her; if Inuyasha was anything, it was a light sleeper. Yet, all she saw was a peaceful, sleeping face paired with the even rhythm of his chest rising and falling, telling her he was in a deeper sleep than she was used to seeing him. Lips pulled into a genuine smile, simply taking in the sight of him and thinking of what they had done the night before, how he had been the one to comfort her and knew what to say.

_You've grown up a lot, haven't you?_

Never did she expect to find the two of them in this state, waking up in a home of their own, comfortable enough to share each other in ways they wouldn't with anyone else. They had come a long way - a very long way - and more than most would ever experience. That bond was strong, the battle with Naraku having taken much from them, even each other at some point; but even that didn't stop them from finding one another. The thought alone had a lump form in her throat, though she swiftly swallowed them down. 

Then it hit her.

_That must have been why..._

She sat up completely, but still kept her gaze on him and pulled the covers over her chest, _It was like I didn't think it was real at first - but when I realized just what was happening and who it was happening with, every emotion seemed to take over. The pain must have been the thing that caused it, but what I was really crying over was the overwhelming realization that I was giving myself to him - every part of me now belongs to him._

For a good few minutes, she simply sat and stared, taking in the rare sight of him so at peace - she wondered how much longer he would stay asleep for. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she saw his ears begin to twitch, a telltale sign that he was on his way to the land of the wakeful. It was followed his left hand twitching some, his fingers curling slightly before he finally released a soft groan, as if he was disappointed to be waking up. The sound of her resulting giggle had one eye peek open, seeing her seated and staring at him - the sight jarred him some, both eyes opening with a sense of confusion.

"Morning sleepyhead," she teased, watching him stretch with another groan, only to sit up right after.

"What were you starin' at me for?" It was too early for her teasing, rubbing his eyes before drawing in a deep breath and smelling the aftermath of the night before. Then it all flooded back to him, tensing slightly at the memory of it - her tears, how he'd hurt her.

Kagome could read him better than anyone, seeing him tense and become slightly uncomfortable, "I was just watching you sleep, I don't get to often. You're always up before me," the statement was spoken with a gentle authenticity, "Everything alright?" One of her hands reached out to run over his shoulder, seeing his gaze avert hers, "Don't be like that," she scolded, brows furrowing. 

It was then that she took her own pause and stance of tension. He must have been angry with her for last night, for crying and making him stop; he didn't get to finish last night and she'd heard that it could be painful to be so wound up without release. 

"I should be asking you that," his voice finally broke through her sudden panic, "If you're alright," he added, finally turning his gaze towards her and taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He'd been worried when he saw those tears, terrified that he had done something wrong; he knew that it could have hurt for her, but it seemed like it was more than painful. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her, especially in that type of situation, and to see her react so viscerally, it brought doubt to him. What if that happened every time? Would it ever feel good for her? The sound of her releasing a sigh had his own train of thought come to a halt.

On her face was that of the guilt and embarrassment she felt, "I'm alright, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for last night, I-"

"I already told ya there was nothing to apologize for," his ears seemed to droop some, amber gaze looking down to the floor as he kept her hand clutched against his chest. Giving his hand a squeeze, Kagome moved them, pushing him onto his back and her laying on his chest.

"It didn't hurt that bad," she began, keeping her gaze averted from his, simply letting her ear rest against his heart and listen to the even rhythm, "There was more to it than that. I was overcome with this realization of what was happening and how it was with you; how I never thought it would be. I'd resigned myself to the fact that you were out of my reach for so long, while fighting Naraku and when I had been stuck in my time," she paused then, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him, her raven hair cascading over her shoulder and the top of her breast, which was then exposed and bare, "So, when I realized it was happening - actually happening, I was overcome with this wave of relief and happiness, I guess?"

There was a sense of relief of his own that crashed over him when she explained herself, realizing that the pain was only a small part of what happened. He didn't know what to say, simply giving her hand a squeeze and lifting to to his lips, placing a lingering kiss to her wrist, "I never thought it'd happen, either," the statement was made plainly, the Hanyou now being the one to turn to his side and prop himself up on his own elbow. They faced each other now, Kagome able to see how Inuyasha was scanning her features, as she was sure she was doing the same, "I understand what you felt, Kagome. I feel it every day, when I wake up and see you here, next to me." 

It was inevitable, the flush to her cheeks and the swelling of her heart as she listened to him open up to her just a little bit more, "I'm here, just like you are for me."

There it was, that contagious smile that seemed to creep from her own face onto his own. She could feel his fingers playing with her own, peering down to watch how gentle he was with her. With her head canted, she peered back up at him, only to lean forward and place a kiss to his lips. It was soft at first, but it became obvious that it held other intentions behind it as her tongue pushed forward against his lips for entry. Happily, Inuyasha allowed it, soon taking control of the kiss by nipping at her lower lip, drawing a soft whimper from his wife. He released her hand then, lifting to cup her cheek and draw her closer, causing Kagome to move so both of her hands were on the futon in front of her, propping up her torso. 

Before things got too far, it was the Hanyou that pulled away, brushing his nose against one of her cheeks before reminding her of the time, "We should get up - you have training with Kaede, remember?" His head was farther from her then, seeing a slightly dazed look come over Kagome's face, filled with a slight bit of mischief. A brow lifted then, eyeing her slightly with questioning, "What are you thinking about, woman? I only see a look like that when you try to reach for my ears in public."

"We should play hookie today," she suggested, her hand then running down the front of his chest, then his stomach before making it's final destination at his pelvis.

Inuyasha basked in her touch, but he couldn't hide that same confusion from his face, "What's 'playing hookie'? Is that some sort of weird ga-ahh," his statement was cut off by Kagome's finger running up beneath the length of his shaft, causing him to release a choked sound of surprise. 

"Looks like someone else is awake," she teased, stating how his cock was already erect and hard. Wrapping her hand around the girth of him, she began slow, deliberate strokes, causing the Hanyou's breathing to become heavy and soft sounds of need to leave him, "It's not a game. It just means that you skip whatever prior engagements you have without telling anyone."

"Fuck," it was the only word that he could think of, letting it growl out of him as he pushed his hips up against her hand. Seeing him so desperate had Kagome's own need building, as knowing that she could bring him to this state with just her hand was enough for her, "K-Kagome." Growling out her name, he held himself up on both of his elbows, now able to look down and see just what she was doing. Just the sight of her hand, too small to wrap around his entire girth, was enough to have him come undone right then and there. The visual, mixed with her intoxicating scent, it had his core tighten, already on his way to finding himself close to finishing. He could tell she was enjoying this torment, gripping a little tighter at the head to draw a low groan that held all the desperation he felt n that moment.

Leaning closer to him, the miko kept her lips a mere inch from his own, "So, what do you say?" Her hand stopped their motions right in the middle of his shaft and simply felt his heartbeat thrumming against her palm. The temptation of her lips so close, mixed with her sudden boldness and her hand around his cock, it was almost too much. Then her voice entered his ears once again, setting out a proposition he couldn't possibly refuse, "We could stay here all day," a kiss was finally placed to his lips, quick and teasing, "And finish where we left off last night."

A very primal sound left him, rumbling deep in his chest as he reached a hand out to grip her throat possessively, pulling her closer against him so he could take control of whatever they were doing. The kiss was bruising almost, making it so it was Kagome's turn to released a soft whine of surprise and excitement.

Pushing her back onto the futon, it caused her to release his cock and instead grip onto his shoulders. It didn't take long of Inuyasha to situate himself between her thighs, his hardened cock sliding between her folds ad feeling just how wet she was. Knowing she was so wet already had another growl leave him, finding her lips once again, but kept his hand on her throat - a sign of dominance. Such a display had Kagome release a moan, enjoying the implication and meaning behind such a simple action.

"I can't wait," his voice was once again low and husky, coated in a heated desire as he managed to do so between kisses, "Fuck woman, I need you," those few moments inside of her the night before were like bliss, though he was too concerned with Kagome to really take it in. Breaking the kiss, she cupped his cheeks and simply looked up into his molten gaze, so filled with that need he said he had. Breathing heavily, she simply nodded, giving him permission to move forward and take her as he wanted, as he was supposed to the night before.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Inuyasha released her throat to grip his cock, only peering down at it to line himself up before starting to push in. Their gaze locked once again, Kagome drawing in a gasp at the sudden intrusion and stretch that happened, "Kagome..." he whispered her name, making sure she was comfortable.

"More. You can go farther," she whimpered, though it didn't sound nearly as pained as the night before. There was a sting, but not nearly what it was before they had to stop last night. It was evident to her that he listened as she felt him stretch farther into her, causing her back to arch some, tensing her body involuntarily. Instinctively, Inuyasha paused there, letting her become accustomed to him before she gave him a small nod of encouragement.

Finally, after a good few minutes, he was full sheathed inside of her, his pelvis hitting against the inside of her thighs. Her breathing was heavy, and so was his, shutting his eyes tightly to keep himself for moving them too fast. This was in Kagome's hands, she was in control and he was simply there to listen - as difficult as it was. With a steady breath, he opened his eyes, seeing her peering up at him with all of the love she held for him; it shocked him for a moment, drowning in it until he allowed his own eyes to mirror the same, "Inuyasha, you can move," she assured him, running one hand down to his chest. 

With a slow movement of his hips, he pulled them back to the head before pushing back in, still keeping them slow. Another gasp was drawn in by the woman beneath him, releasing it with a high-pitched moan. It felt good, though there was still discomfort on her end.

_Fuck, she's so tight._

The thought flitted through his head as he began to slowly pick up the pace. The warmth of her deliciously wrapped around his cock, a sensation he'd never felt before; he cursed himself for waiting this long to have like this. His head fell forward, pressing against her shoulder as he released a deep groan, already feeling that core warm up with the need to release. He hadn't been able to finish last time, but he made sure he would this time. It seemed Kagome was just as determined, feeling her walls clench around him suddenly - Kami, she was trying to kill him. His teeth gently bit down on her shoulder, not enough to break the skin, but enough to try and keep himself under control for a bit longer. Yelping, Kagome arched her back into him, the sensation of pain mixed with this new pleasure stimulating her in ways she didn't think we possible.

Their moans were like a chorus, and if Inuyasha had any ability to give a single fuck, he would be thankful their hut was out of the way from the village. The last thing he needed was to know that their neighbors were listening, and he knew Kagome would feel the same way.

It was like he was hitting every spot within her, keeping her stretched but because of that, able to touch every part. Her whimpers had turned from whimpers, to moans to cries of desire, the discomfort having dissipated completely and leaving her with nothing but euphoria, "Inuyasha," she gasped, running her hands into his hair as he kept his head dug into her shoulder, "I think I'm close." That was enough for Inuyasha to find his own need for release, hanging on the edge of it.

"I'm-" he was about to tell her he was right there with her, but before he could even finish the sentence, his body tensed, bottoming out within her as he finally came. A choked groan left him as he suddenly felt her walls clench around him even tighter, a similar choked sound coming from his lover beneath him. The grip on his hair was proof that she had finished alongside him, and that seemed to only make it more pleasurable. Slowly, he gyrated his hips against her after the initial wave of euphoria hit him, "Holy...fuck, Kagome," through heavy pants, he collapsed on top of her, almost all of his weight crushing her for a few moments until he propped himself up some. 

Peering down at her, she looked wrecked, though it almost seemed to crude a word for her. A clawed hand pushed some hair from her face, cradling the crown of her head as he kissed her, slow and loving, with Kagome happily returning it with a hum, "You'll be the death of me, woman," he mused against her lips, "Felt my heart leap from my chest for a moment there."

Offering him a giggle, she released his hair and placed her hands on his neck, "Mmm, what a way to go," she replied, smirking up at him before releasing a shocked gasp at the sudden jolt of her husband's hips, "Are you still-"

"Half-Youkai, remember..." he mumbled, though it was only filled with a heated need for her, "Do you plan to 'play hookie' tomorrow, too?" The question was separated by kisses that trailed down her neck to her throat, Kagome easily letting her head fall back to give him better access.

"I didn't plan on it," the way she spoke seemed highly distracted.

With a wicked grin, the Hanyou lifted his head to catch her gaze with his own, "You should, because I'm gunna make sure you can't walk tomorrow," Kagome's eyes widened at that, jaw hanging open slightly before she felt him give another teasing thrust. She knew better than to challenge him, she knew it was a promise he was willing to keep. 


	8. Bow-Legged

Just sitting up was a chore. Every muscle seemed to ache, only barely managing to climb to her feet and make her way to the corner of the room where her kosode was tossed. It took much longer than it typically did, needing to grab a hold of the wall to bend over and grab it from the floor. 

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to walk today," the rugged tenor of her husband's voice broke through the otherwise silent hut, causing Kagome to peer over her shoulder with a glare. Though, it didn't seem to deter the Hanyou, lips pulled into a very smug smirk as he remained laying on his stomach, head resting on his forearms he had crossed in front of him. The glare didn't recede until she started to let it wander, attention running over the span of his back and how his long, silver locks seemed to shine in the sunlight. Each muscle was defined and easy to see, even in the resting position he held - proof of a life filled with the need to survive and fight for the right to exist. Even farther down the line of his back, she saw the dip before the sculpture of his ass, not covered by the blanket that they shared; well, she typically stole all of. Not that it seemed to matter, Kagome swore Inuyasha was basically a walking radiator. 

She stopped her gaze there for a moment before finally letting herself examine his legs, lean and unassuming. It would be hard to guess that they were able to have him bound up to however many feet he could get up in the air. The glare had disappeared by the time she found his feet, only to be distracted and pulled from the slight trance she'd put herself in.

"You gunna stare all day or come back to bed? Or, I guess I should say 'try' to come back to bed," he teased, offering a soft scoff which set Kagome back into a slight state of annoyance.

"I can walk just fine, thank you very much!" Feigned confidence filled her tone, taking one step and tensing at the soreness that radiated throughout her core and thighs. Her hand remained on the wall, her face following her body's lead by tensing and showing a sense of discomfort. With a small whimper, she took another step, looking slightly ridiculous and highly uncomfortable as she did so. Even still, her stubbornness continued, attempting to put on that façade of confidence and did so mostly, if not for the higher pitch to her voice, as well as the light quiver of attempting to hide he discomfort she felt, "I'm going to go make breakfast."

Still, each step was taken at a painfully slow rate, wobbling and trembling whenever her foot made contact with the floor. Holding her hand against the wall, she kept her balance that way, knowing she could possibly collapse otherwise. 

"Keh, and she calls me stubborn," he mumbled lowly, narrowing his gaze towards his wife as she continued to make her way to the fire pit. Rolling his eyes, he climbed to his feet, sliding on his hakama before spotting a darkened blotch on the fabric of the futon.

_I thought I'd smelled blood._

Brows furrowed in thought of how they would get that stain out, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he easily caught up to Kagome, "I'll start the fire - at this rate you won't get it done by evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is my normal pace," it was obvious now that her stubbornness and resolve had diminished completely, voice wavering with teeth clenched as she kept trying to move her feet - one in front of the other.

_What did he do to me?! This can't be normal!_

"What time did you say you needed to be at Kaede's?" The question had her eyes widen and her body stiffen even more - there was no way she could go into the village like this. The teasing from Miroku alone would be ruthless enough, and it wasn't as if it wasn't obvious as to what it was from. 

"Oh no..." she groaned, finally allowing herself to stop and slide down the wall to a seated position. That in and of itself had her whimpering, her muscles tense and stiff, even as she sat, "How am I supposed to go into the village like this?" A glare was shot towards the Hanyou once again, mahogany holding less warmth in them than normal, as she watched him start to build the fire, "This is your fault!"

"What're you blamin' me for?! I _told_ you, didn't I? I gave you fair warning!" he snapped back, offering his own glare before turning his head to the fire. Even still, he eyed her from the side, lowering his volume but still plenty loud enough for her to hear, "Besides, I didn't hear you complain yesterday. In fact," he turned his head towards her with that same self-satisfied smirk, "As I recall it was _you_ who wanted to keep going, so you brought this on yourself."

A very deep red flush came over her cheeks, shrinking away from her own embarrassment. She hated how right he was - maybe she was too greedy yesterday and was paying the price now.

"Here, let me help you," he grunted, climbing to his feet and making his way over to her, intending to pick her up and bring her to the fire.

As he reached down, she protested, "I don't need your help!" 

"Shut up, would ya?" Ignoring her, he lifted her up by holding one arm beneath the back of her knees and the other cradling her torso against him. Kagome was in too much discomfort to push away or protest, instead simply sinking into his hold as her stubbornness wavered. He was so warm - he always was - it must have been the demon in him that had his temperature to run so high. She could remember the very rare times that she would end up sleeping in his arms while fighting Naraku, she never felt warmer or safer. She would have taken sleeping in his arms than her sleeping bag any day.

But that didn't matter now. No more sleeping bags, just him - she got what she wanted, in the end.

Feeling herself being moved, she winced some, her muscles being maneuvered by her husband as he sat down and set her in his lap, her back against his. With a pot of rice hanging over the fire, she sunk into him completely, "You didn't answer my question - what time do you need to be at Kaede's?"

Pondering for a brief moment, she sighed with a sense of defeat, "There's no way I can go today, I'd just be too distracted," she mused, feeling Inuyasha's arms circle her, pulling her flush against him. The weight of his chin on her shoulder had her leaning her own cheek against his temple, "I guess I have to come up with some excuse as to why I missed yesterday and today," another small pause followed that statement before something came to mind, "Hey, I'm surprised no one's come looking for us. You'd think Sango, Miroku or Shippou would have be nosy enough to see what's going on."

A warm puff of air hit against her collar bone as her Hanyou gave off a scoff of disapproval, "They're lucky they didn't come skulking by. I'd have been pretty pissed off if we got interrupted." 

"Hmm..." the miko pondered, lifting one of her arms, framing Inuyasha's face as she managed to grab an ear. With gentle movement, she rubbed against the soft fur of it. The weight of her husband's head on her shoulder got heavier, telling her that he was sinking into the touch, "Yeah, I wouldn't have been too pleased either; but, maybe I wouldn't be so sore today." Though she couldn't see, a pair of molten amber eyes rolled out of slight irritation.

"Maybe I could tell them that I'm just sore from all of that herb picking I did with Jinenji," she mused, continuing her absent minded touch against his ear, "Like I pulled my back, or something."

"That could be believable, if you didn't walk so bow-legged," he chided, causing her to grip his ear a little bit tighter than was comfortable, shocking the Hanyou in the process, "Hey! Ow! Careful on the ears!"

"Let me hear your grand idea!" she replied, turning her head back towards him with that familiar glare she'd shot him more often than normal this morning.

"Look, why don't I just go into the village today and tell them you're not feeling well, okay?"

"They'll know something's up, or at the very least Kaede will want to come - "

"Inuyasha?! Kagome?! Are you home?" 

The familiar sound of the monk had both Inuyasha and Kagome bristle up like a startled cat, eyes wide with surprise and a sudden sense of extreme anxiousness. The sounds that left them at the realization mimicked their body language with Inuyasha quickly lifting both of them up and off the floor before taking themselve into the bedroom. 

"Are you alright in there?! Kaede's worried!" The monk wasn't a fool, he had some sort of idea as to why the two of them hadn't made an appearance the day before - he even managed to stave off a search party. Yet, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the look on their faces, if it did so arise. The sound of Inyasha's frantic voice seemed to seal his suspicions as true.

"Give me a second, bozu!" Swiftly, he pulled on his kosode, tucking it into his hakama before tossing on his haori and tying up his obi. He could see Kagome struggling to do the same, wincing as she tried to lift her leg to put it into her own clothing. Growling under his breath, he told Kagome to stay put before finally making his way to the front door, "Stupid monk..." the words were just under his breath before he pulled back the mat with a scowl.

Miroku, upon seeing his friend's rather unimpressed face, had a look of amusement and suggestion on his own, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" There was a very stand-offish aura coming from his friend, his arm folded across his chest and his legs stood hip-width apart, as if he was trying to cover the door way and keep him from coming inside.

"What business is it to you?" a quick response that had Miroku grinning out of entertainment.

_That was all the answer I needed._

"Kaede was worried that neither of you were around yesterday, and Sango wanted me to invite you two for breakfast - I'm assuming neither of you have eaten yet?" The question had Inuyasha's stomach give away any semblance of denial, grumbling slightly before peering over his shoulder to see Kagome finally on her feet and dressed. A beat later, he turned his attention back to his friend, though right now all he wanted to do was scream at him to leave.

"I was just about to start making it, but I suppose I can ask Kagome, if she wants to go-"

"Want to go where?" Kagome asked as she managed to make it down a step with only a slight wince, though that didn't mean she still struggled to continue her normal steps to the door.

"Oh, Kagome - are you alright? You look sore," the tone of the monk's voice did hold genuine concern, though it was obvious that he was feigning such innocence. That deep flush returned to Kagome's face, Inuyasha's mirroring hers as they looked at one another to avert their gaze from Miroku. 

"I-uh, pulled something while I was gardening with Jinenji yesterday," she murmured, knowing it was the only excuse that they'd have come up with.

It was then that the monk let up, having enough entertainment for the morning and he was sure that he would poke more fun at Inuyasha later, "Ah, I see. Well, our door is open and breakfast will be ready soon, if you care to join." The monk turned then, loosely waving his hand as he continued down the path towards the village.

Inuyasha peered down at the miko with a knowing look, the other of them sharing it as they both knew that Miroku wasn't an idiot, "Hopefully he keeps it to himself..." the Hanyou muttered, Kagome nodding in agreement, "So, do you wanna go to Sango's?"

With a heavy sigh, Kagome dropped her shoulders some, "May as well, he'll at least tell Sango, if anyone, so we better just go face the music. Maybe I can ask Sango to teach me some sewing today, or something with low impact." 

"Better put on your shoes while I put out the fire, it'll probably take you that long to do so," he teased, only to see his wife stick her tongue out at him in response, "Oi, careful with that. Got you into trouble yesterday."

"You're as bad as Miroku," she stated, though only half joking as the two of them got ready to head into the village.


	9. Baby Talk

It was rare to have all of them together like this, not without a sense of purpose or a meal to share. Shippou had even made an appearance, having come down from his training for a few weeks to spend time with those he considered his family. They all did - their chosen family. The five of them sat in the middle of an open field, the sun beating down hat would have been uncomfortably, if there wasn't a constant breeze or the shade of a few trees to keep the lot of them cool. 

Bouncing Hisui on his knee, Miroku kept the young boy entertained as the twins were kept somewhat busy by the kitsune, showing them his newly learned tricks and pranks. Kagome watched with a sense of hesitance, peering to Sango before speaking somewhat lowly, "Do you think it's a good idea to have Shippou be teaching them that stuff? They could get into some serious trouble."

"C'mon Kagome, don't be so uptight," the statement hadn't been directed towards him. Laying on his back, head resting against his hands that lay crossed to make a crude pillow, he didn't even open his eyes as he continued, "Those pranks are harmless - they're fine. Shippou's been showin' em stuff like this since they barely knew how to walk."

Kagome stiffened at the tone of his voice, how he spoke to her as if she knew nothing, and her brow furrowed. Sango rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, "They're in good hands with Shippou," she started, pulling her hand away and placing it back in her lap.

"Inuyasha isn't the only one who has done growing up, since you left," Miroku teased, expecting a reaction from his friend and rewarded with the hanyou's eyes snapping open and sitting up with a start.

"And just what are you getting at with that, bozu?" the snap of Inuyasha's voice only had the other three chuckling softly in amusement; his temper was as predictable as ever, it seemed. Grumbling, Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest as she straightened in his seat, chin lifted in a slight scowl. It was only because of his wife's hand on his thigh that he allowed his expression to soften, letting her rest it there as she grabbed Sango's attention.

"Hey, isn't it your guys' anniversary soon?" 

The young couple paused and looked at one another, brows lifted as if they'd forgotten, "Uh-" Miroku began, as if he really needed to think about it. Sango's expression mirrored his, both of them thinking more than perhaps they should have needed to.

"I guess so," Sango finally finished, turning her attention back to Kagome, "I suppose we've been so busy with the children that we haven't had the space to really think about things like that," a shrug followed her statement, slightly saddened by the realization of it. Miroku followed with a sigh, hearing the attempt at words in the form of incoherent babbles coming from his son. 

It was soon after Kagome had disappeared, trapped in her own time, that the monk and demon-slayer got married and only a few months after that did she become pregnant. The monk had wasted no time in making sure his wife fulfilled the statement he'd first said to her when they met; she would be the bearer of his child. Inuyasha had been the one to tell Sango, off-handed and flippant, as if she already knew, or that it was obvious. That nose of his didn't seem to miss anything, not that any of them should have been surprised. 

The arrival of the twins had the new and inexperienced parents with their hands full, only finding some reprieve when Inuyasha offered to watch one of them with one parent, while the other managed to find time to nap or grab something to eat. Who knew something so small could be so much work.

It was because of all of that work that the two of them weren't able to do much outside of their daily routine, leaving them to neglect their relationship at times. Of course, that hardly meant that their love had diminished, but it did get a little difficult, especially once Hisui was born. The twins had just started to stop using diapers, but they were still unable to take care of themselves by any means. Adding another child almost made it impossible.

Yet, with Hisui finally almost weened from Sango's breast, it seemed like things were finally slowing down for the two. 

"Well, did you two do anything - y'know, before you had the twins?" Kagome finally asked, keeping her attention between Sango and Miroku, only to see them look at each other once again.

"We went just outside the village, a bit more south, and set up camp for a couple days," Miroku stated, offering his wife a soft smile, "Wasn't much, but it was nice to have just the two of us." Sango's gaze softened, reaching a hand to take her husband's in her own as it was obvious that the two of them had a moment of reminiscing. The sight had Kagome sighing wistfully, filled with her ability to turn things into a hopeless romantic situation. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, still rather uncomfortable with the display of public affection - or rather, still jaded towards them, as if he didn't have his own wife to indulge with. When his eyes found their normal position, he saw his wife looking at him with a gentle smile, finally pulling her hand from his thigh to lean back against both of her hands.

Sango sighed heavily at the reality of their situation, "It'd be lovely to get away for a bit, but leaving the kids with someone would be a handful," she stated blatantly, only to have Kagome not skip a beat. Straightening to a seated position, a wide smile formed on her face, mahogany eyes filled with excited intention.

"Inuaysha and I can babysit!" she exclaimed, only to hear a sound of protest from her husband.

"Like hell I am! I've done my time with babysitting," a reactive response, looking to the woman who had offered up his services with consent, "You're on your own," he added, turning his head away from the group in defiance as he shoved his hands in his sleeve, "Maybe you can get Shippou to help you -"

"Inuyasha..." he knew that tone, eyes widening and his body stiffening, back completely straight and hair standing on end, "Sit, boy."

The beads worked their magic, dragging the hanyou down face first into the ground with a loud yelp, "We're _more_ than happy to help our friends by babysitting for a night," the miko said in a voice so chipper that it was almost as if she hadn't just caused her own husband to eat dirt, "Right, Inuyasha?" her gaze didn't even glance towards him, hearing a groan in defeated agreement.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, the couples face showing an uncomfortable shock at the display they'd witnessed between their friends, "We wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense!" Kagome sang, waving her hand at them in dismissal as she continued her smile, "You guys deserve it. When is you anniversary?" 

Once again, Miroku and Sango peered towards each other, both trying to find the answer in one another, "I think...in a couple days," Miroku spoke, finally offering his wife a smile, "That's right, three days from now." 

"Then it's settled, we'll make the plans on when exactly we'll head over for you to head out," Kagome could hear a low grumble beneath her husband's breath and she turned towards him with a warning glare. Inuyasha flinched away from her, lifting his arm front of his face as if he was trying to shield himself from the piercing scowl his wife directed towards him.

"We can't thank you enough, you two," Sango replied, offering a very genuine smile, "For you to offer is beyond what we ever expect," she added, feeling Kagome take her hand.

"It's what family does, right?" Kagome assured, unable to see how even Inuyasha softened at that statement. 

Family. He never thought he'd have a place within one, but now he was surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him, even though he had a hard time accepting it. The village had accepted him as one of their own, Sango, Miroku and Shippou considering him like a brother; and Kagome - his Kagome - was his wife, a concept so foreign to him that sometimes he found himself lost in thought o try and grasp that it was his ow life he was living, not someone else's.

The sweet moment was broken by a yelp coming from Shippou, seeing the twins dog-piled on the small kitsune, giggling and pulling at his tail and bow, "A little help here!?" A soft laugh was shared between the group before Sango called her girls over. 

"Kin'u, Gyokuto! Leave Shippou alone, it's time to head home," the rest of the adults climbed to their feet, Kagome dusting herself off as she watched the girls listen to their mother, jumping off Shippou with a groan of disappointment before running back to the main group.

One of the twins immediately ran directly to Inuyasha, reaching her arms up in a silent plea to be lifted. Never able to deny them, the hanyou leaned down, picking the young girl up with a grumble before placing her on his shoulders and holding onto her ankles to make sure she stayed secured. Without fail, Kin'u found her hands on his ears, giggling uncontrollably as she tugged at them, "Doggy!" she shrieked with amusement, resulting in a visible wince on the dog demon's expression. Yet, as uncomfortable as he was, there was no snap or snarl, only a hand reaching up to bring the child's vice-like grip from his sensitive appendages. The young girl got the message, replacing her hands in his hair to keep herself stable as the group headed back to Miroku and Sango's.

Miroku released a sharp breath of amusement, "Best hope you two don't end up having a girl," he murmured within Kagome's earshot, causing a soft 'huh?' to leave her as she peered over her shoulder and watched how Inuyasha interacted with the young girl, "She'll be trouble and have Inuyasha wrapped around her finger, I'm sure of it," the monk continued as Kagome felt her heart completely melt at the thought. 

* * *

They'd walked in silence on the way home, Inuyasha keeping his hands in his sleeves as they did so. There was a tension between them, even as they walked into their hut, and it was only making Kagome agitated.

"Are you really that upset?" finally, she asked, only to see her husband peer over his shoulder towards her with a huff. Rolling her eyes, she released a heavy sigh, almost like that of a groan, as she made her way over to her husband, "It's just one night," she mused, placing her hands on his forearms to bring his hands from his sleeves.

"Keh, you weren't here when the twins were born - I meant what I said when I told you I did my time," he rebutted, allowing her to spread his arms enough for her to press herself against him. Loosely, he wrapped his arms around her, finding it harder throughout their time together to refuse much of what she asked of him. Kagome ran her hands over his ribs and up his chest, gently tracing her fingers over the bare skin at the top of his collarbone. Sliding her hands beneath his haori and kosode, she felt the warmth of his skin against her palms with the intent to warm up he hands as well as simply get closer to him.

The coldness of her hands against his skin had him grunting slightly, staring down at her with a knowing look, "Your hands are freezing," like it wasn't completely obvious to the both of them. Typically, she did this out of pure necessity, getting close to him with the sole purpose to warm up her hands; but the mood had shifted. There was more to this touch, letting it wander over his chest as she scraped her nails gently against his flesh.

There it was - that mischievous, enticing look in her eye that told him she had ulterior motives, "C'mon, Inuyasha," she mused, leaning her head forward to press a soft, though purposeful, kiss to his pronounced jawline, "Don't be such a poor sport," she hummed, letting her hands continue to wander down his sides. Reaching his stomach, she pulled her hands away, tugging at his obi only to be stopped by the grip of his hands on her biceps.

"Kagome..." he warned, peering down at her in order to have her pull away and meet his gaze, "You're not playing fair," he snarled in an attempt to intimidate, but it was only met with a soft smirk.

"You look good as a dad, you know," the statement had Inuyasha freezing completely, eyes wide as he kept his attention on his wife's face. It distracted him enough to allow Kagome to loosen his obi enough to have his haori go slack, "I just mean, seeing you with the twins - it's a good look."

A perplexed expression washed over the hanyou's face, never having thought about being a father. Well, he thought about it, but figured it would never be a reality for him; the two of them had never really discussed kids, Kagome holding an assumption that he was hesitant and possibly opposed the option of having them, "W-what are you talking about? Do you want kids?" The sudden feel of her hand pulling his kosode from his hakama had his gripping her hands to halt them, "Kagome," his tone held more seriousness within it.

"With you? Yeah," she said it as if the statement was the most obvious thing in the world, allowing him to hold her hands still as she kept her gaze on his, "What about you? Did you ever think about having kids?" It seemed she'd hit a sensitive subject, or at least a sore spot, as his ears dropped and his gaze averted from her, cheeks flushed slightly.

"Hey, you brought this up," she stated with more force than she'd intended, pulling one of her hands from his to cup his cheek and turn his head back towards her, gaze still averted as she did so, "Look at me, Inuyasha!" she commanded, finally finding his molten amber meeting her deep mahogany. Without a moment to think about it, she knew that look - a look that held a lifetime of rejection and the desire to find a place for him to belong. It harboured a sense of hurt and suffering that Kagome knew she'd never understand fully because she'd never experienced it. That look always broke her heart, to know how much heavy weight her carried from his childhood.

"Technically, you brought it up-" the statement had little fight behind it, moving his hands to her back and resting there loosely. A soft sigh left his wife in response, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest, her arms wrapping his waist to pull him closer to her - an invitation to open up in only a way she could get him to. 

A few beats passed, Inuyasha hesitant to return the hold, as if he suddenly felt he didn't deserve it. Yet, once again, when it came to his miko, he was wrapped around her finger, circling his arms around her and cradling the back of her head, "Why?" the question was posed weakly, holding authentic questioning within it, "You know what it means, if we did. If I-" the feel of Kagome pressing against his hold had him loosening it enough for her lift her head and find his gaze.

"Why wouldn't I?" she challenged, canting her head to the side with a furrowed brow, "You're right. I knew exactly what it meant to be with you," she started, her expression softening before she continued, "It meant I got to be happy - to feel whole..." she mused, keeping her hold around his waist, seeing her hanyou - her husband - look at her with a sense of relief. It didn't last, though, that uncertainty painted on his face as he brought up another worry that wormed into his mind.

"What...what if they look like me?" 

"I hope they do," she replied, barely able to let him finish his sentence as she offering him a bright smile, "A little baby with your ears - are you kidding me?" The tone of her voice held no sarcasm or falsehood, only pure joy at the thought. It caused her husband to scoff, rolling his eyes and averting his gaze once again, as if what she'd said was a complete mockery of his worries.

"You'd be judged for it and they-"

"Inuyasha, the village accepts us; accepts _you,_ " she emphasized, finally having Inuyasha turn to look at her, finding nothing but pure reassurance in her gaze, "And they'd accept the baby we'd have. They'd be protected and welcomed," getting up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his chin, "It wouldn't just be us, either. They'd have Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede...so many people to show it love and support." 

Finally, Inuyasha allowed himself to be comforted, if only a small bit, as he rested his forehead against hers. A silence fell between the two of them, Kagome knowing full well to give Inuyasha the space and to take as much time as he needed. It was the reason she was able to get him to open up as much as he had. Closing her eyes, she simply basked in his hold, his presence, attempting to calm and reassure him - convince him her words were true.

"I thought about it-" he finally stated, answering her question from earlier, "But not much. Didn't see the point," he murmured, opening his eyes to lift his head and press a kiss to her forehead, "Since you've come back, though..." he trailed off, feeling Kagome pull from him to catch his gaze, "I've thought about it more."

"And?" Kagome prodded, though it was ever so forbearing.

"I-" he swallowed slightly, trying to search her gaze for the right answer, "I don't know," the instant he said it, he could feel Kagome's heart dampen, "I mean, I just..." he released a heavy sigh giving her a slight squeeze, "I don't know if I'd be a good dad. I didn't grow up with one, you know that."

"And you think I know how to be a mom?" 

"Well, yeah!" The way he responded, with more force and confidence behind his words, it took Kagome by surprise, "Look at how you are with Shippou; he's basically your kid," he added, releasing a huff of uncertainty, as if that confidence had run out from that statement alone, "You just have this nurturing nature to you, y'know? And I-" 

The taste of her lips had him cut off, the nature of the kiss claiming and commanding. Inuyasha had no choice but to sink into it, lifting a hand to cup her cheek to pull her closer and drink up more of her - a good distraction. It didn't last as long as he wanted as Kagome seemed to have other ideas, breaking the kiss but keeping her lips close to his - a breath away.

"Idiot," she stated, though her tone was almost melancholy. It startled her husband, eyes widening in surprise and heart aching by the word, "You need to give yourself more credit," she continued, showing the confusion Inuyasha felt at the conflicting choice of words. A soft smile gave him some of her contagious reassurance, lips still barely an inch from his own, "I see how you are with the twins - with Hisui. How careful and patient you are with them; they love being around you, they feel safe." It was then that she pulled her hands from his waist, only run them down his sides, finding the warmth of his bare skin beneath her palms, "And if you're not gunna believe me, I guess I'll just have to convince you as often as I need to." With the attempt to lighten the mood, she smiled a little more playfully, though it still held that genuine seriousness she had towards her words.

"Kagome..." he breathed, closing the gap between their lips and letting himself indulge in her taste, "What did I ever do without you?" He knew exactly was he did - he moped and sulked, diving headfirst into what ever could distract him. Now, he could enjoy the present and take in every moment with her.

Instead of responding to his rhetorical question, she nipped at his lower lip, "Now, are you going to let me undress you? Or has all this baby talk ruined the mood?" she teased, receiving a response from the low growl from her husband's throat.

"Takes more than that to keep my hands off you."

"Then, husband, take me to bed."

It wasn't a request, but an order, feeling him obey as he lifted her off her feet and carry her to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't imagine how terrifying parenthood would be to Inuyasha. It's not something he can master with pure physical ability, which is how he usually gets over his obstacles. And poor Kagome, just wanting to see him happy.


	10. Path Less Traveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of the Miroku x Sango stans out there! Though this story will mostly surround InuKag, I wanted to try my hand at a ship I'm not too familiar with. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure we should have left?" As any mother was the first time when leaving her children alone with someone, no matter how trusted they were, Sango was hesitant. It was more than nice for Kagome to offer up herself and Inuyasha to babysit so that she and her husband could have a getaway alone for a night. With Hisui only being a few months old, they had ended up taking him with them, knowing full well that he was far from being able to be away from her. Though the plan had to go alone, only needing to focus on their newborn was much easier without two girls begging for attention on top of that. Strapped to Sango's back in a swaddle, he happily babbled to himself as his parents made their way outside of the village and towards the wilderness. 

"Come now Sango, they are in the excellent hands of our friends. Kagome is a mother by nature, even though she has no children of her own, and you know how much the girls adore their doggy uncle," with genuine reassurance in his tone, he took his wife's hand, squeezing it lightly before lacing their fingers together, "We will only be gone for one night. If I know Inuyasha, he'll tire them out by playing tag with them for a while and they'll sleep through until morning."

"I suppose you're right," Sango conceded, feeling more comfortable knowing that her husband was comfortable enough to leave their daughters alone, "It was so nice of them to offer, I meant it when I said I never expected it. Well, I suppose Kagome offered and roped Inuyasha into it - I feel slightly bad about that."

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said; you know how he is, using words before thinking," he explained pointedly, turning his head towards his wife with a smile, "Besides, he didn't really have a choice - now that Kagome's back, he's on a tight leash, you could say." The comparison had Sango giving her husband a warm chuckle.

Kagome had been back for a couple of months now, and it felt like she had never left, all of them able to pick up where they left off. It had also been like night and day when it came to Inuyasha and his overall demeanor; though he hid it well, everyone who was close to him could tell that he was handling it worse than he portrayed. Whenever Kagome was mentioned, he would either shut down or just leave the conversation, not wanting to broach the subject as if it would tear open a fresh wound. To Miroku and Sango, it was easy to tell that he was lonely.

But it wasn't only Inuyasha who had suffered some when it came to loneliness. Sango, too, missed her pseudo sister, as it as slightly difficult for the demon-slayer to really relate to any other women in the village, as she'd grown up in such a different environment and experienced something that could only be shared with a handful of people. One of them was Kagome. 

"I'm glad she's back," the words left Sango without really thinking, "I missed her more than I thought I did," she added, letting her gaze peer to the ground as the couple walked in stride with one another. Miroku gave a soft hum of understanding, nodding to emphasize his acknowledgment. 

"It was difficult to think about missing her, when we knew we had to be there for the one who missed her the most," Miroku mused, looking ahead as they headed down the path they hadn't seen in three years. 

It lead to a stream that had a clearing close by, making it a great spot to stop for the night and simply just be with one another. It seemed as though it would have seen a popular spot, if it wasn't off the beaten path somewhat, needing to push past brush and wilderness to find it - an easy feat for the two of them.

"Yeah. Above everything else, I'm happy the two of them finally found each other," Sango stated genuinely before lowering her voice to a slightly mocking tone, "Even though it really should have happened sooner."

Miroku chuckled at that, shrugging softly in a response that was paired with his words, "I seem to recall them having a few...obstacles in the way, one of them being Inuyasha's incapability to finesse the complexities of romance." The two of them both thought back to one moment in particular, where it left Inuyasha leaving a giant crater in the ground from the amount of 'sits' that happened - when Inuyasha left to go look for Kikyo.

"You can say that again," Sango stated affirmatively, "I don't know how Kagome stayed so true to him during that time. He was completely insensitive, even I got irritated with him."

"There is no point dwelling on the past. Kagome is back and they've been wed, something I never thought Inuyasha would be interested in, in the first place." Miroku replied, keeping his hand laced with his wife's as they turned off the beaten path and through the brush and branches. 

Pushing it out of the way Miroku made sure to leave a clear path for his wife and newborn son, soon coming across the clearing and seeing it hadn't changed - a relief to the two of them, as they didn't know what to expect. Walking towards the center of the clearing, Miroku dropped the large sack he'd carried upon his back the entire way there. Even with an infant on her back, Sango helped her husband set up the simple shelter of an open-faced tent. It wasn't until Hisui got fussy that she let Miroku take over, releasing their son from the swaddle and bringing him to her chest. 

Sitting down beneath the shelter, she pulled open her kosode to expose her breast, allowing Hisui to latch on and start on his dinner, "You know," she began, lifting her attention from their nursing son to her husband, "As I can recall, we had our own set of obstacles, didn't we?" 

Miroku paused for a moment, having been in the middle of making a small fire pit for the night, peering up at his wife with a somewhat clueless expression on his face, "Did we?" 

The obliviousness had Sango scoffing out of slight irritation, "You're joking, right? You can't think of _anything?_ " she pressed, face now showing that disbelief that shone through her irritation. The monk took a moment to ponder, peering up to the sky as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm, nope," he stated confidently, only to have Sango give him a very blatant reminder.

"How about that wandering hand of yours?!" 

It was then that Miroku froze, cheeks flushing red out of embarrassment and nervousness that he'd legitimately angered his wife, "Ah, yes. I suppose that could be one of them," he began before moving from the pit to crouch down in front of his nursing wife, "But now my hands are yours and yours alone, my beloved." He cooed, taking one of her hands within both of his own as if to emphasize, "There is no other woman for me, and there never will be."

With a huff, Sango turned her face away from him, leaving it there for a moment before she finally spoke, "Three children later, I should hope so." 

With hands still holding her own, Miroku sighed softly before letting a smile grace his lips, "As I'd said about our friends, let's not dwell on the past, Sango. Regardless of the obstacles we faced, we found one another and now have three wonderful children." The sight of Sango holding his son to his breast warmed his heart more than anything in the world; she'd become the mother of his children. For no one but his children, Miroku let go of Sango's hand and ran his own over the top of their son's head. 

Conceding to her husband's words, Sango's demeanor softened as she noticed the pure joy and adoration in Miroku's eyes. Similar to herself at times, lost in the realization that they'd managed to find some semblance of normalcy after everything that they'd been through. Together, they'd soothed each other's scars and quelled the nightmares that sometimes plagued them of memories past. With a warm sigh, she realized Hisui had his fill and was simply looking up at his father with a large, toothless smile and reaching his arms up as if to grab at something. Miroku offered Hisui one of his fingers, feeling the attempt of the infant wrapping his fingers around it. 

They'd began to become slightly lost in the moment as if both of them were thinking the same thing. Three years ago, they'd all assumed they'd face death head-on and become a sacrifice in hopes of a better world. Though Miroku had asked Sango to become his wife, should they survive, it had felt like a pipe dream at the time. The world was so dark back then, holding nothing but evil and malice with Naraku being the one infecting everything he touched. So much had changed that it almost felt like a fever dream, like it never actually happened. Now, their lives were quiet and had some form of structure when it came to how they spent their days, something that had been so foreign to them when the two of them had just met.

At the same time, the two parents lifted their heads to meet each other's gaze with the same warmth that they held towards their new life. A kiss was shared, gentle in nature but holding so much within it regardless. Breaking away after a few moments, Miroku climbed to his feet with a soft grunt, "Better finish this fire pit before it gets too dark out." With a nod, Sango closed her kosode and grabbed a spare cloth she'd brought to sling over her shoulder. Holding Hisui upright, she rested him against that same shoulder before gently patting his back to burp him.

* * *

The sound of wood cracking matched the smell of fresh smoke as the fire built up more than enough for them to find warmth and cook their dinner. It was reminiscent of old times when their party of six traveled around in search of the Sacred Jewel shards. How many nights did they sit around a fire just like this one? And would they ever need to do something like that again? A piece of Sango almost hoped so, as so many of those nights had been filled with laughter - a light in the darkness. 

The weight of her husband's arm around her shoulders brought great comfort as she remained pressed against him, their newborn son sleeping peacefully in a large swaddle of blankets in the shelter right by them. With the two of them looking to the sky, Miroku noticed a shooting star that vanished just as soon as it'd shown itself, "Make a wish," he murmured, suddenly feeling Sango rest a hand on his cheek and pulling his face closer to her.

"How can I possibly wish for something, when I have everything I've ever wanted right here?" Low and sultry, yet full of a sense of complete adoration, Sango's voice had Miroku's heart skip a beat. How this woman still made him feel like an anxious boy, he'd never know but absolutely relished in it. With lips pulled into a crooked grin, he found himself leaning closer to her, enough so that their noses brushed against one another. With a palm so warm, Sango held his cheek intending to pull him even closer.

"Sango..." Her name fell from his lips like honey, coating her heart and warming her core at the sound. 

Their lips met with a low hum that came from the demon-slayer, now having lifted her other hand to cup his neck out of the need to have him closer. A tightening grip of his arm around her shoulders brought her closer to him, indulging in their kiss and taking his time with savoring her taste - it was so rare that they had time. 

It was unlikely that Hisui would wake up, having been changed and fed right before he fell asleep. From what his parents knew, they at least had a couple of hours to entertain their more primal desires and they were prepared to not waste a moment of it. It was Sango who pushed them forward, moving to straddle his hips and bring herself closer to him more comfortably. Instincts took over the two of them, Miroku's famously wandering hands finding a home on her backside - one cheek in each hand. Previous results had him with a slap to the face, but a reward was bestowed upon him instead of being blessed by the sound of his wife's soft moan. That sound was like a victory ballad, holding the knowledge that none other would be able to make her feel the way he did.

A woman who knew what she wanted, Sango pressed her hips against his own with great intention and was not surprised by the hardening yearning that she felt. It didn't take much for the monk to become overtaken by desire, especially when it came to his wife - his warrior maiden. Gently, she pushed on his chest to lay him down upon the blanket that they'd been sitting on, Miroku happily complying as he ran his hands from her ass to her waist. She followed him, leaning forward to rest her hands on either side of his head. With a teasing roll of her hips, she managed to draw a heated moan from the man beneath her as a smirk of playfulness ghosted her lips. 

Pulling at the knot of his robe, lithe fingers managed to toy with it enough to free the fabric from its binds, causing the cloth to go slack and make it easier for her to start undressing him. There were no protests made the monk, instead following suit by reaching up to her wrap skirt and easily pulling the tie free. It left her in nothing but her long yukata, the familiar print of pink and magenta running over it and accenting the tone of her skin so beautifully. The firelight bounced off her figure, illuminating her in this mystical glow that Miroku couldn't help but feel blessed to be in the presence of. 

The obvious change in temperature became noticeable when his wife straightened herself, watching as she pulled at the obi of her yukata and slid it from her shoulders. It left her in nothing else, her body revealed to him in that same mystique he'd been basking in before. 

The dim light of the fire made it hard to see, but Miroku has memorized her body so many times that he didn't need to. After three children, her hips had gotten wider and her thighs holding more weight than they used to. Etched in her lower stomach were faint, light stretch marks that only emphasized the fact that she was the mother to his children; he loved those scars and wanted to see more in their future. Though the marks were there, her waist was still trim, cinched in, and still packed with muscle that came from years of hard work and skill. A new mother, her breasts were larger than normal, able to feed the small life that remained sound asleep nearby. 

She could see him staring, his eyes wandering over her body with a hunger in his eyes that Sango only used to her advantage. Reaching a hand between them, she ran it over the bulge of his cock beneath the slackened robes, offering a coy smirk with challenge. A familiar groan left him, pushing his hips up against her hand as he began to remove his clothing completely, tossing it to the side with reckless abandon. 

Now it was her turn to devour him with her gaze, scanning over his chest and torso as her hands, with finger splayed, ran from his shoulders to his pelvis. Her touch burned his skin in the best of ways, his own hands finding themselves on her thighs and gripping as if to try and ground himself to something. That thought left him completely as Sango's hands wrapped the girth of him, one resting above the other as both stroked the length of him in one, slow and fluid motion. A choked groan hitched in Miroku's throat, involuntarily pushing his hips up against her hand as encouragement for more, "S-Sango..." he breathed, letting his head fall back against the blanket. 

Teeth took her lower lip between them, always pleased to see the power she held over her husband. Knowing that, regardless of how many women he'd taken to be, she was his last and his best, "Mm, yes my dear monk?" A torturous, teasing tone hung from her words, causing the man beneath her to give off another groan. 

It took much more will than he deemed necessary to lift his head and open his eyes, taking in the sight of his beloved. Her eyes clouded with lust as her hands continued to move in slow, stroking motions, beckoning him to want more - so much more, "You are beauty incarnate..." he breathed, though it was through heavy panting in an attempt to keep his mind in this realm of reality. 

Through all of her intent to tease, his words broke some of her resolve. Cheeks flushed to match the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as her hands stalled for a moment, "Please..." he added, hands trailing up her ribs and towards her back, only to slide down her spine and find their place on her ass once again, "I need more of you."

How could she deny him? His voice so sweet and like velvet, asking for more of her. Three years of marriage and he still managed to make her swoon. 

Releasing her hold on him, Sango felt their weight shift as Miroku propped himself up on his elbows. It made it easier for the demon-slayer to capture his lips in another kiss, deep and needy as it was emphasized with a moan. Shifting his weight to one elbow, he allowed his free hand to cup her cheek, gently nipping at her lower lip as they continued to share their taste of one another. 

"Miroku..." it was more of a whine than a moan at this point, the pooling of heat between her thighs starting to burn through her core and into her chest. There wasn't much more Miroku could do to respond aside from gasp as he felt the slick of her press against the underside of his shaft. Unintentionally, Sango moved her hips in such a way that her folds slid up the length of him and down again. The desperate, low moan that escaped the monk's lips had her doing the same in response. Strands of her chocolate brown hair slid between his fingers as he gripped them at the base of her neck, tugging with enough force to expose more of her throat.

Hungry lips, famished by his standards, took to her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses that trailed over as much as he could. The sudden movement had Sango releasing a cry of desire, now moving her hips in a gyrating motion to have her clit press against the hardness of him, "Miroku!" His name was held in a gasp as she felt his lips wrap around one of her nipples, the strength of his arms wrapping around her waist as he moved to a more comfortable seating position, "Uhn-" Her breasts were much more sensitive than normal, slightly swollen by constant nursing. Though this as not the same - so far from it that Sango could only think about just how much it caused her to yearn for more, "Please...Miroku-" she begged, reaching a hand between them to grip the length of him, "Take me..." 

Without any more hesitation, she positioned herself, holding him upright before she began to sink onto him. All-encompassing, the relief had her throwing her head back with another cry as her husband pulled from her breast to release a choked groan and rest his forehead against her chest, "S-Sango - Kami...you're still so-" his hips pushed up into her then, meeting her own as they began a rhythm. 

Arms remained wrapped around her waist, holding her close to make sure he was able to feel as much of her as possible. Each time they meet, flesh against flesh, Sango released a loud cry of euphoria. Too often did they need to try and remain quiet as they snuck in some intimacy while all three children were asleep. Not now. Not this time. The echo of her desire rang through their site and Miroku only encouraged it with his own voluminous vocalization of the intense need for his wife.

Sango's hands rested on his shoulders as her knees remained planted to the ground, keeping herself straddled to make it easier to come down onto him. It was an even pace, but Miroku wanted - no needed - more. Harder. Faster. Deeper. He wanted more of those sounds to come from her, wanted to see her face more clearly as she met her end.

To his wife's surprise, he flipped them with her now on her back, peering up at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Without hesitation, Miroku began a faster rhythm, propping himself up on his arms as he thrust himself into her over and over. With a deep gasp, Sango's back arched against him, digging her heels into the ground below her while her nails dug into the blanket at her side.

More often than not, Miroku was a gentle lover - intuitive and sweet; but with the moment of freedom having arisen, he took the opportunity to indulge in a more aggressive approach. It would be a long while until he would be able to hear these addictive sounds from his wife again so he knew not to waste the opportunity. 

Their union was filled with a symphony of moans, gasps, and cries in the throes of their passion breaking through the silence of the wilderness. Anyone close enough would be able to hear the insatiable need that they had for one another. If anyone were to find them, it was up for debate whether or not they would stop. At that moment, Sango would curse him if he stopped for anything, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her climax. 

"Don't stop," she gasped, repeating that phrase over and over again as she gripped his forearms and wrapped her legs around his hips, able to feel each of his working muscles beneath them, "Don't stop. Don't stop."

Miroku would never dream of it.

With Sango's back still arched, her husband sat back on his heels, legs spread enough for him to get the best range of motion. With her legs around his hips, her ass was off the blanket giving Miroku the perfect leverage to hold her waist and pull him against her as he trusted forward. As if it weren't possible, he'd managed to get deeper within her with each slap of them coming together. A shriek was his reward, his wife holding onto the blanket below her for dear life as he continued to hit a certain spot over and over again, "I'm so close. I'm-oh, Kami I'm-" A soaring cry left her then, clenching her walls around him as her whole body tensed at the sensation. Eyes shut tight, she left herself become slightly lightheaded as she held a breath for longer than she realized, only wanting to focus on the feeling that coursed through her. 

Miroku didn't stop, finding himself so close to his own end - the sobs of his wife made it that much easier, "Sango, I-" 

His thrusts became more erratic, not having an even rhythm as they did previously, and much more frantic in nature until eventually, he fell over his own cliff of euphoria. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against her chest, still holding onto her thighs with a bruising grip. He filled her with all he had, shuddering as he began to come down and meet her in the clouds. 

Both of them could be heard gasping for air, thankful for the breeze that came through the campsite to cool them down from such intense heat. The two of them had gone limp then, Sango resting against the blanket fully as Miroku moved so he was situated comfortably between her thighs. Gentle, aimless kisses were placed to her collar bone and neck in between hot breaths, "I love you," he heard her murmur, lifting his head to meet her gaze with a bright smile.

"As I love you, dear Sango," he replied, propping himself up on his elbows to press a much more subdued kiss to her lips. The weak hold of her hands against his cheeks told him he'd done his job right and that perhaps they would need to leave a little bit earlier in the morning to compensate for the stiffness he was sure both of them would be feeling. 

Allowing her head to fall to the side, she could see Hisui was still fast asleep, "He can sleep through anything if he wants to, can't he?" Sango mused, feeling her husband's loving kisses against her neck and jawline.

"Don't jinx it," he teased in return, hearing his wife's soft hum as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mmm, I hope you know I don't plan to leave you any time soon," he mused against the shell of her ear. Releasing her hold on him, she turned her head towards him so they were face to face.

"I wouldn't let you even if you did," she combatted, causing her husband's familiar almost goofy smile to pull at the corners of his lips, "Do you plan to take me again?" Such a question has Miroku straightening some, eyes showing his shock before they narrowed, as if mimicking a predator.

"Give me some time and I will," he purred, pressing a kiss to her jawline, nipping right at the edge of her jawbone.

* * *

With a low sigh, she sunk into her husband's hold a little further while watching the two young girls manage to take up their entire futon, "I hope Sango and Miroku are having a good time," Kagome mused, keeping the volume of her voice low as to not wake the children. With their futon completely occupied, Kagome had taken to sitting in Inuyasha's lap as he sat back against a wall. 

His eyes remained closed as he replied rather bluntly, "I'd rather not think about what they're doin' right about now..." Kagome couldn't help but smirk at his statement, pressing herself back against his chest as his arms held her close, circling her like a barrier of protection. His chin was rested on her shoulder, basically dead weight as he tried to find some semblance of sleep. 

They'd spent the running around and playing games, causing the girls to crash rather early and heavily. Inuyasha's specialty - tiring out kids as his energy more than rivaled their own. A couple of rounds of tag usually did the trick, as it did today. 

Gentle fingers scratched against his jawline idly, Kagome's touch seeming to lull him even further into slumber, "I wouldn't mind sleeping together like this more..." she mused before feeling the hanyou turn his head and brush his nose against her neck, "In your arms, completely enveloped by you."

A golden eye peeked open, only to close soon after as he gave a low hum of agreeance, "That can happen, you know - just need to ask." Hell, she didn't even need to ask. if she sat down in his lap and just stayed there, he wouldn't put up any form of fight.

There was a slow increase of weight being pressed against the side of his head and, after realizing he'd been waiting for a response, found that his wife had fallen asleep just as hard as the twins did. Giving her one more squeeze, he adjusted her so she would be more pressed against his chest and he could rest his chin on the top of her head. 

If Kagome was this tired after one day with human children, he could only imagine how exhausted she would be if she had to chase after a child that held any demon blood.

Before long, with the help of her even breathing and the smell of her drifting around him like a sweet perfume, Inuyasha let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter Preview:** Somehow, Kagome manages to convince Inuyasha to let her come along for an extermination in place of Miroku. What memories come up for them as they continue as they'd started so many years ago - just the two of them.


	11. Just Like Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place approximately five months after Kagome's return.

In stride, the two walked hand in hand, allowing the seasons to bring about an abundance of orange and red. Leaves fell to the ground around them, the cracking of dried ones following with every step they took. Holding hands wasn't much of a staple of affection in this time but Kagome had always been happy to carry that part of the future with her. Inuyasha didn't understand it much at first but had come to realize it made Kagome happy, and that was really all that mattered. With a beige shawl draped over Kagome's shoulders, it meant the wind was cooler and the air crisper. Fall had finally arrived and Kagome couldn't be happier - it had always been her favourite season. It meant the start of warm drinks and hot fires, snuggled up with those she loved as the rain poured or the wind howled. The contrast of what happened outside versus what it was like inside made it feel just that much cozier. 

Yet, without fail, Inuyasha pulled his hand away just as they reached the top of one of the main hills that ran towards the heart of the village. Kagome, always reluctant, allowed him to do so with the knowledge as to why he wasn't too keen on people seeing them too close to one another. It had been a large point of contingency for a while, with the miko finally calling him out and asking why.

* * *

"Alright! What's going on here?!" Her voice had been stern and filled with frustration, folding her arms across her chest with a furrowed brow, "Why do you always let go of my hand when we get close to the village?" It was straight to the point, all of it directed towards her husband who stared at her wide-eyed with surprise from her sudden outburst. Thankfully, Kagome had enough restraint to wait until they made it closer to their home to finally let loose whatever had been on her mind.

"In fact, why don't you ever touch me or kiss me when we're around other people! And don't say people don't do it here; Sango and Miroku show affection in public all of the time!" The only times he was ever affectionate somewhat publicly, was only if they were in the safety of Kaede, Sango and Miroku's, or their own home; either that or in their presence far outside of the village. 

"Uh - I -" Inuyasha was stuck on what to say or how to explain it. Words. They were his downfall. He was never good with them and she should have known that, right? That wasn't even completely true, he was fine with words if it didn't surround feelings. Feelings. Emotions. That whole department was a struggle for him in every aspect.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?!" She continued, her voice becoming more aggressive with each passing question.

"What?! No! I could never-" Finally, he managed to form some sort of complete sentence.

"Then _why_?!" 

"Because I don't want you to be the one shamed!" The words left him almost involuntary, fueled by the desire to make sure she knew it wasn't because of her. He spoke them so affirmatively that it had Kagome freeze in her place, looking over his features with even more confusion than before.

"What?" it was much softer in tone than before, standing barely a foot from him. Her once offensive stance, fists clenched and teeth practically bared at him, receded into a softer expression. Even without him continuing, she knew exactly what he meant and it broke her heart. 

"I-I know that we're accepted here - that people know," he took a step towards her then, Kagome immediately lifting her hands to cup his neck to draw him closer, "But knowing is different than seeing. They could be-" he released a curt sigh, "They could be just accepting us because they don't think they ever have to see it." Both of his hands covered her own, thumb brushing the back of one as he continued, "You're a hanyou's wife, Kagome. I just want to make sure you're safe from as much of what comes with that as possible."

Releasing his hold of her hands, he ran them down her shoulders to hold onto her biceps gently, again letting his thumb caress where they lay, "Inuyasha..." she breathed, shaking her head with eyes catching his most intently, "You know I don't care about that-"

"But I care, Kagome. Just-" his grip tightened on her some, eyes closing for a moment as he tried to keep his temper at bay. Not because of her. Not because she was asking this of him, but because he knew that it was necessary, even if she didn't realize it, "Just please, trust me on this, okay?" 

With every fiber of her being, she wanted to argue - to try and make him see that she didn't care and they would face it together. But the look in his eyes, the pleading look that he only ever got when they were in the midst of looking for jewel shards, begging her to stay away from whatever danger he felt she could be incredibly hurt from - that he couldn't _protect_ her from. There were very few things that he couldn't keep her safe from and the opinions of others was one of them. 

It was with a small nod that she conceded, running her hands down the front of his chest, "Okay..." she breathed, feeling him noticeably relax his grip on her as he leaned his forehead against her own, "But you'll still do that stuff if we're with close friends, right?" A smile formed on the hanyou's lips, nodding in agreement before brushing their noses against one another, "Good."

"And even more when we're alone," he added, taking one of his hands to cup her cheek and place a slow kiss to her lips, one that Kagome happily sank into.

* * *

Rounding the corner to their friend's home, Kagome didn't need Inuyasha's ears to hear the screaming coming from their within it. Nothing too out of the ordinary, a child's cries and tantrum were sure to be in full effect. Over what, neither of them knew but they were on their way to find out.

They had been wondering why Miroku wanted to head out on an exorcism so late in the day, but the crying gave the couple the answer they'd been looking for. Seeing Miroku open the door, it was obvious that he was exhausted, lids heavy as a yawn left him.

"Miroku?" Kagome called out, seeing the monk lift his head and give a tired smile, "Is everything alright in there?" 

"Yeah, sounds like one of our exorcisms in there," Inuyasha added, seeing Miroku peer over his shoulder as another screech echoed out into the open air. 

Turning his attention back to his friends, he gave a rather simple answer, "One of the twins is sick with some sort of stomach problem. Sango is going to take her to Kaede today. I was hoping it would just be something she ate, which is why I asked us to leave a little later; but she's still fairly ill." Miroku paused, the sight of his even more exhausted wife flashing in his mind before guilt took him, "I don't feel right leaving Sango alone with that."

"Why don't I go instead?" Kagome chimed it, seeing a surprise dash over both of the men's faces, "Yeah! I can go with Inuyasha so you can stay home and help Sango. Whadya say?" 

With a low grumble, her husband folded his arms across his chest, "I dunno..." the words were obviously held within a pondering thought.

"Awe, c'mon! It'll be fun. Think of it as a date," Kagome chirped, gripping the sleeve of her husband's haori as if to say the decision had already been made. Neither of the men seemed to oppose the idea, Miroku looking actually quite thankful for the suggestion.

A few more moments of silence was enough to give her the answer she wanted, "Then it's settled! I'll let Kaede know that I'll be away for the new few days - you said it would be a two-day trip, right?" Inuyasha simply gave her a nod before peering towards Miroku, "We'll make sure to bring you back your fair share." Kagome added, tugging on her husband's sleeve to pull him in the direction of Kaede's hut, "C'mon, Inuyasha! Let's go." 

Without much choice, he followed his wife, the two of them finding their stride as Kagome did so with a giant smile on her face, "It's not that exciting, y'know." The hanyou reminded her, once again placing his hands in his sleeves as they continued on their path.

"Maybe for you, it isn't, but I haven't left the village since I got here. It'd be nice to have some change of scenery."

Inuyasha hadn't even thought about that. Ever since she'd come back, Kagome'd been thrown into the ways of the Miko, trying her best to acclimate to becoming someone who fit in. But she was so much more than a Miko - much more than a simple village woman. There was a pang of guilt that clutched at his heart at the realization, "Well, maybe you should come on more, then."

The sudden change in tune had his wife looking towards him, offering him a skeptical smile, "Oh yeah? You think you can tolerate me for that long?"

"Keh. Don't be stupid. We have three years to make up for, remember?"

The statement had Kagome's smile forming into a genuine one, so tempted to offer some sort of touch but refrained, "You're right."

* * *

"Y'know, if you just got on my back it wouldn't take as long. I just take that long usually because both Miroku and I don't like the idea of being that close to each other," they'd just reached the outskirts of the village, Kagome holding a small bag on her back, similar to the bright yellow one she used to carry around, but not as well constructed. 

"Mmm, no. I think the walk will do me good. Besides," she looked up at him then, a fondness plastered on her face, "It makes it feel like old times. Y'know, at the start of everything, it was just you and me. No shippo, no Miroku, no Sango, or Kilala. Just us." 

Inuyasha couldn't help but let a smile pass over his lips, mirroring her look of fondness at the memories, "Granted, we didn't like each other's company as much, or at all when it came to you." Kagome teased, thinking back to how the two had a hard time being in each other's presence at the start of their budding relationship.

"Keh. I enjoyed your company, even though you talked a lot," he replied, giving her a teasing grin, "You were the first person who seemed totally fine to be around me - who tolerated my presence and didn't exile me for being what I am." The two of them were on a beaten path, but it didn't seem to be used much. Feeling as though they wouldn't be seen, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his own. There wasn't another village for a couple of miles, and he didn't smell nor hear anyone else. 

"You were just...emotionally stunted," she joked, seeing her husband rolling his eyes as she laced their fingers together and wrapped her free arm around his bicep as they walked, "Now look at us. Who'da thunk, huh?" 

A small, amused scoff left him, "Yeah," it was a miracle he hadn't ended up killing her - if it hadn't been for Kaede and the beads around his neck, he could have ended up never finding that one person who could give him everything and more than what the jewel ever could. 

Peering up at the sky, it started to get dark much earlier than normal, a side effect of colder months, "Hmmm, we should probably set up camp somewhere," he mused, grabbing his wife without warning and bounding into the air, up a cliffside and completely off the path. A startled yelp left the priestess, knowing full well he would never drop her but she hadn't expected it.

"Where are we going?" Attention lifted to her husband with expectancy.

"Somewhere out of the way. Wouldn't want people stumbling across our camp," he stated, managing to find a flatbed of dirt and touching down there. It was atop a cliff and much out of the way, no beaten paths around. Setting her feet on the ground, she scanned the area as if Inuyasha hadn't already done so before they even landed. 

"This'll do nicely. Good idea." Kagome agreed, turning to her husband with a thankful smile, "I can get a fire going, if you catch us some dinner."

Though he was hesitant to leave her alone, he knew they needed some sort of food for the night; and it wasn't as though she was unarmed, "Fine. But I won't be far." he stated reluctantly before leaning down to give her a chaste kiss to the lips. As soon as the kiss was over, he bounded away in search of food.

* * *

It felt like just yesterday that sleeping under the stars was a norm, constantly needing to make fires and scavenge for food for five people and one large cat. This was much more simple with just the two of them, happily having their fill of rabbit before settling down for the night. Kagome had been prepared to make a makeshift bed on the ground, figuring that her husband would want them to sleep separately, in case someone happened to sneak-up on them. Yet, before she could even bring out the blanket she'd brought, Kagome was dragged into her husband's arms. 

"I thought you said-" she began, though was hardly going to argue if this is what he wanted.

"I don't sleep during these things, not much anyway." Pressing her back against his chest, he enveloped her as his chin took its familiar spot on her shoulder, "If I hear someone coming, I'll let you know."

Giving an affirmative nod, she sunk back into him, immediately feeling the warmth of his body against her own. The fire rat haori seemed to keep their temperature comfortable, not too hot or cold.

Almost finding slumber, she was pulled back to the world of the wakeful by her husband's voice, "Kagome..." he seemed unsure, as if he didn't even want to broach the subject he was about to say, "When we get the village, you need to make sure that no one even gets a hint that we could be married, okay? It's really important. You're a miko now and if they found out you've married me, let alone laid with me, it can get real ugly." 

Kagome could do nothing but listen intently, hearing the seriousness in her husband's tone as they sat together, pressed against the trunk of a tree, "What do you and Miroku usually tell them? I'm sure people find it odd to see a monk with a demon of any kind." 

A low hum left him, followed by a nod of acknowledgment, "He basically just tells them that I've got some sort of spiritual tie to him. That I'm only there because he's able to control me," he paused, releasing a heavy sigh, "Like a dog." 

Kagome's heart broke then, turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek, "I'm sorry..." she breathed against his skin, feeling him lean into the touch of her nose against his cheek, "I hate that it needs to be that way - it's not fair."

"It's the only way we can convince a lot of villages to have us help them. Sometimes, people are fine with it, but only because they don't care who's doing the saving, even if it's someone like me." His tone was somber, trying to hide the fact that, even though he was used to it, it still hurt him in some small way. 

"Is that what you want me to be when we get to the village? Your handler?" she mused, feeling him wrap his arms tighter around her. There was frustration in her gaze and she peered into the fire, "I don't like the thought of that."

How he deserved someone like Kagome, he'd never know. Someone who didn't care about his hanyou blood and loved all sides of him - even defended him when people would make jabs at him for it. He didn't enjoy the thought of needing to hide their relationship from people, either. However, this was a bit more serious than just being driven out of a village, it could mean Kagome could get hurt. Nosing the collar of her kosode to the side slightly, he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin there, "Out of anyone, you're the closest person to that being a fact," he murmured against her skin, even allowing a grin to pass over his lips at the statement. It even made Kagome's lips pull into a ghost of a smile, know just how much truth there was in that statement, "I know it isn't ideal, but it's necessary."

With one of her hands, she reached up, her arm framing his face as she gently placed it on the ear farthest from her. It was a gentle rub that started, causing her husband to sink into her completely, "Mmm, Kagome..." he murmured, not really knowing the purpose of saying it.

"I hate how this world treats you. I hate knowing that this is what you've had to deal with your whole life. It hurts me to think about how alone you've been and how three years of that loneliness was because of me," she mused, feeling her husband tense some, his head lifting from her shoulder and freeing his ear from her grasp. He knew better than to ask why she cared so much, as the answer was obvious, "I just..." her gaze never left the fire as she continued, her hand dropping to take one of his and hold it to her heart, "I love you, so much. I can't understand how someone couldn't." 

_I love you._

It was odd to think about, but neither of them had actually said the words to one another. Perhaps there was no need to when it came to them, at least when it came to Inuyasha's standpoint. They'd shown that love to one another again and again but, hearing them, it hit within his heart differently. Kagome had barely even realized what she's said, simply keeping her gaze at the fire as the silence built up between them. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable, a type of silence that could only be cherished between those who loved one another.

"Kagome, I-" it was only then that the priestess tore her attention from the fire to look up at him with a hum of questioning, "I love you." 

She stiffened for a moment, heart pounding in her chest at the realization that he'd actually said those words to her. Three words. Eight letters. It took her a moment to realize what she'd said herself, before coming back around and understanding that he was returning them. 

Turning in his arms, she straddled him, wanting to see him better, "Say it again," she whispered, letting her hands come up to cup his cheeks, "Please." How long had she been wanting to hear those words from him? It felt like her entire life at this point. And when he did say them, she wasn't able to savour them, as it took her by surprise. Leaning her head closer to his, only a breath away by the end of it, she let one of her fingers brush his bottom lip.

"Is it not obvious?" he asked, having placed his hands on her waist to keep her close against him. The smell of her enveloped him, making it difficult to think - the touch of her finger didn't help much either, "How much I love you?" 

"No, it's plenty obvious, I just-" she offered him a slightly nervous, though very excited, smile, "Never thought you'd say it. I used t-" she stopped herself then, a flush of red coming over her cheeks as she realized what she had almost confessed to. Instead, she ran her hands down the front of his chest, "I love you," she breathed before finally closing the gap and capturing his lips in a slow, tender kiss. A kiss that showed him just how much she meant those words, how she cherished them completely. 

It lingered, the two of them indulging in the taste of one another with Inuyasha bringing his hand to her cheek to draw her closer. How appropriate it was, to have them say those words to one another under the open sky, in front of a fire. The same circumstances that they'd found their love under, it was finally confessed in words years later. There was no desire to go farther, no wandering hands pulling at fabric, just pure need to stay in the moment. A love that seemed impossible, had somehow become something that was destined.

After a few minutes, they found the will to come away from one another. Even still, they kept their faces close, both of them mirroring the smiles on their faces. 

"What did you used to do?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, running his hands up her back and down to her waist in an attempt to touch as much of as possible for the time being, seeing as he would be without it once they got to the village.

"Hm?" she hummed, having forgotten most things as she came back to reality after their kiss.

"You said you used to do something. What was it?" He asked, giving her another smaller peck to her lips as if to tide himself over until he could indulge in her some more.

Kagome took a moment to recall what she'd said before her mind fell into all things Inuyasha, "Oh. Uh-" That same blush came over her cheeks as she averted her gaze from him, finding his piercing amber to be too much for her and her embarrassment. 

"I used to dream about you saying it to me. How you would say it, and when." Her face grew hotter as she admitted to him what she thought she'd never do. The touch of his finger on her chin, gently coaxing her to look at him met some resistance until she gave in and met his gaze. Inuyasha didn't think he could adore her any more than he did, but then she would say or do something like this, something that told him her heart had always belonged to him, and he would fall deeper in love with her. 

"How'd I say it? In your dream. Tell me."

"Inuyasha, I'm already embarrassed I even-" he pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her newly defensive words from going any further.

"I wanna know," he was dead serious and that only seemed to make Kagome more nervous to even think about revealing more than what she already had.

A soft whimper of discomfort left her, toying with the hem of his haori to distract herself somewhat, "You'd..." she stopped and released another small whimper, "I don't know. You'd just look at me, say my name, and tell me that you loved me. Then you'd kiss me after - every time." Her gaze averted from his once again, body tense from the immense amount of embarrassment she felt. She purposefully left out the fact that it was mostly after he'd left to go find Kikyo that those dreams would come forth, there was no point in opening that can of worms - not now.

Instead of making her look at him again, he simply pressed a kiss right by where her jaw met her ear, pressing her body flush against his own, "I loved you then, y'know. I don't know when it started exactly, but it happened sooner than I realized." The sound of his voice right against her ear had her heart fluttering, especially when it was saying things she'd never expected him to say. Her hands ran up from his chest to his neck, cupping both sides as his lips ghosted over her jawline.

Kagome swallowed some, suddenly seeing her husband's gaze looking into her own, half-lidded and oh so warm, "Inuyasha..." she breathed, feeling him brush some hair behind the ear he'd just whispered into.

"Kagome, I love you," just like in her dreams, though they were never in the same position they were now. Always standing across from one another, typically by the well after she'd said she was going home for a couple of days. Never had she ever dreamed of them being married, his heart on his sleeve only for her. He pulled her in for a kiss afterward - that's what she said she dreamed of, right? The words, followed by a kiss.

Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. It was much more than what she'd dreamed, but so much better, feeling the strength of his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him. One hand cradled the back of her head as if to make sure they wouldn't end this kiss any time soon. 

The kiss ended with Kagome giving his lower lip a small nip between her teeth, offering a dazed look of devotion before returning the words, "I love you. I love you as you are, as a half-demon." That was how the whole conversation started, wasn't it? Her telling him how she hated seeing him hurt just because of his mixed blood.

Within his eyes was a melted heart that had once been so guarded just for the sake of survival. The woman in his arms made him realize there was more to life than just surviving - it was worth living, "Kagome..."

They stayed like that all night, simply indulging in the taste of each other's lips while whispering sweet nothings to one another. Under the stars, they were completely content with just that.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the village, Inuyasha instructing her to walk ahead of him to make it seem like they weren't equal in status. As much as it pained her, she did as she was told, walking ahead of him as they started down the path that lead there. Even just passing some travelers on the way, Inuyasha could hear whispers of disbelief.

_"A Miko with a demon? She must be cursed."_

_"How could a lovely Miko like that keep such beastly company?"_

It was lucky that Kagome couldn't hear the mutters that took place beneath their breath. As used to it as he was, he realized his wife wasn't as exposed to it as they had once been. 

In their travels to collect the Sacred Jewel shards, they seemed to be much more welcomed. No one seemed too concerned with Inuyasha's presence. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was because they had her, a monk, and an experienced demon-slayer. Now, it was just the two of them, fewer people to keep a sense of higher regard for their silver-haired companion.

Reaching the headman's home, she peered back towards Inuyasha before turning to catch the attention of the actual man who was in charge of the village, "Excuse me? We've heard word that you are having trouble with some demons." 

Lifting his attention to her, he narrowed his gaze towards the man who stood behind her, "Aye..." he mused, letting his attention drift back to Kagome, "I must say, I've never seen a Miko keep the company of such..." his head nodded in Inuyasha's direction, "Filthy creatures." 

The statement had Kagome's spine straighten, clenching her fist that was hidden why the sleeves of her kosode. The statement barely even phased the hanyou, though he could easily sense the anger building in his wife's chest, "This is my travel companion and protector. I have purified him to become under my control and because of that, is to be _respected_." Swiftly changing the subject, she brought it back to the task at hand, "Now, are you going to let us help you with this demon, or not?" 

As determined as ever, Kagome folded her arms across her chest, hip pressed out as if she were impatiently waiting for an answer. It was obvious that the headman was reluctant to give them the time of day, but knew it would be best to simply let them handle it.

"Too many of my people have been slaughtered. Do you truly believe you can help us?" 

Kagome nodded affirmatively, "Yes. We have plenty of experience with this sort of thing."

With a low grumble, the headman narrowed his gaze once again, though this time it was completely on Kagome, "What will it cost us?"

The question threw Kagome off some, then realized that Miroku and Inuyasha were in the _business_ of demon extermination, "Uhm," she faltered some, trying to think of something reasonable quickly, "A-A sack of rice and a barrel of produce, as well as a place to stay for the night." 

The headman remained quiet for a moment, mulling the price over before giving a nod, "That seems like a fair price, should you succeed."

Just as the headman spoke, Kagome could hear her husband sniffing the air behind her. Peering over her shoulder she could see his eyes shifting, brows furrowed in thought before he spoke, "It's headed this way." 

"Get everyone inside, now," Kagome's voice was self-assured and authoritative, only emphasized when a loud screech came from the wilderness that surrounded the area, "I said _now!_ " 

With a start, the headman gave the orders, which caused a telephone effect of villagers screaming the same thing. Kagome turned to where her husband was now facing, suddenly seeing a giant bear demon crash through the trees.

"That's it!" The headman shouted, pointing at it frantically and with immense fear in his eyes, "That's the demon!" 

Pulling Tessaiga from its sheath, he rested it the now giant sword on his shoulder, "That's it? This is gonna be too easy." It was an ego she hadn't seen from him since she'd arrived, as there was no need for it. The element of battle and challenge was his to own - it's where he shined. 

Kagome watched as he simply began to take casual steps towards the demon, grabbing her bow and quiver as a precaution before following after him, "Kagome." His name left her lips authoritatively, "Stay here." And with that, he sped ahead before jumping into the air, leaving Kagome to do nothing but make sure that the villagers were safe and doing as she instructed. 

* * *

It took hardly any effort to turn the demon into nothing but dust and memory, Inuyasha coming back in record time with the bear's fang as proof that it'd been slain. Regardless of what Inuyasha looked like, the villagers thanked him and Kagome for helping them, the headman included. With a warm meal in their bellies, the two of them kept relatively to themselves until they were lead to where they would be staying for the night. 

"Lady priestess, this is where you will be staying. I assume your ward needs no bed." 

Before Kagome could even begin to defend him, Inuyasha chimed in, "I don't sleep." It was a statement, but also a warning, letting the host know that he would be watching - protecting. Giving the pair an anxious bow, he said goodnight and swiftly made his exit.

Without a word, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with something akin to an unspoken scolding. They needn't speak to understand one another by this point; Kagome knew he was warning her to keep her mouth shut. 

Nodding his head towards the room, he spoke only a few words, "Sleep. I'll be outside." All she could give was a reluctant nod. No kiss goodnight, not even a touch; she hated this.

Walking into the room, she saw a futon, a pillow, and a blanket, nothing else. With a huff, she leaned down and started to drag the futon to the door, trying to get as close to him as she could without being able to touch him. Climbing into bed, she pulled the covers over her and tried to get as much sleep as she could before morning. 

"Goodnight," she whispered just loud enough for his ears to pick up on. What she couldn't see was the soft grin that pulled at his lips nor feel the warmth that radiated in his chest.


	12. New Moon Nights

The start of their journey back had been awkward, Kagome feeling a large pit in her gut from what had happened the night before. They'd treated him so poorly, like some sort of animal. It pained her to know that he had to wait outside while she slept (well, she didn't really sleep) in a warm room with a futon and blanket. They were supposed to be equal, husband and wife. That's how it was with every other marriage. Well, no. Not in the Feudal Era, but it was often the women who didn't get the same treatment. At least human wives got to share a room with their husband, regardless of the circumstances. Not them, though. Not in the real world, outside of their safe haven that was their village. 

The reality of their situation had hit her harder than she'd thought, as she always knew how the world treated Inuyasha - how they treated hanyou in general. Yet, facing a very real circumstance of him being treated as less-than, just because of who or what he was, it hurt her. Didn't they know he had been the one to destroy Naraku? That he was one of the main reasons why the Sacred Jewel was banished from the world? The two of them had sacrificed so much for their world, for the people in it, and Inuyasha more than most. 

If they could, she would ask to hop on his back and quicken their pace to get home within the day. But he had to carry their payment back, Kagome having taken as much as she could to help with the load, despite her husband's assurances that he could carry it all. 

Inuyasha knew his wife enough to know that there was something eating her - the lack of conversation was a huge signal. He wasn't oblivious to how hard it had been for Kagome to let the villagers treat him in such a way. Her heart was so large, able to feel for others, and take their emotions upon herself in hopes of baring some of the weight. She had been the first person he'd ever met who was able to hold so many emotions so gracefully; how they'd managed to find love with one another made no sense to him when he thought of it that way. He couldn't even handle his own emotions, let alone someone else's - well, aside from hers.

"Kagome, we gotta stop soon," the first words spoken between them in the last hour or two. All Kagome did was look over her shoulder with a nod.

"Do you have to keep walking behind me?" she asked, voice timid and holding all of the hurt that she felt for him. How could he deny her with her tone holding such an authentic plea? 

Quickening his pace, he started to walk beside her as his response, "Should we stop at the same place?" he asked, peering up to see they were close to the cliffside they'd set up camp at the night before last.

"Sure," Kagome's tone seemed indifferent, trying (and failing miserably) to keep her disappointment at bay. What had supposed to be a fun little adventure had turned into something almost depressing. To know Inuyasha had to deal with this every time, it hurt her heart. Maybe she shouldn't have offered to go with him. Maybe it was best that she just stayed in the safety of the village.

"Hey. Stop with the face, would ya?" Inuyasha scolded, peering down at her with a rather stern look, "It's not a big deal. I've slept outside most of my life, what was one more night?" 

A sharp, obviously frustrated sigh left her, "It _is_ a big deal," she snapped, fists clenched as they continued down the main road. The slight outburst was cathartic, managing to reign herself back into a more level-headed state, "I just want us to get home." 

"Would you cut it out already?!" it was his turn to snap, having Kagome stop and look up at him with complete shock. He wanted to keep going, but he was aware of their surroundings, in the middle of the main road, where anyone could see them arguing. Releasing a frustrated growl, he jumped up and out of her sight, which left Kagome slightly terrified. Was he about to leave her here?

"Inuyasha?!" she called out desperately, only to feel herself being hoisted into the air by him shortly after. 

As quickly as she was lifted into the air, she was placed back on her feet in the same area as they'd stopped on their way to their job. Before she asked what he meant by his outburst, Inuyasha elaborated, "The last thing I need is you sulking because of what happened." The words were affirmative, holding the desire for finality, "It makes me feel like shit knowing that it hurts you as much as it does when there's nothing I can do about it." Kagome was left speechless, looking up at him with a sense of regretful realization as well as noticing how well he was expressing his _feelings_ , as crude as his words were, "So just get over it. It's the way things are - I've accepted it." He was being more abrasive with her than he'd been in a long time, amber looking to her with an intensity that burned into her heart, spreading to her soul.

"I-" she didn't know what else to say. She hadn't thought of that, how seeing her in such a way would make him feel, knowing that she was angry about a situation they couldn't change.

"I _told_ you about what would happen if you were with me. I _told_ you what to expect and you said you didn't care."

"I don't-"

"Yes. You do." he interjected, "You care _too much_."

Kagome let her gaze fall to the ground - he was right. She always cared; always took on what others were feeling. None more than Inuyasha. His soul was her own, as far as she was concerned.

But, it was selfish of her to make it about herself, to make her the victim of the situation; though it was out of love, it wasn't really her place to sulk. Inuyasha was the one discriminated against, not her - not if she were alone. It didn't matter if Inuyasha was with her or not, he would be treated the same.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say, tone meek but authentic in its meaning, "I didn't think-"

She didn't think what? That her sulking would do anything other than show just how much she loved him? How badly she wanted to protect him like he had countless times?

"I'm sorry," she resigned to say, leaving it at that while finding his gaze once again, noticing that he'd never broken his on her.

"Just-" his fists clenched, finally turning his head away from her to avert his gaze.

"I wasn't thinking about how it affected you or how you felt," Kagome stated, thinking it was the best way to make it clear that she understood what he was saying, "I was just thinking about how it affected me when it's really not my place to...really." Hesitantly, she reached out to take one of his hands in both of hers, feeling how clenched it was within them, "You're right. I need to...accept it. As hard as it is for me to do so, I know I need to. And, yeah, I do care. I care a lot because of who you are to me, how much you mean to me."

Inuyasha's hand slacked in her hold, reaching for one of her own hands to grasp properly, "I know that's why," he stated, voice having gone softer, "I don't want you to have to carry that with you all of the time. It can end up killing you."

Just as it had his mother. 

Taking a step towards him, Kagome conceded with a nod. Pulling her closer, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, cradling the back of her head as he did so. Kagome easily sank into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she dug her head into his chest, "I'll try," she agreed, offering that promise to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply holding onto one another and allowing themselves to reign in their emotions enough to find some sort of comfort for the night.

"Can I lay in your lap tonight?" The question had Kagome thinking back to when he'd first asked that. It was a new moon and she'd just found out what that meant; he was human those nights. The response she gave him was a simple nod.

"We gotta start a fire, though," she replied, reluctantly leaving the warmth of his chest to look up at him.

"I can start it," he offered, knowing they wouldn't need to catch food for the night, as they had brought some back with them. Cupping her cheek, he leaned his head down to rest his forehead against hers. Both of them were reluctant, but after a moment or two, they managed to come away from one another. 

* * *

It didn't take long for the fire to build and only a bit longer than that to cook and eat their dinner. The tension between them had dimmed since their conversation, but there was still a lingering discomfort that Kagome could feel hanging overhead. Sitting back against a tree, her legs out in front of her, she absentmindedly toyed with some of her husband's hair. Fingers ran over the crown of his head, gently scratching in the attempt to soothe him. He hadn't slept in two days with Kagome not being much better, having only drifted in and out of sleep the night before. Though her fingers moved, her gaze was not on him, instead looking to the darkness of the forest, unknowing of what could be lurking, if anything at all. 

A blanket was draped over her shoulders, as the fire gave some warmth but not enough to truly melt the chill in her bones. 

"It's almost a new moon..." she mused, seeing the faint sliver of light lurking in the sky above them. She'd half expected to hear her husband's voice, able to tell her exactly how many days left until that happened. But when it didn't come, Kagome dropped her gaze to his head on her lap, only to see his eyes closed and his breath drawing in and out to and even rhythm.

_He's asleep!_

A warmth grew in her chest at the thought, knowing that he wouldn't have done so if he didn't trust her or feel safe. Never having stopped the motion of her hands, she brushed back his bangs only to pet over his forehead, over the top of his head, and down as far as she could until she met her own thigh. 

_I've rarely seen him so peaceful. He must be exhausted._

With a new heaviness in her heart, she shook her head faintly, thinking about what he had done for them on a daily basis. How, if there had needed to be some sort of guard, he had always been the one to offer to stay awake. He would always tell her that her heart was big, that it was the largest he'd ever known; but he never acknowledged himself or his own heart. Perhaps it wasn't as obvious, but he would show it in different ways, even if his approach could be a bit brash.

Unable to help herself, she leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead with the hopes of being gentle enough not to wake him. The attempts had failed when she heard a soft groan leave him, ears twitching before his eyes began to slowly open, "Huh? How long was I asleep?"

"Only a couple minutes," The volume of her voice was just above a whisper, "Go back to sleep, Inuyasha. I'll stay awake." 

All she got were his eyes opening wider, staring up at her with only the remnants of exhaustion she thought he held. Though she was already leaned over, her face close to his, the pressure of his hand on the back of her head kept her where she was. Not pushing away, she was rewarded with a kiss from her husband, gentle and lingering, "You think I'm gonna let you stay up by yourself?" He mused against her lips. A warm chuckle left her as a response.

"You just did," she teased, knowing it was hardly any time at all that he had. An infamous grumble left her husband, averting his gaze by turning his head and nuzzling it into her lap a bit more, "How much do you sleep? Truly."

"Whadya mean?" he didn't turn to look at her, closing his eyes to rest them. With her not continuing her soothing touch, he wasn't likely to fall back asleep.

"I mean, in general. How much do you sleep? You were seemingly always awake when we were hunting for shards. You haven't slept properly in three days. Is that normal? Do you stay awake when I sleep?" 

"Sometimes. I dunno. I don't need a lot of sleep," he replied, somewhat defensively, "Never have. Never could afford to."

"Even when we're home?" Such a genuine question, not intending to pry.

"Yeah. I-" It was then that he opened his eyes and found hers starting at him intently, "I wanna make sure you're still there, that's all." A very real flush burned through his cheeks, "I don't do it as much anymore but there's the odd time." Kagome gave him a warm, inviting smile, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Now sleep. For me?" Her hands began their idle touching as she straightened herself, though still keeping her head turned down to watch him, "Just for a little while."

What she wanted to add was that she rarely ever got to see him so peaceful, never got to really study him to her heart's content without his searing, amber smolder staring back at her. How many times did he get that luxury? Of her sleeping form just completely content as he let his sight and touch explore to _his_ heart's content. Kagome was an extremely heavy sleeper when she was tired enough, and having been back in the feudal era, her days were long and exhausting. 

Obvious reluctance was etched into her husband's face, brows furrowed and lips pursed in thought as if he intended to find the right words to tell her off. Instead, he gave a soft huff, as if he was silently giving in to what she asked of him. Closing his eyes once again, he relaxed into her touches, trying his best to act as if he were asleep, just for her.

* * *

Sleep definitely did not come to Inuyasha a few days later, as it never did on new moon nights. He'd made sure he was home well before the sun went down, having purposefully rejected a job that Miroku had heard about. Of course, the monk understood beyond any reasonable doubt the reason behind Inuyasha's decision. He took his usual spot against the wall by the futon, Tessaiga resting against his chest as he sat crossed legged and shoved his hands in his sleeves. Even though the sword did nothing much aside from being a rusty piece of metal on these nights, it was still a comfort to have the sword pressed against him. 

"Where is she?" he muttered, finding himself still alone well past dark. Kagome had left earlier in the morning than usual that day, apparently needing to be present for a birth. Kaeda had mentioned the woman who was in labor had a difficult pregnancy previously and would need all available hands. Still, he didn't expect her to be this late. He couldn't recall Sango's deliveries taking that long.

Almost as if he'd summoned her, he heard the sliding door open and the soft padding of feet headed towards the main area of their home. If he'd been in his normal state, he could have heard her from at least at the bottom of the hill they'd lived off of. Right now, it felt like his ears were full of cotton, muffled and dulled - he hated that feeling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called out as she threw her blood-covered clothes into the hamper.

"I'm here," he replied easily, though didn't move from his spot. Wearing a spare kosode and wrap skirt, she padded into their bedroom, immediately realizing why he'd been keeping out of immediate sight. The look on his face was lightly cold, eyeing her with his unusually darkened hues as if he were offended.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Kagome asked, kneeling down in front of him and resting her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry I'm so late. The baby was born feet first, so it was a hard delivery," she explained honestly, giving him a welcoming smile in an attempt to brush off the attempted guilt he tried to put on her. Leaning forward, she got down on her hands and knees to crawl towards him, craning her neck enough so she could give him a soft peck in greeting, "It's a good thing you're human tonight, I don't think you'd appreciate how I smelled otherwise." 

Returning the kiss, he relaxed some, unable to really stay mad when he knew she had plenty of viable reason for staying out later than anticipated, "I'm sure I'll be able to smell it tomorrow," he mused, keeping his voice low and solemn, as he typically acted on nights of the new moon. A bit more moody and emotional, seeing as he had nothing but a human heart to guide him in his actions, Kagome knew not to take it personally.

"Maybe from the hamper, yeah. I washed up and changed before coming back, too. I didn't want to come home with blood and birth all over me," she added before moving to take a seat beside him against the wall with a heavy sigh of relief. Leaning her head back, she let her muscles relax for the first time since that morning. Shoulders fell into a more natural position as her head rolled to the side to look at him, "You gonna stay up?" It was a stupid question that she already knew the answer to, but she always felt like she needed to ask.

"Just like I do every time," the response wasn't curt, nor did it make her feel like she was asking a dumb question. His tone was low and even, holding less grit than when he was in his typical form. There was always something softer about him on nights of the new moon, again probably attributed to the fact that his heart was purely human.

"Mmm," she gave a warm hum, pleasant in nature as she rolled her head back to a straighter position, "I used to stay up, too, during the time when I couldn't get back. I'd think about you even more on those nights." 

All Inuyasha could do was sit and intently listen - they'd shared five of these nights together now and she'd never mentioned that before. Freeing one of his hands from his sleeves, he rested it on her thigh.

"I'd worry. Wonder how you were doing and hoped that you were safe," she added, turning her attention back to him as she placed her own hand over his, "I got really good at reading lunar cycles because of it," she stated, only half-joking as she offered him one of her contagious smiles. Inuyasha couldn't help but offer one back, giving her thigh a soft squeeze in acknowledgment. Taking his hand in both of hers, she let her attention fall to it, taking her time to explore the differences. There wasn't much; the same callouses housed on the same points of his palm. The fingers themselves weren't any shorter, though they looked to be due to the dull, human nails that topped them.

The curious touch was soft and loving as if trying to memorize them when he returned to his hanyou form. It didn't matter if he were human or hanyou, she loved every piece of him and wanted to keep every detail encapsulated in her memory. 

When she was done with his hand, Kagome turned her attention back to his face, seeing him staring intensely at their hands as they remained clasped together. The familiar molten amber had faded into near charcoal, giving him a much less otherworldly aura to him. He was more simple-looking, but still hers. 

"I'd always stay at Miroku and Sango's on these nights, not wanting to be alone," he laced their fingers together then, seeing just how much more alike they seemed without the typical talons he had, "Every night without you was hard, but new moon nights were just that much harder."

"I felt bad that I wasn't there for you," she admitted, only to have his gaze catch hers.

"Keh. You shouldn't. I already told you that isn't your fault," he rebutted, knowing that she held a bit of guilt in thinking that she was the reason they couldn't be together for those three years. Taking his free hand, he cupped her chin, tilting it up so he could give her a reaffirming kiss as if to emphasize his statement. Kagome happily sank into it, smiling against his lips as she took one of her hands to cup his cheek. Feeling her fingertips brush against his human ear, she decided to explore more by taking her index finger and tracing the shell of it. The sensation had a shiver run up his spine, taking his hand from her chin to grip her wrist, "You plannin' on staying up with me?" The question was posed almost like a challenge, brows lifted as such as he kept that same vice-like grip.

"I always do," she replied, offering a playful grin as their faces stayed close to one another. Inuyasha's hand released her wrist to run down her forearm and grip her elbow.

"It's gunna be a longer night than normal, y'know," he continued his challenge keeping his grip on her elbow as she let her hand find its place on his cheek. The entire time, their other hands remained laced together, both of them reluctant to break their grasp. 

"Is it? Guess we better think of something to do," she breathed running her fingers from his cheek to his lips gently, tracing the lower one with her middle finger, "And take our time with it."

A fangless grin pulled at the lips she touched, showing some teeth as he finally released both her elbow and her hand to move Tessaiga from his chest and lean it against the wall. The only thing that made him feel more comfortable than Tessaiga during these nights was Kagome herself and he would happily spend the night with her against his chest instead.

Though he was human, Kagome didn't find him any less strong, at least when it came to holding her. Yes, perhaps he wasn't able to bound long and high distances with her on his back, but as he lifted her into his lap, it still felt as if she was weightless. He'd pressed her back against his chest but with much less innocent intentions than that position held. Placing a hand on her throat, he tugged the collar of her kosode to place very slow, wet kisses to the skin there. She still tasted like herself, not nearly as potent as he was used to, but she was still addictive to him. 

Goosebumps formed all over Kagome's body, effortlessly tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her taste. His lips trailed up to her jawline, nudging his nose against her ear as his hands began to stray. Finding their place on her waist, he ran them up her stomach at a painfully slow rate. With a sharp gasp, Kagome felt both of his hands palm each breast over her fabric. He didn't need to be able to smell her to know just how much heat had pooled between her legs, though he wanted so deeply to be able to. His teeth found her earlobe, nipping ever so lightly in an attempt to get more demure sounds from the woman in his lap. His wish was granted when a soft whimper left her, only to be paired with the sudden feel of her hands gripping his hakama. 

"Kagome..." her name was a breath against the shell of her ear, low and wanting. 

Moving his hands from her breasts, he pulled at the knot of her wrap skirt, followed by her obi. Thankfully, she'd stopped wearing that weird contraption she wore on her breasts beneath clothes. With her kosode falling open, he was able to feel the warmth of her bare skin against his palm, letting one hand find its place back upon her breast. Kagome let her head fall back against his shoulder, worrying her lower lip as another sweet whimper left her. Even in his human form, he could feel the temperature of her body rise, going hot against his own as he ran his free hand down the front of her stomach with a feather-like touch. It was as torturous as it was electrifying, causing her to release the grip on his hakama and instead grip his bicep. 

Lower and lower did his hand trail until he realized she was wearing underwear. A growl left him, not nearly as primal as it typically did, "Why the fuck do you wear these?" he cursed, tugging them upward. The pressure of the tense fabric against her yearning, it had her back arching and a choked moan leave her. Such a reaction was unexpected, causing her husband to pause for a moment before doing the same thing again. A similar sound was his reward, Kagome's grip tightening on his bicep and tugging the fabric of his haori.

"Inuyasha," she whined, trying to press herself harder against the fabric of her underwear. 

"That feel good, woman?" he cooed in her ear, "You want more?" Frantically, Kagome nodded, turning her head towards his own.

"Yes," with a heavy pant, the word left her, causing Inuyasha to give just as she asked. Reaching further down, he pushed the fabric to the side before running his index and middle finger through her folds.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, feeling just how soaked she was against his fingers, "What I would give to smell you right now." He cooed, easily curling his hand enough to push those fingers within her without a thought. The intrusion caused his wife to release a cry of need, head falling back against his shoulder once again, "You have no idea, do you?" he added, pulling his fingers from her to bring some of that slick to her clit, circling it slowly, "How good you smell when you want me - how good you taste."

Kagome could feel it now, his cock pressing against her ass, hard and needy. Purposefully, she pushed back against it as she bit her lower lip with a whine.

"Fuck," he grunted, releasing her breast to place his hand on her throat, "You want it?"

"Mhm," she hummed, nodding her head as much as she could without being hindered by the strong grip of his hand spanning her throat. Without warning, Kagome managed to pull herself away from his grasp, turning to face him completely. It caught Inuyasha by surprise, but he wasn't as possessive as he normally was, which meant that he wasn't about to deny her. Capturing his lips, she began to tug at his obi, slowly and purposefully, not with the typical frenzy that surrounded them in times like these. The kisses themselves were slower, taking the time to explore each other's taste as the priestess' lithe and skilled hands pulled his haori and kosode from his hakama. 

When enough skin was exposed, her hands began to wander, fingertips just grazing over his collarbone and down his sternum. Kagome let her own lips trail over his jawline to his ear, "Are these ears just as sensitive?" she breathed against him, causing her husband to grip her biceps and squeeze. A low chuckle left her, taking the lobe between her teeth as he had previously. She didn't need to have the heightened senses that her husband typically possessed to realize his heart rate had increased. If that hadn't been enough confirmation for her, the choked sound of her name struggling to leave his lips was. 

Lips trailed down his neck then, her hands following a similar path downward with them eventually wanting to hit the same destination. Each kiss was slow, almost painfully so, as Inuyasha loosened his grip on her biceps to rest one on the floor at his side, the other running into her hair at the back of her head. It wasn't pushing or keeping her from moving, instead hint of subtle encouragement as she continued her trail of kisses over his collarbone. The heat of the wetness her mouth left behind had his skin tingling, letting his jaw hang open as he watched how her lips made contact over and over again. Over one pec and then the other before maneuvering her body closer to the floor as she let her lips ghost over his abdomen. 

As her mouth moved, so had her hands, pulling his hakama down just enough to reveal what she had been aiming for since she began her teasing journey. 

"K-Kagome-" he stuttered, breath shaky as he tried to keep himself in some sort of control. 

"Hm?" she asked, feigning innocence as she peeked up at him. One of her hands wrapped around him then, now having propped herself on her elbows to get to the height needed to be comfortable. 

"Damnit," he growled through gritted teeth, pushing his hips up against her hand as if begging for her to stroke him. The way she'd situated herself, with one leg outstretched behind her and the other bent at the knee, had her ass propped up so nicely but still covered by the kosode neither of them had bothered to remove. 

At last, she was face to face with what she'd been working towards. 

With mahogany eyes so full of promise, they peered up at him as she placed that same wet, open-mouthed kiss to the head of him. The tip of her tongue gently flicked against the underside of his cock where the shaft met the head, aiming to keep drawing out the anticipation for as long as possible. No having moved his hand from her hair, Inuyasha couldn't help but tighten his grip, a wanting moan left him. Kagome felt a sense of victory, knowing that she could have him at such a loss for words or coherent thought. 

Wanting to hear more, she wrapped her mouth around his cock completely, releasing a hum of contentment of her own as she did so. With the position she'd situated herself in, it was easy for her to take the hand that had been gripping him and run between her own thighs. 

Her mouth was like heaven, warm and wet with the added sensation of her tongue circling his head whenever she brought herself up from taking as much as she could. Holding his cock with her other hand, she managed to find the rhythm of moving her head while her fingers circled her own clit. Wet sounds came from her mouth as she continued her motions, his cock becoming slick from her saliva. Gods, she would be the death of him. He felt like his heart was pounding right in his head, grunting and groaning as he watched her, unable to look away if he even dared try, "Kagome - shit. You n-need to stop." 

Barely hanging off the edge of the cliff of his desire, he gripped her hair enough to tug her head back. Hearing a popping sound as she was pulled from him, a string of her saliva remained attached to his shaft. A clouded gaze looked up at him, completely overtaken by her need for him. Panting and heady, she whined at the fact that he'd pulled her from him, barely even registering the burn of his grip on her hair. 

So desperate they were for one another, that they hadn't even made it to the futon yet, regardless of the fact that it was only a couple feet from them. 

Hoisting Kagome to her knees, he pulled her closer to him to catch her lips in a much more hungry kiss. A kiss that had them desiring each other's touch with Inuyasha's hands gripping her waist as Kagome's found his shoulders. Sliding them back to his shoulder blades, she caused his haori and kosode to fall from them. Her hands continued to run down as far as they could before it became uncomfortable, eventually needing to wrap her arms around his neck. Lifting his traps and moving his arms to shrug off the clothes she'd slid from him, Kagome could feel every muscle moving against her arms. 

Even as a human, his body held a heat that she happily leeched from. 

Purposeful hands gripped the kosode that hung in the dips of her elbows, Inuyasha wanting his wife to be as exposed as he was. As quickly as she could, she unwrapped her arms, one at a time so as not to lose contact with him entirely. All the while, their lips never left one another, keeping them slow but still wielding a sense of desperation in each one. 

Strong hands gripped her ass, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Moving one hand to her back, he leaned over, having her hanging from him as he crawled the two of them to the futon. It was then, and only then, that he allowed himself to be without the taste of her lips.

Though his aim was to get them onto it fully, he'd only managed to get her back against it causing him to grip her waist and half toss her up farther onto it. The adjustment had Kagome gasping, having little time to make any sort of remark when she realized her husband hadn't followed her. Instead, he remained between her thighs, only sitting up enough that he could tug on the waistband of her underwear, "You're lucky I ain't got any claws, or this'd be torn to shreds," he warned, low and husky with that signature gravel in the low end of his tone. Instead, he simply continued sliding them down and off her legs before tossing them over his shoulder aimlessly. 

"You wouldn't dare," she replied with a feigned sense of threat, though it didn't hold up much considering the circumstance. Inuyasha only gave her a challenging smirk, basically asking her to make a bet with him the next time he had claws.

With force, he wrapped his arms around her thighs from underneath before tugging her closer to him, though still keeping her on the futon. The sudden jolt had the woman beneath him give off a yelp, feeling both exposed and surprised. Keeping his right arm wrapped around her thigh, he brought his head closer to her core. Usually, he was practically drooling from the scent of her and now would have been no different if his nose were the same. She was glistening with the slick of her yearning, making it hard for him to keep himself restrained - a sight only he had the privilege to see, only he had the privilege to cause. 

Taking his index and middle finger, Inuyasha watched as they slid within her effortlessly. Feeling how tight she was just with two fingers, it amazed him that she was able to take any more than that. 

"Mnuh! Inu...yasha!" she preened, only to release a much louder cry as his mouth descended onto her, "Uhn! Yes!" she moaned, reaching for the hand that rested in the crook of her pelvis, arm wrapped around her thigh. The touch of her hand against his had him immediately lacing their fingers together, holding her hand as he continued to lick and suckle against her clit. All the while, he began a very deliberate movement with his fingers, sliding them in and up before pulling out and repeating the same thing. 

The pressure of her hips pressing against his mouth only made him want to go harder, fingers picking up their pace as he flicked his tongue against her clit. 

His mouth was like a god, bringing her closer and closer to nirvana as his mouth made crude, wet noises in his efforts to bring her to her peak. He didn't just use his tongue or his lips, he used every part of his mouth to ensure that she wasn't able to think of anything but him. 

Arching her back off the futon, she realized just how close he'd brought her to that point and quickly. The grip on his hand tightened, the other reaching over her head and gripping the futon beneath her, "Inuyasha! Inu-" she went quiet for a moment, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she climbed up further and further until she rocketed down the other side. A hitched cry left her as a full-body shudder coursed through every nerve in her body. 

The rush of her orgasm coated his tongue and fingers, groaning and humming against her core as he felt her writhe against him. Mouth ever relentless, he continued his ministrations until she begged him to stop, only then pulling away with a grin of pride, "Fuck, even now you taste good."

Pulling his fingers from her, he sucked them clean in the hopes of getting every last drop of her he could get. Kagome barely noticed, thighs collapsing in on each other when he released his hold. An arm was draped over her eyes as if she were afraid to open them. Both of them were panting, but Inuyasha wasn't done with her yet - they still had plenty of time until morning. 

Climbing over her, he practically covered her completely by their size difference. Holding himself up on one arm, he used the other to first spread her thighs for him to comfortably situate himself between and then used the same hand to pull her arm from her face shortly after. He could see why she'd hidden her gaze from him, seeing just how completely lost she was in their shared euphoria, "Inuyasha..." she whimpered, voice weak from her constant moaning, "It's...too much..."

Like hell it was. He knew she'd taken more and for much longer. 

"We're not done, Kagome." The words themselves could have been taken as aggressive, but the way he'd said them, almost gentle and more so coaxing. It only seemed more that way as he dropped to his elbow, turning his arm for her to rest her head on the fore of it. It brought him closer to her, Kagome happily sinking into the added touch. With that same arm, the hand attached was free, managing to take Kagome's within it. 

He needn't a hand to guide him, his cock sliding into her effortlessly as he pushed his hips forwards. Sheathing himself to the base, he couldn't help but give out a long, low groan as his wife turned her head to the side with a whimper, "It's...I'm-" There was no coherent thought, no proper words that she could string together, " _Nuh!_ Full!"

His hips began a slow, gyrating motion but still enough to pull himself out of her completely before pushing back in, "Kagome - oh fuck." All he could do was rest his forehead against her shoulder, continuing that same slow rotation of his hips, making sure he pushed in every last inch of him before pulling out to the head, "I can't believe you're mine," he finally managed to say through heated breaths. 

"I'm yours. Every part of me," she wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in closer, " _Yours_."

He'd been sitting at the edge of the abyss for too long, already feeling the building heat in his core that was soon to explode. Her words only encouraged it.

Digging his head in the crook of her neck, he released a hitched groan from deep in his chest. A release that had come after a few quicker, more erratic thrusts. Kagome could feel how he tensed against her, his grip on her hand holding much more tightly and he spilled every last drop of himself into her. Through every aftershock, he kept himself pressed into her completely while both of them struggled to regulate their breathing. 

Somehow, without him realizing, he'd kicked off his hakama completely, leaving both of them equally as nude.

When his mind returned to his body, he pressed gentle kisses to her collarbone and throat, receiving desperate whimpers in return, "Inuyasha...my body-" it was oversensitive, every nerve within her being on high alert. Turning her head towards him with his free hand, he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips with Kagome easily returning it.

Resting his head on her chest, he closed his eyes, listening to the racing of her heart with a smug grin, "We still have hours before the sun comes up," he mused, hearing Kagome's whine of refusal.

"You won't have a wife if we keep going," she teased, taking her free hand and running her fingers through the inky blackness of his hair, "Did I tire you out enough to sleep?" 

A scoff was his immediate response, lifting his head to peer up at her before giving a smirk, "Takes more than that to wear me out, woman. I may be human, but doesn't matter much when I know it's you who'll be the one screamin' for me."

"How romantic," the sarcasm seeped from her with a lightness to it. 

As resistant as she was towards his offer of another round, she couldn't help but whine at the feeling of emptiness as he pulled from her to lie on his back. That same arm was beneath her head, pillowing it as their hands remained together. 

They lay there in silence for a minute, simply panting and trying to catch their breath as they basked in the afterglow of it all. Eventually, though, Inuyasha curled his arm towards him, causing Kagome to roll towards him and end up with her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, making it easier for the two of them to remain holding hands. 

How Kagome didn't manage to pass out after that, Inuyasha didn't know, though she'd been close once or twice. And when the sun climbed over the horizon, she only had to blink to see her husband in his normal form. Then, and only then, did she allow herself to sleep, only hoping that he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 👏 took 👏 so 👏 long 👏 to 👏 write.   
> By the way, I have a tumblr where you can interact with me more - @omgitscharlie. I will also be taking a very select few requests when it comes to guidelines in my rules tab! Come and say hi!


	13. Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've just had so much muse for my Modern AU fic that this one got pushed to the backburner a little.   
> However, I still have a lot of things I wanna explore with this fic, so you'll be seeing an update soon!

The first 'sit' in a long time and it wasn't spoken out of anger; in fact, it was said almost calmly, which almost made it worse.

"I just wish you had a bit more faith in me, that's all," Kagome stated as she remained standing, watching as her husband pried himself up off the ground. A disgruntled growl left him, turning towards her with an apologetic glance hidden beneath his feigned annoyance. He knew Kagome deserved more than what had happened; he shouldn't have hidden the knowledge about Kikyou's arrow. But he didn't want to bring up any old wounds, didn't want to ruin what they'd built the past six months. 

Watching Miroku and Sango head home, Kagome remained standing beside her husband in the wasteland of the old battlefield. Root Head had been a nuisance, but Miroku wasn't wrong when he said it had been somewhat nostalgic. It brought back many memories, some good, and others not so much, but each one had built a relationship between them. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice brought her from her trance, turning her attention back to him, "We should head home."

With a nod, she climbed onto his back before feeling them bounding off into the direction of their home. Work wasn't necessarily going to happen that day, as the entire night had been disrupted by the root demon that had been released from Kikyo's seal. It wasn't until dawn that the beat had been slain and they were on their way home to their hut secluded in the woods. 

Although they'd touched on Inuyasha keeping the knowledge of Kikyo's arrow being found, Kagome still felt a small twinge of betrayal in her chest. Was that ever going to go away? Was Kikyo always going to be looming between them? There was no need for him to keep things like that from her; she'd hoped that she'd proved that to him, but apparently, it seemed there were still things that were unspoken. 

Touching down in front of their hut, Kagome made her way to the front door, only to hear Inuyasha's voice stop her, "Kagome," stopping, she turned to face him with a sense of disappointment. Inuyasha could feel it radiating from her and realized he'd made a mistake, "I-"

"It hurts more when you're secretive," she stated blatantly, though keeping her expression bathed in that same subtle disappointment, "That's always why it hurt more." 

Inuyasha felt a pang in his gut as if her words had ripped through his flesh and gripped it with her own two hands. With eyes widening, his mouth opened as if he was to counter her, but soon let his mouth close and his eyes soften some, "I thought-" he began, not really knowing how or where to begin trying to explain his thought process.

"Is this always going to be looming over us? I-" Kagome's gaze fell to the ground, fingers playing with the fabric of her hakama, "It's been over three years," she stated, letting her gaze find his as they stood across from one another, "It doesn't hurt anymore, not really. But knowing that you'd still hide it," she shrugged as she held onto her elbows, "It makes me feel like there's something more that you're not telling me, or are _afraid_ to tell me." 

"Kagome, it's not-" shaking his head, trying to find the right words to try and convey just where his mind had been, "It's habit," he explained, gaze averted from her own, "I'd always thought that keeping it a secret would make it easier for you, like you could just pretend it wasn't happening," he added, swallowing some before drawing in a deep breath and releasing it.

"What did you do...when you went to see her all of those times?" The ultimate question she'd always wanted a straight answer for and felt he'd always lied like he'd tried to have both women when he could, "Please, be honest with me."

Furrowing his brow, he let his gaze catch her own, shaking his head as if what she'd asked him had a completely obvious answer, "I never lied to you," he explained, tone holding a great offense towards the fact that she would even think he'd lied. "Maybe in the beginning when...she was first- y'know..." he took a step towards her then, "But when I saw you'd been stuck to that tree and she tried to take me to hell, after that, I never lied to you." A few more steps were taken until he was standing barely a foot from her, head craning downward to meet her gaze comfortably, "And, that time," he took her hands, holding both of them in his own, "I saw that you were in trouble and, even though I knew Kikyo was the one doing it, I didn't care. I couldn't see you hurt or in danger," he explained, feeling her returning his hold, "Even when I told you to leave, that you shouldn't stay, I told you the truth as much as it hurt me to."

"So you never-"

"No. Not once after that, not when I went looking for her. I just-" his words held much more conviction within them as he brought one of her hand to his chest, releasing the other so he could wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer, "I'd felt like I needed to make it up to her, somehow. I wanted to make sure that I could put her soul at ease-"

"And you did," Kagome assured, taking her free hand to cup his cheek soothingly, "I guess I'm just a little disappointed that you think I would be upset. I'd resigned to the fact that you'll never forget Kikyo, Inuyasha. I've accepted it - it wouldn't be fair to ask you to forget her." She paused then, releasing a soft breath as she ran her hand back down to his chest. 

"But I suppose that's my fault," she added, seeing the complete and utter confusion on his face, "I would get so upset with you because I was always so hurt. I'd always thought, if it came down to it, you'd-" she swallowed then, feeling a pit in her stomach, "You'd choose her over me." Immediately, she regretted saying it out loud - that wasn't fair to him in the least. His and Kikyo's relationship had been so different than theirs, it was unfair to make him choose between two things that didn't have many similarities. Frantically, she began to backpedal in hopes of making it so she didn't put him through such an immense thought process, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I hate thinking that way. You don't have to answer that question-"

"Kagome, don't be stupid. I've always chosen you," Inuyasha interrupted, tone his typical tactless self as he gave her hand a squeeze, thumb brushing over her knuckles. He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world like it was absurd for her to even suggest the opposite, "I always came back and-" he recalled how he'd almost lost Kagome while looking for Kikyo; how she'd gotten into the hands of The Infant while he'd been trying to see if Kikyo had survived, "The one time I'd almost lost you, I promised myself that I wouldn't let you suffer like she did." Leaning his head down, he rested his forehead against her own, "I felt like a failure when I'd found out Naraku had gotten a hold of you, like I'd lost sight of what was truly important."

Closing her eyes, Kagome simply listened to his voice, taking in every word, and understanding it to the best of her abilities. She could feel the pressure of a finger beneath her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze, "There was also something else," he started, cupping her cheek then, letting his amber gaze look over her features, "Kikyo wanted me to be human," he added, letting their eyes meet once again, "You made it clear that you wanted me as I am."

Kagome smiled softly at that, feeling him place a gentle kiss on her lips as he cradled the back of her head as if to press her closer. Gripping the fabric of his suikan, she let the kiss linger for a few moments before breaking it off just enough for their noses to brush against one another, "I wish you'd have said all of this back then...I wouldn't have said the 's' word so many times," she murmured with a soft grin, "And it would have been easier..."

"What was it you called me?" Inuyasha asked, thinking back to their talk while on their way to the first extermination they'd gone on together.

"Emotionally stunted," she reminded him, only to see a similar grin to her own on his lips. 

How had he ever deserved Kagome? It still baffled him, knowing that she'd stuck by him regardless of the number of times he'd hurt her; not physically, not ever, but he knew more than most that mental scars could last a lifetime. Inuyasha could only hope that their time together now, with her as his wife, he could prove to her just how much she meant to him - he had their whole lives to do so.

"Yeah, that's why," he confirmed before feeling Kagome rest her head on his chest, causing Inuyasha to wrap his free arm around her, still not having let go of the hand that he'd had pressed to his chest.

"I guess I didn't make it any easier - even when you told the truth, I thought you were lying and punished you," she added, eyes closing as she took in the warmth of his arms around her, holding her close against him and keeping her so safe a secure, as he always did. 

"Keh. Well, I did the same when you and Koga were ever alone," he pointed out, suddenly feeling his wife pull from his chest to look up at him, narrowing her gaze up at him as she began to recall just what he'd implied.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that. You _were_ jealous, weren't you?" 

A signature scoff left him, turning his head to the as he played it as cool as he could, "Like I could ever be jealous of that mangy wolf."

"Mhm, sure," Kagome's tone dripped with sarcasm, causing her husband to glare down at her, "So that one time you asked what happened between us, you were just...curious?" 

A flush of red rose to Inuyasha's cheeks, lips pursed as he kept his attention down towards her. His response was hesitant as if he were struggling to get it out, "Yeah."

"Okay, whatever you say," Kagome sang before pulling from him fully except for his hand, "Come on, Inuyasha, I'm ready to try and get a little bit of sleep before the afternoon," gently she tugged him towards the house, opening the sliding door and leading both of them inside.

* * *

Sleep didn't come to them, regardless of how hard Kagome tried. Instead, they'd found themselves laying on their futon, Inuyasha's head resting on her chest as she played with his hair and absentmindedly rubbed his ears, "My heart broke that day, y'know." Maybe bringing it back up wasn't the greatest idea, but there were things that still lingered and perhaps would continue to do so for a while to come. 

Feeling her husband's ear twitch against her palm, he moved his head so his chin was resting on her collarbone, peering up at her with genuine concern, "What're you talkin' about?"

"When I found you there, with her," Kagome didn't meet his gaze, keeping it upwards towards the ceiling of their home. _Their_ home. Hers and his - no one else's. There was comfort in that sentiment alone. 

"Kagome, are you still goin' on about that?" he'd turned more defensive, propping himself up on an elbow to try and look down at her. Yet, when she adjusted her gaze to meet his, all sense of argument seemed to rush from him. Her eyes were serious and somber, making Inuyasha realize that there was still a sense of hurt there - a hurt he was the cause of, "Kagome..." this time it was much more gentle, gaze softening as he remained propped up.

"I knew it wasn't my place to feel that way; we hadn't...spoken about any of that, by that point. Or even made any sort of solid hint to it - I didn't think there was room for me that way. And I knew that you had a history and-" she swallowed then, letting her fingers gently trace over the arm that was still half draped over her waist, "I couldn't imagine how it felt to have her be within your reach when you thought she'd be taken from you forever," she shrugged slightly before Inuyasha felt her hand grip a little tighter on his arm, "But I guess that heartbreak made me realize that I loved you."

"It was...complicated," he mused, shaking his head as he took his arm from her waist to place a hand on her cheek, feeling her small hand wrap around his wrist as she leaned into his touch, "I knew I could never have asked you to stay with me, I knew how much I'd hurt you. You didn't deserve that, for me to be...there but also not. But when you offered, I was too selfish to say no; I knew I needed you in my life one way or another." 

Kagome nodded in understanding, letting her thumb brush against the underside of his wrist. 

"And yeah, it was painful to have Kikyo so close but so far," he murmured before shaking his head, "But when I realized I may never see you again, when we were in the meido, and the jewel taunted me that you were trapped within it forever," he moved his hand to grasp her own, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to her palm, "I knew that would be somethin' I couldn't come back from..." 

Swallowing, he pressed her hand to his own cheek, backing in the warmth of them. They held so much but none more than his own heart; she'd mended it more than any other living soul could, and with all the effortless grace in the world, "Kagome, those three years without you were the hardest years of my life. Forget Naraku, forget growing up as a half-demon..." 

There was very large warmth radiating in her chest as he spoke, listening to him talk to her and _communicate_ so well, she couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

"Being without you for those three years...even though I had Sango, Miroku...everyone...it was unbearable without you."

"Inuyasha..." she breathed, lifting her free hand to join the other on his opposite cheek. Bringing him down to capture his lips in a loving kiss, Inuyasha happily obeyed, kissing her back with every emotion he wasn't capable of putting into words. It lasted for a minute or so, the two of them simply basking in the taste of each other that, at one point, felt like it would have been an impossible circumstance. Kagome cherished each one she got, knowing that she'd earned them by having him give his trust to her.

Breaking the kiss, with the only reason being the need for air, Kagome brushed their noses against one another, "You're getting better with words, y'know..." she breathed against his lips, offering a teasing grin as she saw him turn his head to the side out of embarrassment. 

"Yeah, well...you're rubbin' off on me," he murmured, only to feel his wife's lips pressing against his cheek and sink into the feeling completely. Those same lips ghosted up to his ear, brushing against the ridge of his ear. All Inuyasha could do was shiver delightfully, eyes closing as the heat of her breath made it twitch. Gently, he felt coaxed back to rest his head on her chest, happily doing so as he felt his wife return to the aimless touches that she'd been doing before.

"I don't think I'm gonna end up falling asleep," she mused, releasing a heavy sigh that had her husband's head lift along with her chest before dropping down to a more natural place, "I used to be so good at taking naps." That statement has scoff leave her husband, eyes now closed and remaining so as he spoke.

"You still are, woman. Never knew someone could sleep in such unusual places and positions."

"Oh, and you're one to talk!?" Kagome countered, seeing the hint of a cheeky smirk on her husband's face, "Mister 'I prefer to sleep in trees'."

"I never said I preferred it," one eye was open then, looking up at her the best he could, "Just said that trees were a good place to sleep."

"Oh _really?_ Then where _do you_ prefer to sleep?" Kagome asked, though there was still a hint of argument laced within each word. All she got was a shrug from the man on top of her, causing her to roll her eyes before he spoke.

"I dunno. Doesn't really matter, so long as you're there," he stated flippantly, causing Kagome's heart to race just a little bit faster, "You okay, Kagome?" he asked, having heard the increasing speed in her heart before he lifted his head to try and catch her gaze. All he saw was a bright smile and warm eyes staring back at him with a nod.

"I'm more than okay, Inuyasha," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "You just do that to me, sometimes."


	14. Breath Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a TW, seeing as know we are in the middle of a pandemic ourselves. This fic touches on intense illness and possible death. 
> 
> This is the last chapter for this fic for a bit as I go back to work and get my life in order. I will try to get things pre-written so I don't feel overwhelmed, but expect an update weekly or bi-weekly!
> 
> Edit: I'm going to be putting this story on pause until 2021. I want more answers from Yashahime before I continue.

It had run rampant throughout plenty of neighbouring villages, a deep, wet cough that morphed into a fever that took forever to break. Some never did, leaving casualties in its wake - an invisible threat that held no antidote. 

Kagome had tried to explain the concept of a ‘virus’ to the group in the past, as common colds and fevers were just as such in the feudal era. This was a whole different level. There had been a stress that Kagome put on Kaede to keep herself from getting too involved with the healing, as she had an idea as to what the village may be dealing with, and elders were much more susceptible. Instead, the young miko had taken it upon herself and, with the help of Rin, Inuyasha and Miroku, they offered as much care as they could to those who were suffering from such an intense illness. 

It had been Rin who got it out of the group first, the deep, wheezing cough keeping from the point of sleep. The only time she would get sleep is if her body was too tired to move, and when she woke up, she would cough for long periods of time. Even with Kagome persisting in the use of keeping their mouths and nose covered, it wasn’t enough. 

For three weeks, Sesshomaru stayed close by, somewhat out of sight but definitely not out of mind. There had been a conversation that took place between the young Miko and the Daiyoukai prince, Sesshomaru scoffing at the notion that such an illness would have an effect on him. The conversation came to be by Rin asking if she could see Sesshomaru after the second week; though she had been improving, Kagome was wary of it possibly being spread to others. Yet, with the reassurance that neither himself nor Inuyasha had any possibility of contracting the disease, she permitted it.

Thankfully, Miroku hadn’t seemed to have caught it, nor did Kaede, Sango or any of her children. 

Kagome wasn’t so lucky.

It had started with the fever, feeling Kagome shivering under the covers but her entire body felt blazing hot. Inuyasha had witnessed what happened to those who caught the illness; some were more or less intense than others. The greatest fear came over the Hanyou, seeing the sweat on her forehead as she whimpered out of extreme discomfort.

“Kagome…” he whispered, having propped himself up on his elbow to let his other hand brush back her wet bangs from her face. Her eyes opened, though obviously heavy-lidded and exhausted.

“I’m okay,” she tried to reassure, giving him a small smile to pair alongside her words. That reassurance did nothing for Inuyasha, knowing full well that she was the complete opposite of that statement.

“Like hell you are,” her husband replied rather brazenly, “You’re boilin’ hot while shakin’ like a leaf. Where’s that tea you made for Rin?”

Her muscles ached, moving to sit up, “I’ll get it,” she croaked, only to feel a clawed hand rest on her chest to push her back down.

“Just tell me where it is.”

“In the cabinet by the door,” she stated, rolling onto her side, which gave Inuyasha some relief. 

“Silly woman, pushing yourself too hard,” he muttered only to see Kagome give him an apologetic smile. Thankfully, it seemed the illness had run its course through most of the village, and Rin had mostly recovered, which meant that Kagome wasn’t as needed. As if Inuyasha would have let her go back out there in her state, regardless.

Climbing to his feet, he swiftly found what he was looking for, starting a fire and placing a full kettle over it to bring the water to a boil. While he waited, he brought over the water pale to their bedroom, placing it beside Kagome so it would be easy for her to reach, should she need it, “Sit up,” he ordered, watching as his wife moved to do so. With Inuyasha’s help, she sat up before being offered a ladle of water, “Drink.”

“I can hold the ladle, Inuyasha,” she tried to argue only to see the determination in the hanyou’s eyes. Accepting defeat, she let him help her drink, downing the whole ladle before releasing a sigh and nod when it was empty, “Thank you.” 

There was no hiding the concern that seemed to etch itself in her husband’s features; perhaps to those who didn’t know him well, it would be a difficult feat. However, for Kagome, she could read Inuyasha like a book at this point, just as he could read her.

“Stay seated for a sec, I’ll pour you some tea,” he added, swiftly leaving her to do just as he said. As quickly as he left, he was back with tea in hand, giving to her and forgoing his aid, as he knew the water was hot. Giving her husband a thankful look, she reached out her free hand to cup his cheek in an attempt to reassure him.

“I’ll be okay,” she stated, knowing full well that he was worried that she’d caught the illness that had taken the lives of at least thirty villagers, all in ranging ages. There was a part of him that wanted to tell her she didn’t know that, but he knew now wasn’t the time for such negative thoughts. Instead, he simply nodded in agreement, a weird turn around to make her feel reassured as well.

“Yeah.”

It didn’t take her long to finish her tea, placing the empty cup by the futon before laying back down. Rolling on her side, she pulled the blankets up to her chin in an attempt to warm herself, even though Inuyasha could practically feel the heat radiating from her, “I’m gunna head out to the village tomorrow and let Miroku and Kaede know that you’ll be staying home.”

“But-”

“Don’t fight me on this,” he snapped, moving to take his place beside her on the futon, facing her, “You can take a day, at least,” an attempt at a compromise, even though they both knew that it would likely be worse by that morning. Pulling her close, he let her head rest on his arm so he could keep an eye on her condition throughout the night. There was no way in hell that he would be able to sleep now, “You’re no good to anyone if you’re sick yourself.” 

With his free hand, he brushed her bangs back once again, seeing that feverish flush on her cheeks. A part of him was thankful that he was practically impervious to common human illnesses, which meant that Kagome wouldn’t need to be completely isolated, “Try’n sleep, Kagome. Hopefully that tea’ll help,” he mused, feeling her move to get closer to him and the warmth of his bare chest against her. It was uncomfortable for him, her body completely searing with heat, but he’d bare it through for her.

* * *

Somehow, an hour or so later, she’d managed to fall completely asleep. It seemed deep, too, as the sun came up and Inuyasha managed to pull himself away from her completely. Holding her head up slightly with his free hand, he managed to slide his arm out from under her before placing her head on the pillow. 

Propping himself up on an elbow, he used his free hand to cup her cheek, stroking the apple of it gently.

_“Kami, she’s burnin’ up bad.”_

Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, he climbed to his feet soon after. He wasted no time getting dressed, tying his obi and sliding Tessaiga into it. As much as he hated the idea of leaving her alone, he figured it was best to keep her far away from the village. By the way she slept, he figured he had a good amount of time before she would be awake and in need of more current care.

After one last glance towards her, he left the hut and swiftly made his way towards the village. 

Upon reaching the village, it was obvious that things had begun to go back to normal; there were more people in the fields, more idle conversations and monotonous motions that held normalcy. Yet, back in their hut, the woman who helped bring back such things as suffering, as if paying the price for being as kind as she was. On the surface, it infuriated Inuyasha, but he knew deep down that Kagome would have done it all over again, if she could. 

“Inuyasha!” 

The sound of his name had him turning his attention to Kaede, seeing her just walk out of her hut. Making his way towards her, he could see the old miko peering around in search of Kagome, “She’s not here,” Inuyasha answered the silent question that he was sure would have been voiced, “She’s-” it scared him, “She’s sick. Got a raging fever.”

Kaede’s eyes widened with shock before softening with a sigh as she glanced to the ground, “I suppose it was only a matter of time…” the old woman muttered beneath her breath. Lifting her gaze back to the hanyou, “Let me grab my things and we will go see her. Rin!” Kaede called back into the hut, immediately hearing the chipper voice of the young girl as she ran out to join them.

“Yes, Kaede-baba?” Inuyasha was glad to see Rin back to her normal self, it made him a little less uneasy about Kagome’s condition.

“Grab the herbs and oils. It seems Kagome has become ill,” Kaede explained, only to hear a sad sound leave the young girl. 

“Oh no! Poor Kagome... Okay,” with that, Rin ran back inside but for a moment before coming back out with a basket filled with herbs and small vials filled with ointments that were to help with the pain and discomfort.

Inuyasha was becoming impatient, watching as Kaede went to tack up her horse. His ears were an obvious tell, twitching irritably as his brows furrowed while peering over his shoulder, as if he was scared to see Kagome coming down the road. With a frustrated grunt, he turned back to the old priestess before making the decision to leave before them, “I’ll meet you there.” Not a second was wasted as he turned and began running back towards their home.

As he neared their home, he could hear it. Coughing.

“Damnit.”

Running into the house, he saw her sitting up, her fist in front of her mouth as she continued through her coughing fit, “Kagome,” her name left him in a panic as he kneeled on the futon beside her, placing a hand on her back to rub it as she continued to hack. It carried on for a few more moments before she drew in a deep gasp of air, panting heavily from the exertion. There were tears in her eyes from the force of her coughs, her hand lifting to her chest as if to try and calm her lungs.

“I’m okay,” she tried to assure, though she meant in the sense that she was done coughing for the time being.

“Kaede and Rin are on their way,” he was being much calmer than he felt, his heart sinking at the sight of her so weak and ill. Leaning partially over her, he grabbed a ladle of water and handed it to her this time, rather than helping her. Watching her take down half of it, she almost choked on the rest as another small fit of coughs wracked her body, spilling the water on the ground by the futon. 

Inuyasha didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help her, and that tore a hole within him so large that it could consume him entirely. She left a time where they could give her better medical treatment than him. He didn’t know how to give her that; he’d promised to always protect her and he meant that. But now, with her becoming so ill, Inuyasha didn’t know how to keep his promise.

“Kagome!” the sound of Rin’s voice came through just as the girl did herself, ears twitching to hear Kaede was not far behind. Following the sound of coughing, Rin made her way into their room, seeing Kagome dressed in her sleep yukata and her ever concerned husband knelt beside her. Kneeling down beside Inuyasha, Rin pulled out a small vile from the basket she held, “Here. Hold out your hand,” Rin ordered the man beside her. Doing as he was told, he watched as Rin poured a couple of drops into his hand, “Rub that on her chest, then I’ll give you more to put on her back.” 

The smell of it had his nose scrunch, pungent and gave a cooling sensation in his nostrils. Regardless, if there had ever been a time to be obedient, Inuyasha knew it was now. Nodding affirmatively, he gently opened the front of her yukata enough to reveal her collarbone and cleavage. Kagome, thankfully, had stopped coughing but it left her panting, Inuyasha able to hear her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest as he rubbed the oil over her skin. 

Mindful of his claws, he made sure he got the entire span of her chest before holding his hand out to Rin for more. Well accustomed to what it meant, Kagome twisted her body enough to have her back to him as she let the yukata fall off her shoulders. There was some relief already, lungs able to clear themselves just a bit to keep her from coughing. The gentleness of her husband’s hands touching her in such an affectionate way helped as well; he’d helped her when she was sick once, but nothing to the severity of what she felt now.

“Thank you,” Kagome croaked, feeling Inuyasha pull her sleeves back up to her shoulders as she tightened the garment back up. 

“Oh, ye poor child,” Kaede hummed as she entered their home, joining the other three and immediately seeing just how red her face was and how her bangs clung to the sweat on her forehead, “We should bring you back to my hut-”

“Ain’t happenin’,” Inuyasha suddenly butted in, “Just tell me what she needs and I’ll do it,” he was completely serious, not wanting her to leave the comfort of their home. Out of everyone, Kagome deserved that; she deserved privacy. Kaede could see the look in his eyes, the look that told her she wasn’t going to win any sort of battle against him in this context. A part of her wanted to argue, to tell him she needed to be around someone with more medical prowess, but in their case, there wasn’t much that she as a healer could do. The illness just had to run its course.

After Kaede ran through what Kagome needed to be comfortable, Inuyasha made sure he mentally noted everything down. It was imperative that he followed everything to the exact point Kaede mentioned. There was no way in hell that he would lose her. Not like this. Not after three years of being without her, thinking he’d lost her forever.

The rest of the day, Kaede left Kagome in the hands of Rin and Inuyasha, with Kagome trying to reassure both of them that she was fine. It was noble of her, to try and make sure everyone else was okay, rather than focusing on herself; yet, all it did was frustrate her husband to no end. 

By the time Rin had been picked up by Kaede, Kagome was conscious but exhausted. Her entire body felt achy, lungs and stomach feeling bruised and her voice was lost from coughing so much. Inuyasha did as much as he could to keep her comfortable, replacing the cold cloth for her forehead and running his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner as he lay down beside her. The idle touches had made her sleepy, or perhaps it was that tea that they had been brewing all day, but the moment she seemed to be falling asleep, she would need to cough. 

Inuyasha didn’t know if he could handle seeing her like this for more than a couple of days.

* * *

Unfortunately, her condition became worse and worse over the next week, fever spiking as it became harder and harder to breathe. Kaede had suggested taking her to the river to cool Kagome down and regulate her temperature, something Kagome herself had mentioned they did back in her time. Not with a river, per se, but the concept was the same. Doing anything and everything that he thought would help, he carried Kagome to the nearby river that seemed to run by the treeline that created a natural border around their property. 

“Inu...yasha…” she croaked out, breathing turned to wheezes that chipped away at Inuyasha’s resolve with every exhale, “Where are we going…”

“I’m takin’ you to the river, Kagome,” his tone was mono, afraid to let any sort of emotion slip from him in fear of opening some sort of flood gate.

“Is my fever that bad?” she asked, as if she wasn’t the one who was suffering from it.

“Yeah,” he stated honestly, perhaps too bluntly, as he reached the water’s edge, “I’m gettin’ in with you,” he added, having carried her over in just her yukata, prepared to dunk her in with everything on before carrying her home swaddled in his suikan. Sitting down, he placed her in his lap as he untied his obi to remove said suikan and the kosode beneath it. Topless, he lifted her up bridal style before stepping into the shallow bank and slowly sinking them into the crispness of the water.

A whimper left Kagome at the sudden temperature change, body tensing as much as it could in her weakened state, “I know it sucks, but it’ll help,” he reassured her, regardless of the fact that she was well aware. 

Finding a large rock, he sat on it and began moving her so their chests touched, Kagome immediately resting her head against his shoulder out of exhaustion. Inuyasha maneuvered her legs so they sat on either side of his hips, “I’m sorry…” she murmured against his neck, barely able to keep her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Don’t,” he scolded, frustrated by her apology for something that wasn’t any way near her fault, “I don’t wanna hear that shit,” he added, lifting a hand to cradle the back of her head, “Don’t apologize for things you can’t control.” 

With the smallest of nods, she kept her eyes closed, “The water’s nice…” she added, feeling her body start to regulate its temperature better than the last few days. Inuyasha kept her pressed against him, knowing that they wouldn’t be sitting there for too long. Kagome herself had mentioned in the past that too long could cause the body to react with the opposite effect, dropping the temperature too much. Not only that, but with the cold water, came more restriction of her lungs. Her chest felt tighter, trying to breathe in and only able to take in what felt like almost nothing, “Inu-” 

Before she could finish his name, he was standing and taking them back to the shore, holding Kagome in the same position as he did so. 

Same as before, he sat down, though in this position it was easier for him to slide her yukata off her shoulders while keeping some of her modesty. The chances of someone seeing them was basically none, but he knew how Kagome was - knew she’d want to stay as out of sight as possible. Grabbing his suikan, he draped it over her shoulders and pulled her arms through one sleeve at a time before managing to wrap it tightly around her. He could feel her trembling against him, likely from the chill of the water paired with the chill of her fever. Putting on his kosode, he tightened his obi and climbed back to his feet, all the while never loosening his grip on his wife.

Taking a pace that held urgency, Inuyasha could hear Kagome’s teeth chattering in her mouth as she tried to leech onto his warmth. He knew she must have been cold, but they needed to keep her relatively cool to help with her fever. Any and everything being done to make sure she was more comfortable while also helping with the illness.

* * *

Her sickness seemed to have hit a climax at the end of the second week, every breath brought into her lungs sounded like it was being drawn through a pinhole and exhaled with a crackling noise deep in her chest. They’d taken to sleeping with her sitting against his chest in his lap, finding it to make her cough less and get more sleep that way. With her back against his chest, he enveloped her, head tucked under his chin as she continued to struggle to breathe. Having rubbed that oil on her chest and back, paired with making her drink some tea, it came across as if she was actually asleep. 

It was becoming unbearable. The ache in his gut and the small cracks in his heart started to become insurmountable. The suffering she must have been feeling, it would have been easier if she’d stayed in her time. In fact, she probably wouldn’t have gotten this sick in the first place. Remorse weighed heavily in his soul at the thought, knowing that she had given up so much to be with him. To think that she could die-

A lump caught in Inuyasha’s throat, the first he’d felt since Kikyo died, coming to the realization that it could be a possibility. The grip around her tightened with a tremble as she continued to try and breathe with great difficulty. Three years without her. Five years of loving her. For this to be her end, Inuyasha didn’t want to believe it. 

Yet, the realist in him, the trauma-ridden side of him, fed into the notion that he’d taken her from so much and _let_ her get sick. It was because she’d come back for him that she’d gotten sick, that she suffered so greatly. Adjusting her, he held her tighter against him, her head resting against his shoulder as he dug his head into her neck. 

_“I promised to protect you. I promised to give my life to do so. But how do I protect you from something like this?”_

“Kagome…” he choked out, voice obviously fighting back the threat of tears, “Fuck-” The pure anguish and pain rang true, despite the volume not going above a whisper, “I’m sorry…” He couldn’t keep them at bay anymore, letting tears flow freely as he kept his head dug into the crook of her neck, “I’m so sorry…”

“Inu...yasha,” the exhausted husk of her voice had him cursing himself for waking her up, “Are you crying?” she murmured, managing to lift a hand to wrap around and cradle the back of his head. 

“Kagome, I-” there was a hitched sob that followed, “ _Damnit._ I’m supposed to protect you.” His voice was louder then, holding more conviction though just as much distress as previously.

“It’s okay…” she reassured, using what strength she had to grip his hair.

“Stop saying that!” he argued, pulling his head from her neck to look down at her with a sense of anger towards her, “It’s not okay! You’re _not_ okay!” he added, Kagome able to see the streaks of tears that ran down his cheeks through her heavy lids, “And it’s-” the hand that had been cradling her head cupped her cheek, feeling just how hot she still was, “It’s all my fault.” His voice lost confidence then, ragged and filled with woe, “If you’d stayed-”

The gentle press of her finger against his lips had him stopping whatever further tormenting thoughts that threatened to spew from them, “I’m with _you_ , Inuyasha,” she stated as simply as she could with how hard it was to breathe, “I’ll be okay. I’m in the safest place I can be.”

“You don’t know that,” he choked, grabbing her wrist and feeling the hard, fast beat of her heart against his fingers, “You don’t-” 

Clenching his jaw, he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own, trying to ignore the sweat and heat that radiated from it, “Fuck Kagome, I can’t lose you...”

“You won’t,” she managed to breathe out, feeling him move his hand to cradle the nape of her neck, “Trust me,” it was akin to a plea that Inuyasha knew he had to concede to. Nodding, he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then to her lips, feeling Kagome press back with featherlight pressure, “I’m sleepy…” she murmured within the kiss, Inuyasha pulling away enough to move her into the position she’d been in before, back pressed against his chest and seated to make it easier for her to breathe. 

As much of a struggle as it was for her, Inuyasha could hear the even rhythm that told him she’d fallen into as deep of a sleep as she could, considering her condition. 

_“Trust me.”_

Those words echoed in his mind, knowing that she was the first person he ever truly trusted. That had never changed and he knew it wouldn’t now, not when she’d explicitly told him to.

Falling into the third week of her illness, Kagome’s fever finally broke, her lungs slowly clearing day by day. Food stayed down and she was able to sit up on her own and get herself water when she wanted. Regardless of her improvement, Inuyasha remained plastered at her side, rarely leaving her alone unless it was to refill the water pale or chop firewood. 

* * *

By the end of the third week, her lungs had cleared enough for her to sleep without a single coughing fit. Those nights were spent with her head resting against his chest and his arm wrapped around her, as if to remind himself that she was there - alive and finally on the mend.

If Inuyasha had any faith, he would have been thanking whatever higher power brought his wife back to good health. 

The fear that had settled in Inuyasha’s heart, dark and barbed, began to dissipate. Unfortunately, the guilt of taking her from a time that could give her so much remained stained in his chest. Something he realized may never go away, a calloused scar over his confidence.

“I told you,” Kagome suddenly murmured against his shoulder, causing Inuyasha’s ear to twitch and one eye to pry open.

“Mmm?” he hummed in question, seeing her having moved her head to peer up at him with those big, brown doe eyes that he hadn’t seen much the past three weeks. At least not as lively as they were in that moment, regardless of the fact that they’d both been on the edge of slumber. 

“That I was in the safest place I could be…” she highlighted, hearing her husband give a deflective scoff. Kagome’s lips pulled into a warm smile, one he’d missed so dearly and would go to the end of this world or any other to see again, “I’m sorry I scared you…” she added, Inuyasha having looked closer to see there was a sprinkle of apology in her expression. 

“Kagome…” he breathed, moving his free hand to take hers and press a kiss to her palm. He wanted to scold her for apologizing for something he felt was so unbelievably stupid, but she wasn’t wrong. She had scared him. Scared him to the point of shedding tears, something he could count on one hand he’d done in his adult years, one of the other times having been because of her, “Don’t…. _ever_ do that to me again,” he stated with the hint of a growl behind it, as if he was threatening her when they both knew that he was aiming them towards whatever devices could come to harm her - whether it be physically or benevolent didn’t matter. 

Rolling onto his side, he kept his arm out for her to use as a pillow while releasing her hand to cup her cheek. Seeing him head on, Kagome let her own hand cup his neck, thumb brushing over the curve of his jawline, “I can’t promise that,” she stated while seeing her husband’s face turn slightly dark, brows furrowed and lips frowning towards her, “Just like you can’t promise that to me.” 

Inching herself forward, she let her arm wrap around his neck, turning her forearm upward to scratch at the crown of his head between his ears. Unable to keep himself from her, he pressed his forehead against her own, releasing her neck to wrap his arm around her waist and curl his other around her shoulders, “I love you, Kagome,” each word held so much weight within it that Kagome could feel them so deep in her mind that she nearly felt intoxicated by them, “I know it’s selfish, but I need you here. I need you with me.”

“It’s not selfish,” she replied earnestly, brushing her nose against his, “I need you, too. I’ll always need you,” her lips were a breath away from his then, “I love you, Inuyasha.” 

He couldn’t keep himself away from her any longer, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss with Kagome returning it with the same intensity. The first proper kiss they’d shared since she got sick, and it brought Inuyasha an overwhelming sense of comfort. The comfort of knowing she was there with him, alive and well. The comfort of knowing that she was safe. 

Even though Kagome was the one who had been struggling, it was Inuyasha who felt as though he could truly breathe again.


End file.
